A New Adventure
by Accept the Unaccepted
Summary: Small blue bikinis, broken TVs, flirting, stalking real estate agents, New York City and Emmett...need i say more? What could possibly get in the way of Edward and Bella getting together? Read and find out! ALL HUMAN! BxE JxA EmxR!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

My name is Isabella Swan, but I will only answer to people who call me Bella, Bells or Bell, because I absolutely hate being called Isabella.

I'm 22 years old the same age as my best friends and I still live with my parents Charlie and Renée next door to the Cullen's.

Ever since we were children Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I had been best friends.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all adopted children of our next-door neighbors Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and had been living next door to me since I was two years old.

From what I can remember our parents got along very well from day one, ever since they met and ever since then we have been best friends.

We were together all through school and now we spend every weekend together.

I think its safe to say we are inseparable.


	2. Mess

**Chapter 1: Mess**

**Bella's Perspective**

I was so bored I was cleaning my room, the Cullen's had gone away on a ski trip for a week and were meant to be coming back tonight, but I just could not wait to see then again because when they went away I never had anything to do.

It was kind of sad how my fun depended on them.

Well, it was true that they had asked me if I wanted to go with them, they always did, but I felt bad and the truth was I hated the wet and the snow it was bad enough here in Forks.

I was done cleaning my room so I decided to go done stairs and try to bake a cake.

Three hours later the kitchen was a mess and I was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and a burnt piece of cake, when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and it said it was Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett" I answered.

"Hey, Little Sis" he said.

He always referred to me as his sister even though we weren't related.

"When did you guys get back, was it fun?" I was so glad they were back.

"We just got back, it was awesome! Edward and Jazz are just unpacking and then we will probably come over" he almost shouted into the phone, Emmett could be such a little kid sometimes but I guess that's why I love him, but only as a friend of course, it was Edward I liked.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you guys soon, oh by the way I made a cake" I said in a joking way, Emmett knew I couldn't cook to save myself.

"Well there is not a chance in hell I'm trying anything that you have cooked Bella" he laughed.

"Oh, why not' I asked trying to sound offended but I knew a smile in my voice gave we away.

Um…I don't know I can't think of a reason why not to eat your cooking, you're a very… good…cook" he chuckled, and then he was laughing so hard that he couldn't say another word.

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you guys soon" I said trying not to sound to desperate for their company.

"Bye Bells see you soon" he managed to stop laughing long enough to say, before I hung up the phone.

I went back into the kitchen and chucked out the rest of the burnt cake because I knew it would just make them all piss themselves laughing if they saw it.

They were all really good cooks, actually that was rather an understatment they were fantastic. They could cook anything and it always tasted great.

I snapped out of it when I realized that thinking of their cooking was making me drool. Then I realized that they would probably also laugh if they saw the state of the kitchen, since they hardly made a mess when they cooked.

I decided to get started cleaning up. There was flour and sugar spread across most of the kitchen, it was pretty much everywhere including on me so I would have to go change when I was done cleaning.

It took me over half an hour to get rid of all the flour, clean up all the eggs I had broken and wash all the bowls and dishes but I was finally done so I ran upstairs to change before my besties arrived.

I was trying to put on a perfect out fit when I stopped myself. What the hell was I doing? What did it matter what I looked in front of them?

Oh who was I kidding I knew I was trying to impress Edward, I had a major crush on him ever since I was twelve, very childish I know but so true.

I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. I though about if we got together and then what would happen if it ended badly not only would I ruin my friendship with him but it would also ruin my friendships with Emmett and Jasper, the thought made me shudder.

Most of the time I tried to ignore my feelings for him but that sounded a lot easier than it actually was.

I had even tried dating other guys to try and get my mind off him but I never got further than a second date.

Really what was I thinking it's not as if I even had a chance, Edward was drop dead gorgeous, they all were and I was just ordinary, plain and boring.

I was amazed that they were all still single.

My fantasy was disrupted when the door bell rang, I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran down the stairs, tripping on my way down and bumping my head on the stair rail.

Typical I was such a klutz, I always fell over or hurt my self sometimes even up to ten times a day.

I picked myself up and answered the door while rubbing my head, only to find them all laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" I asked. There was not a doubt in my mind that they had heard me fall over.

That THUND sound we heard was you falling over wasn't it?" Jasper asked as their laughter calmed down a bit.

"Um… kind of" I answered a bit embarrassed, they knew me too well. They all chuckled again.

"It's not that funny guys" I wined "you guys know what a klutz I am."

Jasper just chuckled again as he gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and then he walked onto the house.

Emmett hugged me too but much tighter than Jasper and I could hardly breathe, I wondered if he did that just to annoy me of just because he didn't know his own strength.

"Ah… Emmett… I… can't… breathe" I managed to say.

He laughed and finally let go before he followed jasper into the living room.

Then I stopped breathing when I saw Edward, if it was possible he was even more beautiful and more perfect than he was a week ago. He had messy bronze hair, dazzling green eyes and the most breathtaking crooked smile I had ever seen.

He gave me a crooked smile followed by a small chuckle as he hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek." Hey Bella" he said.

"Hi Edward" I replied, returning his smile but acting as normal as possible, I was pretty good at pretending I didn't have any feelings for him apart from the friendly ones. Then I also hoped that his little chuckle still had been due

To my earlier klutziness and that he hadn't noticed me staring at him.

"Oh Bella what are we going to do with you he asked?" he asked rhetorically, "your head is starting to swell" he informed me as he pulled away.

"Oh" was all I could say, that was obviously what he was laughing at, I sighed on the inside with relief, thank god.

As we walked inside he walked off towards the kitchen "I'm getting you an ice pack" he explained.

"Ok, thanks" I replied, he was always a bit over caring I had just learnt to accept it. I started making my way to the living room to join the others, only I slipped and twisted my ankle on the way.

"Ouch" I said gripping my ankle, as Jasper and Emmett started booming with laughter.

"I'll make that two ice packs" I heard Edward shout from the kitchen, I could tell that he was laughing too.


	3. New York

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 20 reviews before I post the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it, love you guys!!! **

**Chapter 2: New York**

**Edwards Perspective**

Wow! She still looked beautiful even with a swelling lump on her head I thought to my self as I was getting her the ice packs.

I had this major crush on her, one I had had since I was about twelve or thirteen years old.

Jasper and Emmett had realized how much I liked her. They could tell by the way I acted around her, and that fact that I would always do anything for her had also given me away.

They swore they wouldn't tell her anything, but they said I should confess my feelings for her to her or maybe just ask her on a date.

I had told them that that wasn't even a possibility, I told them that even if we did go out, what would happen if it ended badly, not only would it ruin my friendship her but I would also make things awkward for them too.

That's only if she said yes, which she wouldn't. She loved me and I knew that because I loved her too, but she only loved me as a friend and that would have to be something I had to live with and something I should be grateful for.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Emmett shout in his booming voice form the living room; it snapped me out of my train of thought.

"I'm coming, I'll be out in a second I'm just looking for another damp cloth to rap the second ice pack in" I answered.

Two minutes later I entered the living room and handed Bella the ice packs.

"Thanks" she muttered obviously she was quite embarrassed.

"We were just about to tell Bella about the awesome apartment we found" said Jasper excitedly, "but since you were the one who found it maybe you should tell her."

"What, you guys are moving out?" she almost shouted "Where to? How far?" she asked sounding really worried.

"Bella calm down" I said as I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

When I could see that she was calming down, I thought about how I was going to tell her about our plans. I looked up and saw her beautiful brown eyes looking back at me waiting for answers.

"Bella" I started, "I was searching for apartments on the internet the other day, because we were talking about moving , we think it's about time we got a place of our own to live in without any adults."

I could see she was worried about how far we would be moving away.

I continued " That was when I came across a really nice apartment… in New York" I was almost whispering by the end of it.

"WHAT?" she shouted "NEW YORK?"

"Wait please let me finish Bella" I butted in before she could totally freak out, "it's a four bedroom place, very spacious and we were wondering if maybe you wanted to join us" I finished quickly and held my breath.

I knew if she said yes it would be even harder to hide my feelings from her, then again if she said no I would be shattered I wanted her to be with me so I could keep an eye on her and protect her, even if I couldn't ell her how I really felt about her.

**Bella's Perspective**

OMG! I was screaming in my head, New York, they wanted me to go live with them in New York!

"But New York is so far from Forks" I said, but I knew that was the whole point, they had just found the escape we had been talking about a few weeks ago.

"Yeah we know its far but we've had enough of Forks, we need a change, we need an adventure" answered Jasper.

"Bells it wouldn't be the same without you" shouted Emmett "Are you in? Are you going to join us?"

I Looked around and saw all three of them looking at me smiling.

"You look scared" chuckled Edward.

"I am" I answered truthfully but with double meaning "But I also think it would be a great way to start our lives away from our parents."

"So you're going to come with us?" Emmett was almost jumping up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I answered, as the excitement set in "Were moving to New York!"

They all jumped up and hugged me at the same time, and then we all started jumping up and down as we chanted "Were moving to New York, Were moving to New York!"

When we finally clamed down I asked "How did Carlisle and Esme take the news? Have you even told them yet?"

"Um… well we haven't actually told them yet, we were kind of waiting for an answer from you" smiled Jasper.

"How about we have a barbeque tomorrow and we break the news to all of them, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renée" suggested Emmett.

"Ok, that's settled then we will break the news to all of them at the same time tomorrow" I confirmed, relived that I wouldn't have to break it to Charlie and Renée alone.

We spent the next three hours talking about New York, and then the door bell rang, my parents were home from their dinner date with some of dad's work mates.

"Hello boys" said Charlie as he and my mum walked through the door.

"Hello Charlie, Hello Renée" they all answered as they got up off the couch.

"How was the ski trip?" my mum asked them.

"Yeah, it was really good, but we are really tired from the trip so I think we will all be going now" answered Jasper as they kissed my parents and me good night.

"See you tomorrow Bella' smiled Edward as the left.

When they were gone I tuned to my parents trying to act as normally as possible. "So how was dinner?" I asked.

"Yes dear it was lovely" my mum replied "but it's almost two o'clock in he morning so we should all be going to bed"

"Ok, sure we will talk tomorrow" I kissed them both goodnight and escaped up to my room.

There was so much going through my mind, living in New York, living with Edward, living with Emmett, living with Edward, living with Jasper, living with Edward, leaving Forks, moving out, leaving Charlie and Renée, OMG! I WAS GOING TO BE LIVING WITH EDWARD!

This was going to be hard, I found it hard enough just living next door to him now I was going to be living with him. How was I going to hide my feelings any longer?

My only hope was that either I would find I guy in New York that I really liked and would make me forget all about my feelings for Edward, or that Edward would find a girlfriend in New York forcing me to forget about him.

Either way I tried to think positive even though I knew that I would never get over Edward Cullen… I was totally in love with him.

**AN: So there you go that was the second chapter! If you want the next one PLEASE review!! I don't care if any the reviews aren't good ones even though I hope they are I just want to hear what you guys think!!! **


	4. Awkward

**AN: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed it really means a lot to me and it inspires me to continue! To those of you who didn't review I would really like to know what you think of it even if you don't like it! So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy is and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**BTW: These Characters aren't mine!**

**Chapter 3: Awkward**

**Bella's Perspective **

That night I hardly slept, I stayed awake for hours thinking about Edward Cullen and when I finally fell asleep I dreamt of him, now it was time to get up because it was about eleven o'clock in the afternoon.

I tried to think about how my parents would take the news about New York, then I hoped that Jasper would take on his normal role as group spokes person and be the one to break the news to them.

I was about to text Edward and ask him what was happening with the barbeque when my phone rang, it was Edward.

"Hey Edward" I answered the phone trying not to sound tired.

"Hey Bells" he said.

I was surprised he was the one who sounded tired, like he hadn't slept very well last night either. I wondered why, I knew it wouldn't be the same reason as me but I decided to comment on it anyway.

"You sound tired"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night, I just had some things on my mind but that's nothing for you to worry about" he explained hesitantly.

"Anyway, the reason I called was to tell you that the barbeque will be at our house at one, is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure" I answered I'd hardly been listening to what he was saying, I was a bit dazed by his heart stopping velvety voice, that was when I heard a massive BANG from his end of the line.

"EMMETT" I heard him shout then he said "Sorry Bella I got to go, I think my stupid brother just broke my T.V" and before I could say another word he hung up the phone.

Knowing Emmett his baseball team had probably lost some big game, and then that usually resulted in him kicking the T.V through the wall, lucky the Cullen's were loaded because if my suspicions were correct and that's what had happened then that would be the sixth T.V this year.

I tried to forget about Edward and what was happening over at the Cullen's house right now and started getting ready.

Before anything I got some breakfast and told my parents that we were going over to the Cullen's at one for a barbeque.

They were fine with it, a Barbie at the Cullen's house wasn't anything unusual, we were always going over there and vice versa, but they didn't know how different this Barbie was going to be.

After having a shower, drying my hair and putting on a nice but casual dress I added some mascara and was ready to go.

"Mum, Dad" I shouted "We are going to be late, hurry up!"

"Darling they only live next door" my dad reminded me as he and my mum came down the stairs.

My mum walked into the kitchen and grabbed a salad off the bench while my dad walked into the living room to get a nice bottle of champagne from the bar. Now we were ready to go.

**Edward's Perspective**

I was helping Carlisle with the barbeque, and I was trying to think of the best way to tell him what Emmett had done to the brand new T.V both he and Esme had just gotten me, to replace the last one Emmett had broken.

He and Esme had been out shopping for food this morning and they hadn't been here to hear him break it.

"Um… Carlisle" I decided now was better than later, especially if we were going to tell them about the New York plans later.

"Yes Edward" he replied, looking both worried and curious by the tone and expression in my voice.

"Well you know how you and Esme went out shopping this morning" I continued, and he merely nodded "Well while you were gone Emmett was kind of watching a baseball game in my room and well…"

"He broke another T.V, didn't he" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" I nodded, but before I could explain, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I shouted as I ran for the front door.

I opened the door and there was the Swan family.

"Good after noon Renée, Good afternoon Charlie" I said as I kissed Renée on the cheek and shook Charlie's hand, and led them into the house where Esme could greet them.

Then I turned to Bella, who was wearing this lovely black dress that hugged her figure nicely. I greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss.

As I hugged her I breathed in her lovely scent, she smelt like strawberries the shampoo she used.

"You look lovely" I told her as I backed away a little because her beauty was getting to me, this earned me a weird look from Charlie and made her blush, but oh well.

I heard Emmett shout my name from upstairs, I knew he wanted to show Bella the pictures of the apartment so I grabbed her hand gently and started leading her up the stairs.

"Where do you think you two are going?" asked Charlie.

"Jasper, Emmett and I just wanted to show Bella something" I answered; I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"And you can't show down here?" he questioned.

"It's on the computer" I said trying to act normal.

"I'm sure" Charlie muttered under his breath, not intending anyone to hear.

"Dad" I heard Bella interrupt "They just want to show me something, relax I know what you are thinking, there is nothing going on between Edward and I I've told you that a million times.

People were always making assumptions that there was something going on between us, at first it was amusing but now it was plain annoying and it just made it harder for me to hide my feelings from her.

Charlie didn't know what to say for a moment, but then he thought of something "Are you sure you're not a couple?" he asked, worried "It's just that you guys act a lot like a couple" he finished and looked at our hands that were still together.

I immediately let go of her hand and backed off a little before I answered.

"Look Charlie there is nothing going on between us we are just really good friends, always have been, always will be."

He seemed pleased with this answer as he got dragged off into the kitchen and out through the back door by Esme.

"Well that was awkward" I said turning to Bella who was blushing like she always did, even when she was only a little bit embarrassed.

"Why don't they get that we are just friends?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" I said as we entered my room where we found Emmett and Jasper on the computer.

Bella walked over to the computer and Jasper started showing her pictures of the apartment.

This left me thinking about the real answer I had to Bella's question, maybe I was making it obvious that I liked Bella as more than a friend, maybe my attempts at hiding my feelings for Bella weren't much use and people like Charlie could see right through them.

Then a thought hit me what if Bella could see through my attempts at hiding my feelings for her, could she tell that I liked her, she had been acting a little weird around me lately was that because I was making her feel uncomfortable?

Before I could think about it any longer I heard Bella's gasps and Emmett's chuckles coming from over at the computer, so I walked forward to join them.

"OMG!" gasped Bella, with a very excited look on her face. Kind of like the look you see on little kids faces on Christmas morning when they see all their presents, "This place looks amazing" she was almost screaming.

"Yeah it is" Emmett, Jasper and I all said in synchronization, we had acted the same way when we first saw the apartment.

"I have two questions though" she said when she calmed a little bit, "First question, are we renting or buying?"

Jasper decided to answer the question "Well… at first we were going to rent it, but then we decided that if we bought it then when we all decide to go our separate ways we could just rent it out and split the money four ways!"

"Ok… second question… how much is it?" she asked looking a bit worried, I knew why, even she could tell that it wasn't going to be cheap.

"Um…" Emmett started hesitantly, "As you can imagine it's not cheap."

"Just tell me how much it is"

"Ok… three- hundred thousand… each" he finished

"OMG, so the apartment costs 1.2 million dollars" she said in awe.

"Yeah we know it's expensive" Jasper butted in "But it does have four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a study, a very large living room, and an amazing kitchen… not to mention the view of the city."

"Ok… fair enough" she answered happily.

I sighed quietly with relief I though for a moment then that she was going to pull out.

We spent the next ten minutes just smiling at each other and going through all the pictures over and over again. Before we could discuss it further Esme called us down for lunch.

As we were walking down the stairs Jasper stopped us.

"Guys, stop looking so happy" he snapped, and then he said what I think we were all secretly waiting for, "And after lunch let me do all the talking."

Without another word we all walked out into the backyard.

**AN: So that's the end of the chapter… obviously! It might be a couple of days before I post the next chapter I will try and post it as soon as possible. Please review because if you don't I will just think that people don't like my story. Once again big thank you to those of you who did review.**


	5. Attack

**AN: Thank-you to the people that reviewed this story I really appreciate it!!! To those of you who didn't review PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my mum kept dragging me places to do last minute Christmas shopping. I'll cut this authors note short because there will be a longer one at the end PLEASE READ IT!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**BTW: These Characters aren't mine!**

**Chapter 4: Attack**

**Jasper's Perspective**

Wow! I had eaten so much, not as much as Emmett, but enough to make me feel a little bit sick.

I could see from the corners of my eyes that Edward and Emmett were starting to fidget; even Bella who was on the other side on Edward was starting to get really uncomfortable.

I decided to start commenting on the food.

"Everything was really nice" I commented looking at Esme, then I turned to Renée "And the salad, did you do something different to it, I really liked it?" I asked.

"Um… no it's the same as always Jasper, but thank-you anyway" said Renée, looking a bit confused.

Carlisle was very observant and there was no doubt in me, when he looked at me I could see the suspicion in his eyes, he knew something was up.

Edward had obviously sensed it too and was now looking at me as if he was waiting for me to start.

I decided I would wait a little while longer before I mentioned New York and told Edward this by giving him a look that said "Not yet."

Charlie started talking to Carlisle about a fishing trip they could go on next weekend and Esme and Renée were discussing new recipes they could try.

I started thinking about what would happen in New York, I though about Edward and the way he felt about Bella, this was going to be hard for him.

Then I thought about Bella. Emmett and I had agreed that we thought she liked Edward. We didn't know exactly how much she liked him but we guessed it was just about as much as he liked her… a lot!

Obviously there was no way we were going to tell Edward about this, Bella was our friend and we also weren't going to question her about it because that would just be awkward.

We were just going to let them work it out, and there was no doubt that they would eventually get together, they loved each other too much not to.

Edward was always protecting her, in my opinion he was way over protective. He always did anything for her and was complimenting her constantly.

He also never got mad at her and got this sparkle in his eyes whenever she was in the room, not to mention that he never stopped smiling in her presence.

Bella was just as bad, she was always blushing when he complimented her, always sat near him when we were all together and she also never got mad at him.

She got really jealous and would start to blush when other girls flirted with him, even though he gave them no attention what so ever, and when he spoke to her with his velvety voice and looked at her with his hazel green eyes she seemed dazzled… it was funny to watch.

I found it both funny and annoying that both were so blind to the others love, everyone noticed except for them.

The parents though that there was something going on between them, I laughed as I thought of the look Charlie always gave Edward when he and Bella were anywhere within a meter of each other.

Emmett and I had heard the conversation Edward, Bella and Charlie had had on the stairs, Charlie didn't trust Edward one bit, and we were laughing so hard I don't know how we managed to stop as they entered the room.

It wasn't just the parents though who had noticed how Edward and Bella acted together, even when we went out to the movies or to a restaurant they always got mistaken for a couple.

…

I was about to get up and break the news about New York to the parents when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and it was Edward.

"Hey help Emmett, Bella and I clear away the dishes" he said, I heard the hint of desperation in his voice and by the concerned look on Carlisle's face he had too.

"Ok, sure" I got up and started helping.

After we had cleared away the last dishes Edward gathered us in the hallway, and then looked at me angrily.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" he snapped at me.

"I'm going to tell them, I was going to do it just before you told us to help clear the plates" I answered a little hurt.

"Well you were taking your damn time" he said still angrily.

"Edward calm down" said Bella softly as she placed her hand on his arm.

I looked at Emmett who was smiling, I was trying really hard not to smile myself, they were having a 'couple' moment without even realizing it.

Edward calmed down instantly and smiled at Bella.

"Sorry for snapping at you" he apologized to me, "but now we have to go back out there and you have to break the news to them now."

"Let's go" I said as we all walked back through the kitchen and back into the backyard, where all the parents were still talking.

They all stopped and looked at us as we approached the table.

"Mum, Dad, Charlie, Renée" I started then I turned my head to Edward and he nodded as if to say go ahead, I nodded back and turned to face the parents again as I continued "We have something to tell you guys, something that we are all really exited about and we hope you guys will be happy for us.

Carlisle looked confused, Esme looked surprised, Renée looked worried and Charlie looked at Edward… in other words he looked angry.

Before I could continue Esme butted in.

"It's not dangerous or illegal, is it?" she asked mainly looking at Emmett.

"No, it's not" I assured her and then I continued, "Well we all know that Forks is a small town with limited jobs available and we have decided that we need a change in our life style, we are 22 years old now and we have our own lives to live and frankly we can't live to our full potential here. So after discussing the matter we have decided on a new adventure, we are moving… to New York" I finished, relived it was now all out in the open.

"What?" asked Esme and Renée in synchronization.

"Mum, Esme we are moving o New York" Bella repeated my words.

I looked at Charlie because I knew he was most likely to absolutely freak out, I thought he would be angry at Bella for not including him in such a big decision, but no he was looking at Edward.

Well he was actually glaring at Edward as he turned from white, to green, to pink, to red, I thought he was going to explode, some how in his eyes this was all Edwards fault.

**Charlie's Perspective**

I was going to kill him; I was going to get a baseball bat and beat him with it and then use my bare hands to strangle him to death.

Hold on wait, I'm a police man I own pepper spray, a taser gun, a baton… OMG I own a gun! I was trying to think of the best possible way to punish him for corrupting my baby.

Before I knew what I was doing I lunged across the table, they knew I was angry but they never thought I would do this, I had a better chance if I used the Element of surprise.

I pinned this asshole to the ground and started throwing wild punches, all my police training had gone out the window.

Blood was pouring out of his nose and I had split his lip, but this wasn't enough I had to put him through more pain.

I rolled him onto his back and twisted his arm until his elbow and shoulder popped out of place… the funny thing was I don't even think he was trying to fight back, aha he knew he deserved this.

Before I could do anymore damage I felt a massive pair of hands pull me off Edward, my guess it was Emmett.

He placed me on a chair and I looked up to see everybody looking at me, wow they looked almost as angry as I felt but somehow I think they were angry with me and not with Edward…Crap!

Edward moaned on the ground and Carlisle and Bella rushed to him, Carlisle being a doctor would easily be able to place his elbow and shoulder back into place.

Bella glared at me, if looks could kill I would be dead, but then she turned to Edward and started apologizing for what I had done.

The others all looked at me for a little while longer before they also went to Edwards's side, everyone except Renée.

Renée came closer giving me the exact same glare that Bella has given me, only with more years of experience hers was much scarier.

She stopped about a foot away from me and just continued glaring.

I was still so angry I still wanted to kill Edward and I knew she could see that.

WHACK! A hand connected with the side of my face at full force, she had slapped me, it hurt and I could see Emmett laughing in the background.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked through gritted teeth, she was so... mad, but I didn't answer her because I didn't know what to say.

Bella got up from Edward's side and joined Renée's.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked "He didn't do anything and you just attacked him" she was screaming at this point, "If you were angry, you should have been angry with me."

WHACK! A hand connected with the opposite side of my face, now Bella had slapped me… it must have meant they really hated me right now… but no I hadn't done anything wrong, this was all Edward's fault and I wasn't backing down.

**Emmett's Perspective**

WHACK! I was replaying the scene in my head, I couldn't believe that Bella had just slapped him, she hardly ever argued with him and now she was slapping him.

I knew the reason she had slapped him, apart from being angry with him for attacking Edward, she was feeling protective of Edward, it was so… cute!

As I stopped laughing about the slap I looked down at Edward I couldn't help but think that he hadn't even tried to fight back...

Edward was a strong guy he often 'dealt' with guys who were being bad to Bella, he wasn't as strong as me of course but I was almost 100% sure that he could have taken Charlie on any day. So why didn't' he, I wasn't sure, but I was confused.

Carlisle and Jasper helped Edward get up and then helped him into the house, Esme followed them and I was about to too but then I saw Bella sitting in a chair looking really upset, I think she was even crying.

I looked around for Charlie and Renée, but Renée had obviously dragged Charlie home.

I knew what Bella was thinking, she was probably telling herself this was all her fault. She confirmed my suspicion when she noticed I was there.

"This is all my fault" she said looking up at me, surely there were tears in her eyes.

"No it isn't" I comforted her " It's not your fault for wanting to live a better life Bella you cant always think about everyone else, sometimes you just have to do something for yourself" wow I was being pretty mature, that's a first.

Bella chuckled as if she had been thinking the same thing.

"It's just, I can't believe my dad attacked Edward", she stated "How was it his fault in any way?"

"Well in your dad's eyes it must have looked as if it _was _Edward's fault, I don't know how because like you I cant see how its his fault, but your dad loves you and I'm sure he only did it because he was trying to protect you." I didn't know I had this much maturity in me, it was freaking me out.

"Emmett" she laughed "Where is all this maturity coming from?"

"I don't know" I answered, I was laughing too, "I was just thinking the same thing it's kind of scary, isn't it?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah very scary" she smiled

"By the way" I said "Remind me not to get on your bad side, I never knew you could slap so hard, that was one of the loudest whacks I have ever heard and it was much louder than Renée's."

"Well you better remember that next time you want to tease me" she teased, but then I could see the sadness in her eyes again, "Do you think my dad will forgive me for that?" she asked

"I'm sure he will, I guess he is probably thinking if you will forgive him for attacking Edward" I smiled and grabbed her hand as I pulled her out of he chair, "Come on, let's go see how Edward is."

_____________________________________________________________

**VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**AN: Once again sorry I took so long to update! Um ****I just want to clarify that Bella is rich as well as the Cullen's. I also have a few questions to ask.**

**Question 1: Would you guys prefer I write from the perspective of different characters, like I did in this chapter or would you prefer I stuck to Edward and Bella? Personally I think it more interesting from different perspectives but I want to know what you guys think.**

**Question 2: Do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters?**

**Question 3: Do you guys like the story so far?**

**Question4: What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE TRY TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVEIWS… I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO I CAN MAKE THIS STORY AS ENJOYABLE AS POSSIBLE!!!**

**I'LL TRY UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND A MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM AUSTRALIA!!! ******


	6. Bikini

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to up date, I have just been really busy!**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it, it really inspires me to continue knowing that people are actually enjoying it!**

**Also another big thank you to those of you who answered the questions I asked at the end of the last chapter in your reviews. It seems like most of you prefer different perspectives, some of you though did say that you preferred I stuck to Edward's and Bella's perspectives, sorry to say that majority rules, but if it helps I will promise to try and have both Edward's and Bella's perspectives in every chapter along with others.**

**BTW: These characters aren't mine!**

**Chapter 5: Bikini**

**Edward's Perspective**

It had been almost two weeks since we had broken the news about New York to our parents.

Unlike Charlie, Carlisle and Esme seemed pretty ok with the move, they knew something like this was coming and they were happy for us because they knew this was a better choice for our careers and our futures.

Renée seemed ok with Bella's decision too, obviously she was sad to have her only child move out of home, but what made Bella happy made her happy too.

We pretty much had the apartment, all we had to do now was check it out and sign the final papers, that's what I was doing now buying tickets to visit New York this weekend so we could get everything out of the way and move in as soon as possible.

When I had bought the tickets online I made my way down stairs to get something to eat, it was three o'clock in the afternoon and I hadn't eaten anything all day, I was starving.

Esme was in the trying out a _new_ recipe.

I grabbed a muesli bar and sat on a stool on the opposite side of the bench to where Esme was chopping vegetables.

"Mum, I just bought tickets to New York for this weekend just so we can just go check out the apartment and sign the final papers" I said "Is that ok?"

"Of course that's ok" she smiled, she truly was happy that we were happy, "You all must be really excited"

"Yeah we can't wait" I answered "It's going to be so much fun living in an entirely different place."

"You have to promise to come and visit me" she pouted jokingly.

"Don't worry I will" I laughed "But you have to come and visit us too."

"Oh… I'm sure I could manage that" she laughed with me.

I heard big foot steps coming down the stairs and turned to see who it was even though I already knew it was Emmett.

"Hey what's up weakling" he slapped me on the back and went to see what Esme was cooking.

He had been calling me weakling ever since the _incident_ with Charlie and it was starting to get on my nerves, it was becoming more annoying than when he called me Eddie, actually I would prefer he called me Eddie.

He knew just as well as I did why I didn't try to fight Charlie that day.

It was because I didn't want to hurt Bella or make her angry with me, if I had fought Charlie then she wouldn't be talking to both of us right now and I didn't know if I could take that.

I decided I was just going to ignore his _weakling _comment.

"So mum, what are you cooking?" he asked Esme.

"A new recipe" she smiled, "You will just have to wait and see."

"Fine" he growled, I could tell he was really annoyed because he wanted to know what it was… now!

"Hey, Emmett" I said "I got tickets for New York"

"Really, for when?" he asked suddenly happy again.

"Tomorrow, the plane leaves at nine o'clock tomorrow night" I answered.

"That's awesome" he was almost squealing with excitement "Have you told Bella and Jazz yet?"

"No, not yet I was just about to go tell Jazz" I answered.

"Na Ah" he smiled evilly "I'll tell Jazz, _you_ go tell Bella"

"No way I'm not going next door" I shouted "I bet Charlie is still fuming, you go tell Bella and I'll tell Jazz.

"Come on I'm sure he has calmed down by now, it's been almost two weeks" Esme butted into our conversation.

I was about to give in when I realized she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny" I was still shouting "You know it wasn't my fault"

"Yes, I know sweetie" she said calmly.

I had to get out of the kitchen before I really lost my tempter with both of them.

"Fine, I'll go tell Bella" I shouted as I stormed out of the kitchen.

I took as long as I could to walk next door. I hoped Bella would answer the door, maybe Charlie wasn't home yet.

What would I do if Charlie answered the door? Would I run? Would I fight? Or would I act as if nothing had happened?

Before I could give it anymore thought I was on their doorstep.

I knocked on the door and preyed to god that Bella would answer the door, I waited for ten painfully long seconds before I heard someone on the other side of the door.

The door opened and there stood Charlie.

"H-hey" I stuttered "Is Bella home?

"No she is not home" he shouted "And no she is NOT going to New York" he finished and slammed the door shut in my face.

I stood there shocked for about a minute and then I turned around to leave.

Just as I was about to step off the porch when the door opened again, please god let it be Bella, I turned around and Charlie was standing there…again.

Oh no I should run, I know I should. I turned back around and continued walking off the porch.

"Edward wait" I heard Charlie shout after me.

What did he want now I thought, maybe he wanted to finish off the job. Did he have his gun with him?

"Edward I was being rude" he continued.

I turned to face him, shocked at the sudden change of heart.

"I want to apologize for just then and for what I did the other day, I know I over reacted and I really am sorry" he said in what I thought was a sincere voice and he started to walk towards me.

He stopped about a foot away and smiled… an evil smile.

Before I could turn and run he sprayed something in my face which I instantly recognized as pepper spray and started screaming, I mean shouting.

"Take that you disrespectful human being" he shouted 'You think you can get away with making my baby run away with you and your brothers to New York. I don't even want to know what you had planned for once she was living with you, you disgusting perverted asshole" With that he slammed the door shut again.

I was on the ground in pain, I couldn't see and I couldn't breathe the pepper spray was burning my eyes and my airways.

"Edward?" I heard a confused voice shout from the side of the house it was Bella she must have been in the backyard.

"Yeah" I managed to shout back and then started having a coughing fit.

"Omg, Edward" she shouted, she was closer now only a couple of meters away, "What on earth happened?" she asked as she ran to my side.

"Your… dad… pepper…spray" I managed to say, no doubt she could smell it now she was so close, how could you not.

"He sprayed you with pepper spray?" she asked shocked.

"Yes" I answered and then started into another coughing fit.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" she said as she helped me get up and walk around the side of the house to the water tap.

She helped me rinse the pepper spray out of my eyes and off my face, my heart was thumping loudly the whole time because she was so close. It was so loud I hoped she couldn't hear it.

When we were done she hugged me and apologized.

"Edward, I'm sorry" she whispered in my ear, "Really, really sorry"

"It's ok, it's not your fault" I said as I hugged her back.

When she pulled away I realized she was soaking wet and in a little, blue bikini, my heart almost stopped and I felt my jaw hit the ground.

I think she noticed the shocked look on my face because her face blushed bright red.

I stood there for a second, lost for words when I remembered why I had come in the first place.

"Um… I came by to tell you that I bought tickets to New York, for this weekend so we can go check it out and sign the last bit of paper work." I said.

"Really, that's awesome" she squealed excitedly and flung her arms around my neck pulling me into another hug, then she remember she was in a bikini and backed off again blushing, I couldn't help but give out a little chuckle.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked still a bit embarrassed.

"Tomorrow night at nine o'clock" I answered, I was still a bit shocked at how beautiful she looked right now, even with no makeup on and her hair all wet and messy from the chlorine.

"Ok, cool" she said, looking a bit cold now, "Do you want to come in for a coffee?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, thank you" I almost shouted "I need to go help Esme in the kitchen" I lied.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow" she said.

"Bye" I said as I kissed her on the cheek, undoubtedly probably making her blush again and turned to walk back home.

**Renée's Perspective**

Charlie was looking very smug on the couch, there was no doubt he was up to something. I hoped it had nothing to do with punishing Edward or ruining Bella's plans to move to New York. I had never seen her this happy before and I didn't want Charlie to make things hard for her by being so immature.

Bella stormed in through the back door, soaking wet from the pool before I could ask Charlie what he was up to.

"Bella, Honey what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, she looked extremely angry like she was about to kill.

"Dad" she screamed, yes she sure was angry, what did he do now, this must be why he was acting so smug.

"DAD" she screamed again, "Get over here now!"

Charlie entered the room still looking smug, but scared all the same. What had he done?

"Yes, sweetie" he answered trying to sound innocent but he only managed to sound terrified.

"How dare you spray Edward in the face with pepper spray" she screamed almost in tears, angry tears as she called them, I just stood there shocked because I didn't know what to say, they had to sort this out!

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?" muttered Charlie

Bella approached him and no matter how much he wanted to step back he didn't, he stood his ground.

"This has to stop now" she screamed "This is not Edward's fault and I am moving to New York whether you like it or not" she poked him hard in the chest and he flinched "Get out of my way" she said before she ran up the stairs.

I stood there because I didn't know what to say, I thought he would have gotten over this by now.

Bella was twenty-two years old and wasn't a baby anymore, he would just have to learn how to except that.

I decided I would go check up on Bella and maybe try and calm her down a bit, but I had to say something to Charlie first.

"Charlie, Why?" I asked, not knowing what else to say "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want her living with three males" he shouted "Especially Edward"

"Well they are her friends and she did say there was nothing going on between her and Edward, well at least not for now" I answered "You are just going to have to trust her."

"I do trust her, it's them I don't trust" he snapped angrily.

"Well you should trust them" I screamed losing my patients with him "And… You better find a way to make it up to Bella and apologize to Edward."

**Bella's Perspective**

After I stormed upstairs I decided to start packing since I had nothing better to do, that's when I realized I was still soaking wet from the pool.

Seeing and embarrassing myself in front of Edward and my anger at my father had completely made me forget.

I grabbed my towel and a change of clothes and went to my bathroom to have a shower.

I would have to learn to control myself in front of Edward; I couldn't keep blushing at every laugh, kiss, touch, hug, smile and comment that came from him because it would just give me away.

As for my father I was to angry to even think about it.

The hot water relaxed me a bit but when I got out of the shower I was angry again.

I tried to forget about my anger, my thoughts drifted to Edward. What would happen if I couldn't hide my feelings for him any more when we moved to New York? What would happen if he said he didn't want to be friends anymore? What if Emmett and Jasper left me too? Would I be all alone in New York?

"Bella" my mum shouted from my bedroom, "is everything alright?"

"Yes mum I'm fine" I answered "I Just had a shower I'll be out in a minute, just let me get dressed"

I put on a loose dress and towel dried my hair, I couldn't stall any longer in the bathroom and she was waiting in my room so I unlocked the bathroom door and went out to join her.

I found her on my bed looking at the little suitcase I had opened on top of my blanket and started putting things in, she looked confused, right I hadn't told her about our little mini trip to New York yet.

"What's this for?" she asked as she looked up at me pointing towards the suitcase.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that we are going to New York for the weekend, just to check it out and sign the last lot of papers" I answered nervously.

"Ok" she actually did seem ok with it, "When are you leaving?"

"The plane leaves tomorrow night at nine o'clock" I said relieved that she was actually alright with this, but then I wondered how my dad would take it.

"And when do you come back?" she smiled.

"Sunday night I think" I wasn't really sure, I would have to call and ask later.

'You're going to love it I know you will" she hugged me "And don't worry about your father, he will come around, I will make sure of it.

'Thanks mum" I laughed

"Ok I'll leave you to pack then" she said as she slipped out the door.

I really hoped my dad would come around and soon because the way he was treating Edward was not ok with me.

I tried to empty my head and get rid of all my thoughts by packing, but then I remembered I didn't know when we were coming back, so I picked up my phone a dialed Edwards number which I knew off by heart… sad.

It rang three times but then he didn't answer me, I hoped he wasn't angry at me for what had happened, I felt really guilty.

Then I tried Jasper but he too didn't pick up, so I decided to try Emmett's phone, he better pick up, what was going on?

**Emmett's Perspective**

Edward came back through the front door looking upset. I wondered what had happened, I had heard Charlie shouting at him but I wanted details.

"Bro, what happened" I chuckled as I approached him, "Is that pepper spray I can smell?" it wasn't, was it.

"Yes, it's pepper spray" he snapped, touchy much?

"Omg, Charlie sprayed you with pepper spray" I boomed I was on the ground with laughter, "Or was it Bella?"

"It was Charlie, apparently he _hasn't_ calmed down yet" he said turning to Esme who had just walked into the hallway from the kitchen with Jasper.

"I'm sorry Edward I really thought he would have calmed down by now" said Esme trying really hard to hold back her laughter.

"Well he hasn't" said Edward obviously still angry and upset.

"Well he must think you're planning to get up to something pretty _naughty_ with his daughter, if he has attacked you twice" I laughed "Maybe next time he will come after you with a gun, if I was you I would by myself a bullet proof vest."

"Shut up, Emmett" he shouted, before he stomped up the stairs to have a shower.

Esme, Jasper and I just stood there laughing I found it so funny that Edward got attacked again, yet again Bella must be pretty angry and upset with Charlie, I hoped she doesn't pull out of our New York plans, it wouldn't be the same without her.

I went into the living room; I wanted to become master in tennis on wii before we left for New York.

I had thirty- nine skill points to go when my phone rang, the caller ID said it was Bella.

"Hey Bells" I answered "What's up?"

"Hey Emmett" she said, she almost sounded relieved I wonder why, "Why aren't Edward and Jasper answering their phones?" she asked, that's why; she was relieved that I answered my phone.

"Jasper broke his phone and Edwards in the shower" I answered "A bit anxious to hear Edward's voice are we?"

"Shut up Emmett" she shouted, "Speaking of Edward, how is he? I suppose you heard what happened?"

"Yeah I heard what happened" I chuckled, "But I think his over it, his not angry at you if that's what your worried about" I knew that was what she was worried about.

"Anyway" she changed the subject from Edward, I smiled when I realized that Edward always did the same thing when Jasper and I hassled him about Bella, "I actually called to ask when we were coming back from New York?"

"Um… Sunday night, I think our plane leaves at around ten- thirty from New York" I answered.

"Ok, cool" she said "I got to go, Bye Emmett"

"See you Bells" I said before I hung up the phone.

**Edward's Perspective**

I was sitting on the couch in my room, playing video games with Jasper and Emmett, only they were playing and I was more or less just sitting there doing nothing.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and the way she had hugged me in that little blue bikini before.

She had been right there and there was nothing I wanted more than to kiss her and tell her how I really feel about her, but I shouldn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't, I can't just sacrifice our friendship like that.

"That's it" I hear Emmett shout "What's wrong with you your not even trying? Your just letting us beat you" he yelled at me.

"Sorry... nothing is wrong with me" I said, "I'm just a bit… distracted."

"What?" asked Jasper "Are you thinking about Bella?" he laughed.

"Did something happen when you went over there before?" joked Emmett, little did he know how right he was.

"No" I shouted, a little too loud and quickly, they knew something was up; they looked at me waiting for answers.

'Nothing happened" I repeated.

'Sure Eddie" snickered Emmett "We know you better than that, just spill the beans tell us what happened."

"Well" I started, I didn't know whether I should tell them or not, really it wasn't such a big deal, "It's just that… she was helping me rinse the pepper spray out of my eyes and then she hugged me and started apologizing for what had happened, I told her it wasn't her fault because it wasn't and then when she pulled away I noticed she was wearing this blue bikini…"

"Aww… how sweet" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Let me guess" Jasper butted in "You confessed your feelings and now you're going to live happily ever after" he joked.

"Oh how funny" I snapped "I wish… I pretty much just stood there in awe, stunned by how beautiful she looked and now I just can't stop thinking about her it's driving me insane."

Emmett got down on all fours like an animal and started sniffing around the room and then he started sniffing at me.

Jasper and I just sat there in shock wondering what the hell he was doing, he could be such a child sometimes but this was just weird.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper laughed

"Can't you smell it?" he asked

"Smell what?" Jasper and I asked in unison and confusion.

"Love… it seems to be coming from you Edward" he replied.

Jasper fell onto the floor in hysterics, seriously in wasn't _that _funny, I grabbed a pillow and wacked them both over the head with it.

"Guys, stop" I shouted "I've had enough, you guys are meant to be helping me you're not meant to be mucking around like two year olds."

"Ok" Jasper said, suddenly serious again "Maybe you should just tell her how you feel; you can't just hide your feelings for ever."

"Yeah" said Emmett getting up from all fours, "You guys are totally made for each other, just go for it man."

"No I can't do that" I shouted "Now if you don't mind I want to go to sleep so I would appreciate it if you guys left."

"Ok, just think about it, Good night" they both replied as the left my room.

When they were gone I lay done on my bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

That night I had nightmare after nightmare of how many different ways Bella could reject me. The nightmares made up my mind for me there was no way on earth that I was ever going to confess to Bella my feelings for her; I would just have to find a way to manage.

**AN: So there you go another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had fun writing it but I wasn't sure if it was good… my sister liked it.**

**This chapter was a bit longer like you guys requested in your reviews, I'll try and make the next one just as long or longer!**

**I would really appreciate at least 20 reviews on this chapter, I don't want to sound like I'm begging, but PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**As I've said before your reviews inspire me to continue writing so if you're enjoying this don't give me the wrong idea by now reviewing!!!**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted**

**P.S I'm open to any suggestions you may have, I wont say I'll use them but I'm interested to see what you guys are thinking and what direction you guys think the story is heading in!!! **


	7. Jealousy

**AN: I haven't updated since last year so, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, that's why it took me so long to update! I'm not sure why it was just a bit of a mental blank but I'm quite happy with the out come and I hope you guys are too.**

**Enjoy reading this chapter and please keep reviewing it means a lot to me!!!**

**BTW: These characters aren't mine!**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy **

**Edward's Perspective**

"Hurry up Emmett" I shouted at my stupid brother. He had been playing play station all day and he hadn't even packed yet and we really needed to go.

"Knock, knock" I heard someone knocking on the front door, it was probably Bella coming to see what was taking us so long.

I answered the door and almost lost my balance, she looked amazing. I had been thinking about her all night and all day but my memory did her no justice she was so much more breathtaking in real life.

"Hey Bella" I said remembering how to speak again, I smiled at her making her blush a lovely red color.

"Hi Edward" she replied shyly, maybe my behavior was making her feel uncomfortable, I had to act more normal around her I couldn't ruin this friendship.

"You look tired" I commented when I noticed the slight bags under her eyes, "Didn't you sleep well last night?" I asked and without thinking I cupped her face with my hands examining her further and getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm a bit tired but it's nothing really" she mumbled assuring me, nervous by how close we were, yet she didn't pull away and neither did I she just keep talking, "Actually you look tired yourself" she pointed out.

"Um… I was up pretty late last night playing video games with Emmett and Jasper" I said, it was partly true.

"Hmm, hmm" someone cleared their throat next to us, I dropped my hands from Bella's face immediately as both she and I turned to see both Emmett and Jasper smiling at us, Bella blushed as always, even I was a bit embarrassed.

"Ready to go?" I asked, trying to distract Emmett from making any inappropriate jokes or comments, luckily he actually got the hint and didn't say anything.

"Yes let's go" Jasper answered as we all walked out the door each carrying a mini suit case, everyone except for Emmett.

"Emmett where the hell is your stuff?" asked Bella laughing, having noticed the same thing as me.

"I didn't have time to pack" Emmett smiled sheepishly.

Jasper and I let out a snort, Emmett ignored us and Bella giggled.

"What do you mean you didn't have time?" she asked "It only takes about fifteen minutes."

"Well I was really busy… playing Wii and Play Station" Emmett answered proudly, this time Bella snorted at him and then started laughing.

"So what are you going to do for clothes?" Jasper asked as we got into the cab.

"I'll just buy stuff when we get there, I did remember to bring my phone and wallet" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We all just laughed at him, Emmett was… well Emmett.

**Bella's Perspective**

When we arrived at the airport Edward held my door open for me and gave me his hand as he helped me get out, he was such a gentleman, he amazed me as he was nothing like most guys.

Then he insisted on carrying my suitcase even when I told him he didn't have to and I was perfectly capable of carrying my own things.

He just gave me one of his dazzling smiles leaving me speechless and breathless and grabbed my arm to drag me towards where we check in our luggage.

When we stopped at the check in he still held onto my arm, as much as it felt awkward I honestly didn't want him to let go, his touch was making my heart beat extremely fast.

"What afraid someone will take her?" questioned Emmett as he saw Edwards hold on me.

Both he and Jasper cracked up, Edward let go and put a bit of space between us and as usual I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

We stepped up to the counter and handed the extremely pretty lady with long strawberry blonde hair our tickets and passports.

"Back again, Mr. Cullen?" she asked Edward flirtatiously, who did she think she was, Edward was mine, wait no he wasn't, damn Bella stop thinking like that I mentally slapped myself.

I wondered if she always flirted with him like this, the Cullen's are regular flyers and she had obviously met them before.

"Hello, Tanya" replied Edward as I felt him tense up next to me, he returned none of her flirtation what so ever to my relief.

"Are you going to New York this time?" she asked rhetorically looking at our tickets and then her eyes fell on me, "And who is this?" she asked rudely with a look of disgust and distaste on her face.

"This is our best friend, Bella" Emmett snarled at her, taking his position as the protective _older brother_.

"Hmm, nice to meet you Bella" she said not looking like she meant it at all but I didn't care as long as she stayed away from Edward.

She came around from behind the counter and lifted the first case to weigh it before letting it be taken away on the conveyer belt.

She did the same with the other two cases as well, making a great effort to bend down far enough for Edward to be able to get a good look down her extremely low cut, sluttish top.

I couldn't believe how angry and jealous I felt I wanted to rip her head off and feed it to the sharks, who did she think she was the dumb slut, thank god Edward wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention.

"Have as nice flight" she spat hastily as she passed our tickets and passports back to Edward, she was furious that he had pretty much ignored all her attempts at flirting with him, I… I was thrilled.

As we walked away from the check in, towards the departure terminals Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing.

"She never gives up, does she?" teased Jasper through his laughter.

"Man, I thought she was about to jump on you" boomed Emmett "Did you see the way she was trying to get you to look down her top at her perfect…"

"Stop!" shouted Edward, cutting Emmett and his disturbing thoughts off, "It's not my fault that woman can't take a hint."

He placed his hand on the lower of my back - not in a romantic way but his touch still took my breath away and set my heart into a frenzy – and guided me forward to where we board the plane.

As we boarded the plane and found our seats in first class, three of the air hostesses came and asked us if we _needed anything_, their eyes on the boys – mostly Edward – the whole time.

As if I couldn't hear the double meaning in their voices.

"We are fine" snapped Edward, he had obviously had had enough for one day and their flirtatious giggling and the way they were batting their eyelashes was driving him totally insane.

They turned and stalked away, upset by the lack of attention the received, how unprofessional of them.

I took my seat and Edward took the seat next to me as Jasper and Emmett sat together.

I lay back and closed my eyes; this was going to be a long trip.

…

I woke up two hours into the flight to find a pair of eyes staring back down at me only about ten centimeters away.

I let out a scream almost instantly when I realized that they weren't a pair of those amazing green Cullen eyes.

Edward jumped up next to me when he heard me scream as did Emmett and Jasper. Edward growled at the guy around our age that was standing so close to me and had given me a fright, but he didn't move away.

"What do you want?" barked Edward, in a very protective way but I though I heard jealousy somewhere in his tone but I must have been imagining it, I was losing my mind and confusing fantasy with reality.

"Did it hurt?" asked the strange man curiously and suspiciously.

Emmett let out a girlish sort of giggle, "He wouldn't" I heard him whisper to Jasper who just chuckled.

"Oh, you would be surprised, I think he would" answered Jasper, no concern only humor in his voice.

What the hell were they on about, was I still asleep?

I turned to look at them maybe they could tell me what was going on, but the look of worry and confusion on my face just made them laugh a lot harder.

I turned to Edward, his hands were in tight fists, but then again I could see a bit of a smile playing on the edge of his lips like he was trying to hold back laughter.

I looked back up at the guy who hadn't moved and was still awaiting an answer to his question, but I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and no one was willing to tell me so I asked.

"Did what hurt?" I hesitated, the confusion and now also annoyance was present in my voice.

"When you fell out of heaven" he retorted like it was the most obvious thing on earth, "Because baby you must be an angel."

I heard Jasper and Emmett crack up laughing and even Edward couldn't hold it in any longer. Even a few people who were sitting close enough to hear the conversation were laughing.

All I could do was sit there… shocked, was this guy serious?

"I need to use the bathroom" I mumbled getting up and gently pushing him out of my way before making my way to the toilet.

I sat on the toilet to think about what had just happened, girls were usually hitting on Edward, Emmett and Jasper, not guys hitting on me.

Its just that I'm ordinary looking and maybe a bit nerdy, I liked to spend my spare time, reading and writing, I am clumsy and not athletic was so ever, I'm not fat but not skinny, I have pale skin and no sense of style, why would anyone hit on me?

I guess that's another reason why I would never have a chance with Edward he was god-like, beautiful, graceful, smart, friendly, funny, caring, strong and athletic and I was just…me!

After I came to the conclusion that it must have only been a prank, joke or dare and that Edward was laughing because he found it funny that someone would hit on unattractive, clumsy Bella, I composed myself and made my way back to my seat.

Three seats in front of me I could see the guy who had tried to hit on me sitting with two other guys, smiling at me.

I sat in my seat, ignoring him and found that Emmett and Jasper had fallen back asleep again and Edward was typing on his laptop.

Edward was probably typing up the next chapter for his fanfic, to update later onto .

I had gotten him totally obsessed with the web site, I myself was totally obsessed, we both loved to read and most importantly write so it was a great way to see what people think of our ideas.

That's one of the reasons why we are so close, because we shared common interests.

I lay back trying to fall asleep again for the remaining three and a half hours of the flight.

That was when something hit me on the forehead, it wasn't hard just extremely annoying, why was someone throwing something at me?

I opened my eyes and sat up in my seat, "What the heck…?" I exclaimed and I saw one of the guys sitting three seats down, he had turned around and smiled at me seductively as he blew me a kiss and winked at me cheekily, he was one of the friends of the guy who had hit on me before.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward, looking up from his laptop screen.

"Nothing one of that idiot's friends just threw this at my head" I answered picking up what looked like a scrunched up piece on paper, I could make out the words _Read me _on it so I un-scrunched it.

"What does it say?" he asked curiously and annoyed.

I read the letter in my head and then passed it to him to read, he read it out loud.

_Hey Babe,_

_Sorry about my friend earlier, he is a bit of an idiot to think that he ever had a chance with someone as hot and sexy as you! _

_I was just wondering, Are you a thief? If your not or you weren't, you are now because sweetie you have stolen my heart!_

_Love you long time, James_

Edward laughed when he finished reading it but it lacked the humor that was present before, he seemed just as annoyed and pissed off as I felt, I didn't know why he was upset, maybe I was just imagining it, like I did a lot lately.

What was with these guys and their cheesy pick up likes, and me _hot _and _sexy_, no way?

I knew Edward didn't like me in the same way I liked him, but I didn't fail to realize that when Edward complemented he used words like beautiful and lovely or amazing, he respected me and it was almost like he meant it.

This idiot called me hot and sexy, it seamed he was only interested in one thing and that wasn't my personality, I can tell you that much.

That is only if he was actually interested at all, which he wouldn't be.

**Charlie's Perspective**

It's only three days! It's only three days! It's only three days! She will be back on Sunday! She will be back on Sunday! She will be back on Sunday!

No matter how much I kept repeating the same things over and over again it just wouldn't stick, the fact was that she was on a plane to New York with a hormone crazed Edward.

God help him if he tries anything with my Bella.

I could see right through his fake charm, I knew it was all an act acting like a gentleman, pretending to respect her and look out for her.

Who did he think he was kidding? I wasn't born yesterday!

I was a trained police man who could detect liars and cheats from a mile away. He only wanted one thing and I knew that, but he wasn't going to get, it wasn't going to happen.

He had _dazzled _everyone else into thinking he is all sweet and innocent including my Bella and my wife, but I was going to put an end to this.

I jumped up from the couch and grabbed my jacket along with my phone and keys and headed off towards the front door.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I ran smack bang straight into Renée, who was standing in between me and the door.

"Charlie Swan, Where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" she asked her tone full of fake curiosity that covered up distrust and disapproval.

"To the grocery store?" it came out to quickly and as more of a question, damn I was a bad liar, I had passed that trait onto Bella.

"It wouldn't be a grocery store in New York, would it?" she glared at me and I instantly feared for my life.

"Um… ah… um…no?" I stuttered, terrified.

"Fine go ahead… get milk while your out, would you?" she said, her glare vanishing and being replaced by an innocent smile… too innocent.

She stepped out of my way and I made my way out of the house towards the cruiser.

I got in, buckled up, New York here I come I thought to myself but when I tried to start the car, it wouldn't start.

I can't believe that my cruiser had chosen now of all times to not start. I didn't have time for this; I had to get to the airport now.

I dug my blackberry out of my pocket and dialed the number for a cab to come and get me.

I tried tree times but it just wouldn't work. When I looked down at my phone there was a message in red on the screen saying "Insert sim card", it must have moved or broken when I dropped it earlier, in frustration. I took off the back and hoped that it had only moved.

What I saw shocked me. It hadn't moved or broken, it was completely gone. There was only one explanation for this.

"RENÉE!" I shouted, I knew that smile had been too innocent she had also no doubt had something to do with my car.

Hearing me shout she came to the door, a smirk plastered all over her face.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" she asked, her tone mocking.

"Oh no, why would something be wrong?" I asked sarcastically as I stormed across the front yard, up the porch and back into the house. "My daughter is off to New York with her unreliable, untrustworthy best friend and my wife has sabotaged my car and phone so I cant do anything to protect her form Edward." I spat out his name in disgust. "Oh and what the hell did you do to my car?"

Normally I would have just taken my Aston Martin but it was getting repaired, I wouldn't let Edward touch it. I couldn't believe she had messed with my cruiser; it was a police car for god's sake.

She held up what looked like part of my engine, a very large part, I was shocked, what the hell?

Suddenly I was even angrier at Edward, Renée went through different hobbies very quickly, and she had a new hobby every month.

About a year ago she went through a car and engine faze, Edward being a mechanic was more than happy to teach her all she wanted to know and apparently that had consisted of her learning how to take my engine apart.

Why not get close to Renée? Get on her good side and it would be even easier for him to steal and harm my Bella.

"Arrgh, I hate my life" I shouted dramatically, "Why is the whole world against me?" I asked no one in particular, I didn't care that I sounded like a teenager.

I got even angrier than I was - which I never thought possible - when Renée just threw her head back and started laughing at me.

**James's Perspective**

Man! She was so hot. Her brown wavy hair and her big brown breath-taking eyes, not to mention she had a decent sized chest, she truly was an angel and hopefully she would be up for a bit of fun.

Who was that guy she was sitting next? Maybe he was her boyfriend, he did seem pretty pissed when Laurent and I tried to hit on her even though he laughed.

And those other two guys they were with, who were they? Even I was kind of scared of the big one and I was one of the toughest guys in the crowd I hung out with, but he put a body builder to shame.

Ok so maybe I had a girlfriend, two actually but they were no fun, I needed a change and I wanted her!

I turned to Laurent, we were always making bets and I wanted to make a bet with him that I knew I would win and he would be more than willing to bet against me, I had no doubt.

"Hey Laurent bet you I can get that hot chick to come home with me once we land in New York" I said, ready to do what ever it takes to get her and I always get what I want.

"You do realize that she is totally not into you, come on if she didn't like _me_ what makes you think _you _have a chance" he answered cockily.

"Just watch me work my charm" I answered with a smile.

"You do realize that the guy she is sitting next to is probably her boyfriend" he stated matter-of-factly "He is extremely good looking and she's damn sexy it makes sense that they would be together."

"If he was her boyfriend he would have probably would have smashed our faces in already" I said confidently, but truthfully I was still trying to convince myself that.

I looked back, at her and saw that they had both fallen asleep. She was resting her head on his shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers, kind of like the way you see in romantic films.

I didn't let it change my mind, nothing was going to stop me and he still may not be her boyfriend, they might just be friends no matter how much like a couple they looked like.

The seat belt sign came on and the pilot's voice came over the speaker.

"Would everyone please be seated and buckle up we will be landing in ten to fifteen minutes.

**Jasper's Perspective**

I heard the pilot's voice come over the speaker and woke up to find Emmett snoring in my ear with his head on my shoulder.

"Emmett wake up and put your belt on" I mumbled as I shoved him off me "We should be landing in about fifteen minutes."

Emmett was suddenly wide awake and bouncing in his seat like a child on his way to Disney land.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! We are nearly there" he shouted causing almost everyone in first class to look at us. Can you imagine seeing a twenty-two year old acting like a five year old?

I just rolled my eyes at him and looked over to Edward and Bella, it was such a cute sight, they had fallen asleep with there heads together. They looked amazing together, I just wished they could see it.

"Eddie, Bells, wake up!" he shouted at them "We are nearly there"

Edward and Bella woke up instantly at the sound of Emmett's booming voice.

As soon as they realized how they had fallen asleep they both blushed, even Edward but obviously not as deep red as Bella.

…

In no time at all the plane landed and everyone started moving around.

I heard one of the friends of the guy who had tried to hit on Bella turn to the guy who had hit on Bella and say "Twenty bucks" as he smiled in Bella's direction.

He was up to something and by the look on big brother Emmett's face he thought so too.

I leaned over to Emmett.

"It might be nothing, ignore it and don't do anything unless he tries something" I whispered to him, knowing full well that Emmett was trying to find the best way to kick this guy's ass.

"Okay" he mumbled back, not very convincingly.

We walked up the isle to exit the plane, Emmett in front followed by Bella, Edward and myself.

At first I though I may have imagined what had happened earlier, but as we walked past him he grabbed Bella by the wrist, I caught onto the back of Edwards shirt in case he tried anything rash , but would let go if this guy took it too far.

"Hey babe, remember me, James" he spoke arrogantly as he winked at his friend before he continued "Hey, your daddy must have been a baker… because you have a nice set of buns." He finished and grabbed hold of her ass.

I let go of Edward anger building up inside me as I could feel both his and Emmett's anger, it was so strong. Who did this guy think he was?

Emmett beat Edward to it, everyone heard a loud crunch as Emmett's massive fist collided with James's jaw, with out a doubt breaking it.

Edward caught the limp, unconscious body that was falling to the ground and threw it at the friend with a wicked smile as Bella came out of shock and screamed "RUN!"

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit as we all ran off the plane.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**AN: I hope the wait was worth it and you guys enjoyed this chapter! Give me about a week and I should post the next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Give me any suggestions you may have, I'm interested in what goes on in your minds! Tell me your favorite part or line; maybe even share with me any cheesy pick up lines you have heard!**

**Thank you so much to those of you who did review, I can't tell you how much it means to me, if you want me to continue keep reviewing!!!**

**I do have one question which I would like to ask and would really appreciate it if you guys answered it in your reviews… What would you think of them becoming vampires? It's just that the story seems some what incomplete with out vampires. Any how just tell me what you think!!! ;)**

**Xoxo, you know you love me, **_**Accept the Unaccepted**_** :) **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

Ok, ok I get it you guys probably totally hate me. I'm seriously really sorry for not updating in ages, summer holidays are over and I'm back at school and my homework from last year has just about doubled. That on top of rowing training, rowing regattas, taekwondo, weddings, busy weekends and other distractions has just about left me no time to scratch my ass let alone update.

As if that all wasn't enough I have six months to write and novel worthy of publication from scratch as a school project and I cant think of anything to right about, you could probably say I'm screwed.

Not only do I have no time to update but I'm also getting the feeling that you guys aren't enjoying the story because I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. Don't get me wrong I don't want to seem like I'm being ungrateful for the wonderful reviews I have gotten, thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. I know there are people adding my to their favorite stories lists, favorite authors lists and story alerts, but not reviewing, please set aside 2 minutes of your time to tell me what you think by reviewing.

Setting aside my not having anytime problem and my feeling unloved and unwanted problem I promise to have the next chapter to you guys by the 1st of March no matter what it takes, even if it means staying up for a whole night to get it done, drinking disgusting coffee, and taking out my anger from my sleepless night on my friend Eliza (don't worry she said it was alright for me to be a bitch to her if it meant I got the chapter finished, actually she suggested it.)

Just a warning in advance it is going to take quite a while until Edward and Bella get together and confess their love for one another, because I have read so many ExB twilight fanfics and I find that the lead up to it is so much more entertaining than when they actually get together, but don't worry keep reading and enjoy. Also go into my favorites and read them, they are really good.

To those of you, who haven't reviewed the last chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!

Love you guys heaps, even more to those of you who review.

P.S If anyone wants to email me with any questions or to tell me to hurry up feel free (anyone but Eliza.)

Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted 


	9. Wet Willy

**AN: So here you go Chapter 7, took a while due to my super busy schedule but surely enough it's been updated before or on my dead line, (the deadline I mentioned in my other authors note).**

**It took harassment and bribery with m&m's from my friend Eliza to get this chapter complete so I would like to thank her!**

**Talking about Eliza I would like to dedicate this chapter to her, because I promised I would so she would leave me alone, not that she did but anyway.**

**Thanks SOOOOOOO much to those people who reviewed the last chapter it really means A LOT to me! To those of you who didn't review PLEASE REVIEW! I know you're out there! **

**BTW: These characters aren't mine!!!**

**Chapter 7: Wet Willy**

**Edward's Perspective**

I grabbed Bella's hand as we ran off the plane- so she wouldn't trip- the pilot had probably undoubtedly had called security.

"We have to get out of here now" shouted Jasper hurriedly as we slowed down to walking pace so we could blend in with the crowd and look less suspicious.

"What about our stuff?" asked Bella.

"Well we have our passports, wallets and phones on us and they are our most important items, I say we just forget about our luggage- we can collect it on our way back- and buy some new clothes for now" replied Jasper, I could tell he was already working out what he would do if the police did get us, he was a lawyer of course so I had no major worry, I knew what he was capable of.

I was lucky I had Bella and the worry of getting arrested to keep me occupied enough to stop me finding James and finishing him off.

How dare he touch Bella like_ that_, when she clearly wasn't interested, how dare he touch any girl he had just met, like _that_?

"Bella?" I asked curiously and worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine" she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; she was apologizing, for what?

This wasn't her fault. How could she blame herself? Typical Bella.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for!" I said stopping and pulling her to face me, I wasn't going to let her blame herself.

"Well it's my fault, we are running because Emmett was defending _me_" she replied, "It's all my fault and if we do get arrested- or Emmett gets arrested- then I would have ruined this trip for everyone."

"Listen to me Bella, this is not your fault" I said, "It's not your fault that there are creeps like that out there, and don't you dare blame yourself for it."

"Yeah sis, it's not your fault" added Emmett, "Besides this is fun, maybe we will get into one of those chase scenes you see in movies, where the bad guys- in this case us- just narrowly escape but then we have the CIA and FBI all over us and we have to spend the rest of our lives either fighting them off and killing them one by one or in hiding."

Jasper and I just snorted, Emmett had made us sit through so many action movies it wasn't funny, and there was no way we were about to live one.

Bella just laughed at him, she found him very amusing at times, and I couldn't help but smile. It always brought a smile to my lips when I heard her laugh, her sweet, innocent, cute little laugh, it took my breath away.

We were nearing an exit now, maybe we wouldn't get caught.

As we walked through the exit doors Jasper shouted for us to split up, but it was too late.

"That's him" shouted an arrogant voice, the police walked up towards us accompanied by one of James' friends, who had a smug smile on his dirty little filthy face, he was the one who had hit on Bella the first time.

"Are you sure this is him?" one of the policemen asked pointing towards Emmett.

"Yeah, I'm sure" he replied, looking at me and then moving his gaze to Bella, she couldn't help how beautiful she was.

"Ok then" the bigger of the two policemen walked over to Emmett, grabbed his hands and put him in handcuffs before telling him his rights, which we would all not be hearing for the first time, lets just say trouble wasn't new to us, but not getting away with it would be.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of Law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes" replied Emmett, with a hint of humor in his voice, Jasper having noticed the same thing butted in before Emmett could say or attempt anything stupid.

"Emmett, shut up and don't try anything stupid, alright?" he said "Don't do anything, don't say anything, I will get you out of this."

"Fine" Emmett rolled his eyes childishly before being forced into the back of the police cruiser.

"I'm his lawyer" continued Jasper, turning towards the policemen "What station are you taking him to?"

"New York station" replied one of the policemen before they both got in the cruiser and drove away with Emmett.

We jumped into a cab and Jasper told the driver to take us to the station, I could feel the worry coming off Bella, she was blaming herself again.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, I knew she hated it when I asked her that, but I needed to know if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered with a half-hearted smile, not even looking up at me. Then she turned to Jasper.

"You will be able to get him out, wont you?" she asked worriedly.

**Emmett's Perspective**

Ok so this wasn't the first time I had been arrested or in trouble with the law, me and my brothers always used to get into trouble.

It never used to be anything too bad but it still happened, a few times even Bella had gotten into trouble with us.

I think that, that may also have something to do with why Charlie hates Edward so much, him being a policeman and all, but the funny thing is he still seems to love Jasper and I and we got into way more trouble than Edward.

Edward and Bella usually weren't the ones causing the trouble, they usually just got dragged down with us because they were there when Jasper and I did something wrong.

There was however this one time when we were all involved.

The school had gotten a license to breed a few animals for the science labs to experiment on, a few rabbits, some mice and even rats. There might have also been guinea pigs but I can't really remember.

**Flashback**

"Why does the school need to breed animals to experiment on?" asked Bella, "I've asked around and everyone I've asked has said that they refuse to experiment with live animals."

"Yeah I know" I replied "I think they are only doing it for publicity."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see an evil smile plastered all over Jasper's face; you could see that he was up to something from a mile away.

"How about we break into the school and set the animals free, we can also spray paint our thoughts of what they are doing onto the walls and furniture just to piss them right off" said Jasper, not being able to keep it to himself any longer.

Edward and Bella jumped up off their seats almost instantly with giant smirks on their faces.

"I'm in" shouted Bella.

"Me too" said Edward.

Well this was a first, I knew Bella felt strongly about this and Edward was usually with Bella on anything, but both of them willing to get into trouble for it, this was going to be fun.

"You in?" asked Jasper turning towards me, of course I was, it was as if he didn't know me at all, I lived for this sought of stuff.

"You know it bro, let's go" I answered also jumping up from my seat just as Edward and Bella had done a few moments earlier, "I'll meet you guys in the car; I'm just going to go grab the spray paint."

I ran into the garage were we kept like thirty cans of spray paint, I grabbed twelve enough for three each and ran back out to meet the others who were already in Edward's Volvo, with the engine running and him behind the wheel.

The twit never let anyone drive his precious Volvo, except for Bella occasionally, but that was only because he was totally in love with her and everyone knew it, it was no surprise that he was driving though because he wouldn't let Bella drive at night.

Bella was in the passenger seat, also no surprise there, so that left Jasper and I in the back seat.

I jumped in and slammed the door behind me, just to wind up little Eddie a bit, we were in for an awesome night.

…

We reached the school within five minutes thanks to Edward's psycho driving; he was always driving above the speed limit, just like Jasper and I do too.

Even tonight when he was driving a bit slower than usual because Bella was in the car we got to the school faster than anyone else could have.

We all jumped out of the car and sped off towards the science department.

"Break the windows or pick the lock?" asked Jasper when we got there, but without awaiting an answer he just picked up a rock the size of his hand and threw it as hard as he could at the window.

The window shattered and after kicking in a few of the sharp pieces of glass that remained around the edges we all jumped through it and into the room where the animals were held.

One by one we placed the animals out the window to escape; once the animals were all gone we focused of vandalizing the place.

Twenty minutes later the room was trashed completely and there was writing all over every inch of every wall.

We were about to move onto the rest of the science department when we saw red and blue flashing lights, there was no siren, I guess that was because they didn't want to warn us and give us a chance to escape.

"Crap the building must have a silent alarm" whispered Edward.

"A what?" I asked. What the hell was a silent alarm?

"It goes off when the building is broken into, just like a normal alarm, but it has no siren, it only sends a signal to the local police station so we don't have time to get away" he explained.

Before we could discuss it further or come up with a solution we were interrupted by a voice over the police car's megaphone.

"Come out of the building with your hands above your head, do not make any sudden movements and drop all weapons where we can see them, no funny business" the voice commanded.

We did as we were told and walked out of the building.

As soon as we walked out of the door we were cautiously approached by a male police officer, it was to dark to make out who it was.

"Drop any weapons and hands behind your heads" he ordered, "You kids are in a lot of…"

He stopped in mid sentence and I wondered what was wrong.

"Bella?" he gasped, oh shit it was Charlie, we were in so much trouble.

I heard another gasp, this time from behind me.

"Dad?" gasped Bella, she was freaking out I could tell.

**End of Flashback**

I laughed to myself as I remembered that day, we had all gotten grounded for a month and gotten detention every lunchtime and everyday after school for six weeks.

It had all been worth it though because never again did the school try to breed animals for experimentation.

I laughed again when I remember the old Jasper; the biggest trouble maker of them all, now he was a lawyer that was against everything he ever believed in, it didn't mean that he didn't know how to have fun anymore though he still had tricks up his sleeve.

"What you think this is funny do you?" shouted the policeman, damn I had been laughing out loud, "You think your just going to get away with this do you?"

"No, Mr. Policeman, sir, I don't think this is funny" I answered, we had arrived at the police station now and I was getting pulled out of the police car.

I knew Jasper would get me out of this, he was bloody brilliant.

**Jasper's Perspective**

"_You will be able to get him out, wont you?"_

"Don't worry Bella" I answered with what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "Everything is going to be fine I know exactly how to get him out of this."

"And how is that?" she asked, I could tell she was blaming herself again.

"Bella they can't keep him in or do anything unless James wants to charge him with assault" I told her, hopefully that would calm her down.

"Yeah and what if James does decide he wants to press charges" she asked panicking now, man she was stubborn, I heard Edward chuckle as if he could read my mind.

"Stop stressing" I said "Are you doubting me?" I asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood up a bit, luckily it worked and she smiled.

"No, I am not doubting you" she smiled up at me, "I'm just worried that's all."

"Well don't be" I laughed patting her on the shoulder for comfort, we were at the police station now and the cab had stopped.

I threw some money at him and we all jumped out and walked into the station nervously, even I was a bit nervous and I was 99.9% sure I could get him out of this.

"You guys wait in the waiting room; I'll go and sort this out as soon as possible" I told Edward and Bella as I walked over to where I could see Emmett and the two Policemen.

James and his friend had also just walked in through the door but they will be spoken to in a different room to Emmett.

I sat in a chair across from Emmett, but didn't say anything.

"We are just going to go and speak with the victim, and see what he plans to do" said the bigger of the two, the one that had arrested Emmett earlier before they both exited the room.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Emmett after we were left alone.

"Na, you have been arrested and you are now sitting handcuffed in a police station, Emmett because you haven't done anything wrong and you are not in trouble" I answered sarcastically.

"Ok" was all he answered before he got up out of his chair and started walking towards the door, surely he didn't take my sarcasm seriously.

"Emmett" I shouted, "I was being sarcastic."

He turned around with a wicked evil smile on his stupid face.

"I know" he said, "I just wanted to see how you would react, I was bored" he laughed before he walked back to his seat and sat down again.

"Emmett, it's not the time for your idiotic behavior" I scolded at him as the police officers re- entered the room.

I stood up immediately, hoping the James wasn't threatening to press charges and that we could just leave, but I could tell that there would be no such luck.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. …" started the police officer but then cut off when he realized he didn't know my name.

"Jasper Cullen" I introduced myself.

"Ok then" he continued, "Mr. Cullen and Mr. Cullen, I'm afraid to say that Mr. Tracker will be pressing charges."

I could practically hear Emmett roll his eyes and I and to resist the urge to reach over and smack him over the head for acting so childish in the situation we were in.

"May I talk to him?" I asked, hoping they would actually let me.

"Sure if you think that might help" they answered gesturing me towards the door.

…

"So I hear your pressing charges against Emmett for breaking your jaw" I said, I was now speaking with James.

He was sitting quietly with the whole left side of his face bruised and swollen, he was holding and ice pack up to it, not that that would do much good.

"Yeah that's right" he answered, with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Time to throw his cockiness out the window; I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Oh I don't think you will be" I threw back at him confidently.

"Oh really, and what makes you think that?" he asked, trying to sound confident but I knew I was throwing him off a bit.

He was definitely worried about what I had up my sleeve.

"Well you can go ahead and press charges against Emmett if you wish" I told him, and I could see the confusion flash across his face as I said this.

"Wait, what are you on about, you want me to press charges?" he asked.

"Let me finish" I shot back before continuing, "But if you press charges against Emmett, Bella presses charges against you."

"What?" he asked seriously confused, "Who the hell is Bella?"

"You know" I smiled wickedly "The girl you inappropriately touched on the plane, the whole thing that cause Emmett to hit you in the first place."

All confidence was lost, he was lost.

He zoned out he didn't know what to do, now that he wasn't ahead anymore he looked like a small child that was about to chuck a tantrum because he didn't get the new toy he really wanted, luckily he didn't.

"So are you still going to press charges against Emmett?" I asked him even though I could tell by the look on his face that all charges were dropped.

"No" he sighed in defeat; he just leaned back and actually sulked in his chair.

I walked out of the room smiling; now Emmett should be free to go.

...

Emmett and I walked out into the waiting room, after the police had spoken with James and he had confirmed that he had dropped all charges we were told that we were free to go.

Edward saw us approaching and nudged Bella to tell her that we were done.

They both looked up at us their eyes full of questions awaiting answers.

"So?" asked Bella hesitantly, she had probably spent that whole time just completely freaking out.

"I got him to drop the charges, Emmett is free to go" I told them and I instantly saw relief spread right across their faces.

"That's great" squealed Bella, jumping up to hug Emmett and then me.

"So how did you manage that?" asked Edward, his lips were up turned into a smile but he was still wondering how Emmett got off with a history for trouble and all.

"I just threatened that Bella would press charges against him if he pressed charges against Emmett" I answered simply "I thought about how quickly he went for Bella , and thought he might have done it before in the past and gotten charged and I must have been right because he didn't even hesitate to drop the charges."

**Bella's Perspective**

I was so happy that Emmett was free now, I had totally been freaking out for the past hour or so, I think I had also been worrying Edward because he kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye looking concerned.

He thought I didn't notice, but he was wrong I noticed everything he did.

He nudged me in the ribs playfully trying to get my attention, it worked and I felt the electric spark his touched always caused me to feel. I wonder if he felt it too, surely not. I'm the only crazy one and I know it.

"You ready to go check out our apartment?" he asked me now that he had my attention.

"Sure" I replied excitedly, mirroring his extremely happy facial expression.

"Awesome let me just call the real estate agent to tell him to meet us there, with the final papers" he chuckled.

As Edward walked away to make the phone call I realized that I was extremely tired, maybe that was because it was past one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh shit!" I shouted "Its one o'clock in the morning, why is Edward calling the poor real estate agent at one o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh, yeah" Emmett and Jasper both burst out into laughter, I couldn't help but smile too, but I had to stop Edward.

"Edward" I shouted as I ran around the corner where I had seen him turn to make the phone call, I tripped on the way, I'm even clumsy in New York.

I was too late; when I got there he was already speaking on the phone.

"I'm sorry sir" he said to the man a bit Embarrassed "I didn't care to think to check the time before calling, I know sir, I'm sorry for waking you"

I could hear the man on the other side of the phone yelling at him and I had to cover my face to hide my laughter.

I looked up at him he was still on the phone with the grumpy real estate agent but he was now scowling down at me, he had seen me laughing at his discomfort.

"Ok, sorry again, for waking you, we will see you tomorrow at eleven, bye" he muttered before he ended the call and continued scowling at me.

I knew how to fix this I would just pout, I know it's very childish but it always seemed to work on Edward, when he was mad at me- usually because I helped Emmett and Jasper plan something against him- I would pout and he wouldn't be mad any more.

"Don't think your pouting will work this time" he said, damn he was good, even though I could see he had lightened up a bit already.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he started again, looking down at me, he was kind of close now, damn it. "Why did you not stop me before I made a complete fool out of myself?" he was still scowling at me.

"I…I tr-tried but wh-when I got-t he-here, it was tt-too l-l-late" I was nervous now, really nervous because of two reasons, one his face was less than four inches away from mine and two he still looked angry.

"Relax Bella" he laughed, "I'm only kidding with you, I'm not really mad at you."

Now it was my turn to scowl at him, here I was trying to stop him from embarrassing himself and then because I'm late he pretends to be angry at me.

"I'm sorry" he said as he hugged me "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking around" he flashed one of his breathtaking crooked smiles that showed off his perfect teeth and made his eyes sparkle.

Ok so when he was angry at me I would pout and he wouldn't be mad anymore, when I was angry at him he would smile like _that _and I couldn't help but not be mad anymore, sad I know.

Right then I heard high pitched squeals and large footsteps coming towards us, oh no.

"Emmett" we both said, the panic quiet obvious in both our voices.

I turned around to see Emmett running towards us at full speed, before we had time to run Emmett licked both his thumbs before sticking one in my ear and one in Edwards.

"Wet Willy" he screamed, and I just turned to look at Edward who looked really pissed and was scowling now at both his brothers.

Emmett had a look of triumph on his face and Jasper was rolling on the ground, like all mature lawyers do.

Jasper calmed down when Emmett picked him up off the ground.

"Fifty bucks, bro" he said proudly.

"Fine, whatever" responded Jasper, before he cracked up again, "It was worth it just seeing their faces."

"Ok stop it, stop making bets that involve making us miserable" butted in Edward, "Lets leave before you two try something else that might get us locked up in a cell for the rest of our trip, or did you guys forget that we are still at a police station?"

"Lighten up, Eddie, let loose, have some fun for once" shouted Emmett.

"Lets just go" he answered and he walked off towards the exit pulling me with him, we were both trying to get the spit out of out ears, gross.

_____________________________________________________________

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! You know the drill PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I will have the next chapter to you by the 3****rd**** of April, I know it seems like a really long time away, but If it helps I promise to have another chapter to you about two weeks after that by the 19****th**** of April.**

**I love you guys, more than you know, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, good, bad, favorite part, suggestions, all that.**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	10. Play Station

**AN: I promised this chapter would be here by the 3****rd**** of April and here it is! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, I would especially like to mention one reviewer in particular 'Jean' her last review was amazing she told me what she liked, the lines she enjoyed and what made her laugh that sort of stuff and I really appreciate it.**

**I dedicated the last chapter to my friend and faithful reviewer Eliza and I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Brooke.**

**Brooke's Joke**

**Q. Why did Patrick jump the fence?**

**A. He didn't, he just fell over.**

**You probably won't get it but I thought it was hilarious. **

**BTW: These characters aren't mine!!!**

**Chapter 8: Play Station **

**Edward's Perspective (Same as Bella's Perspective from the previous chapter.) **

We were so close I could feel her breath on my face, maybe I could give her just one light kiss, just enough to feel her lips on mine.

She would probably freak out and never want to be my friend ever again, but I was being pulled to her, she had her own gravitational pull.

The weird thing was she wasn't backing away maybe she was frozen in fear and she couldn't move.

After I had hugged her and apologized my face was back to being only 10cm away from hers.

My heart was racing and I hoped she couldn't hear it there was nothing I wanted more than to show her how much I liked her, no that was an under statement I wanted to show her how much I loved her and I wanted her to love me back, not that that would ever happen.

I dream about her every night and I think about her all day. When I'm not with her I worry about her and when I think about her with another man I almost cry.

I feel my heart break a little more every time I think about the fact that I could never have her, I could never hold her, never kiss her, never tell her I love her and have her tell me she loves me too.

Right then I heard high pitched squeals and large footsteps coming towards us, crap!

"Emmett" we both said in obvious panic, he always knew how to ruin a moment.

I could see him running towards us and Bella turned to see what all the commotion was about, didn't he realize we were still in a police station.

He was going to get arrested again before we even got out of here.

I was just about to grab Bella and run but it was too late, Emmett licked both his fingers and stuck one in Bella's ear and the other in mine.

"Wet Willy!" he screamed, I was so pissed. He had just ruined a moment I had with Bella, for what? Such a stupid childish game, stupid, stupid Emmett!

I could feel my face burn as I scowled at both my brothers.

Emmett had a look of triumph on him face and Jasper was rolling on the ground, he calmed down when Emmett picked him up.

"Fifty bucks, bro" he said proudly.

"Fine, what ever" responded Jasper, "It was worth it just seeing their faces" he laughed.

I couldn't believe this was another one of their stupid bets, I could have just kissed Bella for Christ's sake, felt her lips on mine but no they had to ruin it with one of their stupid bets.

"Ok stop it, stop making bets that involve making us miserable" I butted in, "Now let's leave before you two try anything else and maybe get us all arrested, or did you forget we are in a police station?"

Seriously Jasper was so immature, he was a professional one minute and rolling of the floor in hysterics the next, how does that work?

"Lighten up Eddie, let loose and have some fun for once" shouted Emmett.

I refuse to lighten up and have fun at the moment, all I wanted was Bella and I couldn't have her, it's driving me insane.

What would have happened if I had kissed her? Thanks to Emmett I will never know.

"Let's just go" I said walking towards the exit and gently pulling Bella with me. I couldn't be close to her but I was going to be as close as I could be, stick to her and be the best friend I could be and maybe things would just work themselves out.

**Bella's Perspective**

We walked to a cab in front of the police station and got in, Emmett and Jasper followed us and we all just sat there in silence, Edward was still angry at his brothers.

I thought back to before Emmett interrupted Edward and I, we were so close.

I wanted to just reach up on my toes and kiss him and lock my fingers in his beautiful massy bronze messy hair.

It seemed like Edward wanted to kiss me too, the passion in his eyes it seemed as if he was on fire, I could feel his fire, it was our fire.

"Where did you say we would be heading?" asked the cab driver.

"Waldorf Astoria on Park Avenue" answered Edward.

***

The whole drive to the hotel was quiet; Edward seemed lost in deep thought.

I couldn't wait to arrive at the hotel; I knew it was an extremely nice hotel. We were all staying in suites, each suite was costing us $1115 ($1715 AUS) a night so I knew it was going to be wonderful.

When we reached the hotel I remembered that we didn't have our bags and clothes.

"Um, guys. What are we going to sleep in and what are we going to wear tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't feel comfortable breaking the silence.

"Well I'm sleeping naked" stated Emmett, "Obviously"

"Ewww…" I screamed, "Emmett I really didn't need to know that."

"Yeah Emmett, I think you just scarred us all for life" Joked Jasper.

"There is a Waldorf Astoria gift shop open 24/7, we can just buy shorts and a T-shirt from there for tonight and tomorrow we can just go out and buy some clothes before we meet up with the real estate agent" said Edward, coming out of his deep thoughts.

"To the gift shop" shouted Emmett, running through the lobby.

"Great he is going to get us kicked out before we even reach our rooms" I sighed but at the same time I was trying to hold back a giggle.

He looked so stupid running through the lobby with his hands in fists one placed on his hip and the other in the air like he was a superhero, screaming "To the gift shop! To the gift shop! To the gift shop!"

"If they kick him out I'm pretending I don't know him" answered Edward.

I looked up at him and smiled, he looked a bit happier now, it was pretty hard to stay mad at Emmett because he was such a funny and cheerful person.

"Come on let's check in and get us some Pajamas" I laughed, playfully shoving him towards the check in counter where the woman was staring at Emmett with shock and disapproval. He was still at it!

Jasper on my right was laughing at her expression; it was hilarious watching people's reactions to Emmett.

When people first meet him they are usually scared out of their minds because he is so big, muscular and intimidating, then he starts acting like this and people start to question his age.

I thought of him as my personal oversized teddy bear.

After getting the keys to our rooms and picking up some Waldorf Astoria shorts and T-shirts from the gift shop we headed up to our rooms.

"Goodnight" I said when we reached the rooms, mine was next to Edwards and Jasper's and Emmett's rooms were across the hallway.

"Goodnight" screamed Emmett pulling me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Shhh…people are sleeping" laughed Jasper, also pulling me into a hug.

"Night Bells" smiled Edward kissing me on the forehead before we all left for our rooms.

"I went straight to the bathroom and washed all the make-up off my face, I never wore much because I thought it looked tacky, but a bit was ok.

After a while I got sick of scrubbing my face without proper make-up remover so I decided to just jump in the shower.

I was tired, like most people would be at two o'clock in the morning but I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, hopefully the shower would fix that.

***

Half an hour later I was washed, moisturized and brushed with Waldorf Astoria complementary soap, shampoo, moisturizer and toothbrush. I was in my new _pajamas_ and tucked into the clean silky sheets of my king sized bed.

The only problem now was that I was wide awake.

I stayed awake for about half an hour just staring at the ceiling, I tried counting sheep and everything else I could thing of but I still couldn't fall asleep.

I soon remembered the large T.V that was on the wall across from my bed. There was a Play Station 3 hooked up to it and it had cordless controllers so that I could still play while lying in my bed.

I popped in some kind of racing game, I didn't really care what I was playing as long as it made me tired and made me want to go to sleep.

I wasn't very good at the game, but I wasn't bad either, the Cullen brothers had rubbed off on me.

After a while I got bored, it wasn't the same with one player and I still wasn't ready to go to sleep so I decided to go see if one of the others were still awake. I wouldn't knock on the door I would only press my ear against the door to see if I can hear any noise.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, not really paying attention to where I was going.

I ran smack bang straight into someone; I looked up and met Edward's eyes.

"What are you doing awake? We both asked each other at the same time.

"Couldn't sleep" we both answered, again at the same time and then we both started laughing.

"I was playing Play Station and it just wasn't fun with one player so I came to see if anyone else was awake" I stated shyly, we were still in a close position from when I had run into him.

"I was just doing the same thing "he laughed, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, come in" I answered.

We spent an easy hour playing Play Station before we both fell asleep together on my bed.

**Edward's Perspective **

I woke up and found myself entangled with Bella, my arms were around her waist pulling her closer to me and better yet her arms were around me pulling me closer to her too.

When she woke up she would probably start blushing madly and it would probably be a very awkward situation, but if I moved I would wake her and truthfully I liked being this close to her.

The remote controls from the Play Station lay forgotten next to us.

I wondered what it would be like to wake up every morning with Bella in my arms. I knew that would never happen we were just friends no matter how much I wished we were more, but I couldn't help but enjoy the thought.

No matter what happened with us in the future I would always remember this moment, the brief moment in time where I could at least pretend I had everything I wanted.

Nothing could ruin a moment as perfect as this.

"Hey Bella!" shouted Emmett form the door way, "You left your door unlocked, anyway have you seen Edward his not in his…"

Wrong! Emmett could ruin a moment as perfect as this.

Bella woke up but still held onto me, I don't think she realized what she was doing. There was no space between us, from an outsider point of view it would definitely look like we had been up to something, especially since I had gotten hot during the night and taken my shirt off.

By the shocked look on Emmett's face he definitely thought we had been up to something.

"Does Bella know where Edward is?" asked Jasper from the hallway, coming towards the bedroom door. When he reached the door I saw the shock spread across his face as well.

"Wow" he said in awe. What's that supposed to mean?

"It's not what it looks like" I said clearing the confusion before it could spread.

"Sure bro, whatever you say" responded Emmett sarcastically, coming out of his shocked trance.

"Yeah nothing happened that explains why your hands are all over each other" added Jasper.

Both Bella and I instantly took our hands off each other.

"Seriously guys, we just fell asleep together" said Bella.

"So let me get this straight, Edward just mysteriously ended up in here and you both just fell asleep together?" asked Jasper.

"Well, no. I didn't just mysteriously end up here" I defended, "We both couldn't sleep so we played some Play Station and eventually we just fell asleep."

"Pfff… that sounds way too innocent, are you sure you guys aren't hiding anything from us?" laughed Emmett.

"We are just friends remember Emmett, friends who innocently fell asleep while playing Play Station in the middle of the night" I stated, hoping they would just drop it there.

"OK so if nothing is going on and nothing happened then where is Edward's shirt?" asked Emmett curiously, I knew if Bella hadn't been blushing before she would be now, I could tell even though I wasn't looking at her face.

"I just got hot during the night, seriously this is coming from a man who sleeps naked" I answered.

"True, that's a fair point" said Emmett "If I'm allowed to sleep naked then you should be able to sleep without your shirt on."

"Um… hate to ruin this awkward situation but its 9 o'clock and we have to go eat and buy clothes before we meet up with the real estate agent" interrupted Jasper, thankfully.

"Ok" I said jumping out of bed, "Wash up and we will meet out in the hallway in 20 minutes."

I looked back at Bella, trying to work out what she was thinking by the look on her face, but I couldn't tell, I had not idea what was going on in her mind or how she was feeling.

At this point in time I would pay any price and any amount of anything; I would do anything to know what she is thinking.

I left the room with the others, passing to girls in the hallway who just giggled loudly and ran away.

It took me a while to remember that I didn't have my shirt on, I would have to go get it later.

"Hey, any volunteers to call Carlisle and tell him that we have arrived safely and possibly explain last nights events." I asked, hopefully.

They just looked at me and then at the closed door of Bella's room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Last nights events" winked Emmett, "Well we don't really know what went down so if you want Carlisle to know about yours and Bella's private life then maybe you should explain it to him."

"She doesn't like me in that way and you know it" I grumbled, "Nothing, I repeat nothing happened between us. I was actually talking about Emmett getting arrested, that event."

"Sure, we believe you" they laughed, "Nothing happened…"

"But it will" they whispered under their breaths, but I still heard it.

"No it won't!" I shouted, "I will call Carlisle and meet you back here in 20 minutes."

With that I slammed the door shut. What did they know, nothing, that's what.

**Esme's Perspective**

"We should go shopping tomorrow" suggested Renée; we were sitting in the backyard by the pool drinking tea.

"That's a fabulous idea now that the kids aren't around we can focus on us and what we want to do." I replied, "I need to pick up a few things for the garden too, so Port Angeles?"

"Port Angeles sounds great" answered Renée.

"You know I'm really going to miss the kids when they permanently move to New York, it's not going to be the same with out them." I thought out loud as I looked at the still, desolate pool and remembered all the good times our two families had shared.

"I know what you mean," she replied, "But I'm glad that they are moving to a big city and making something great of their lives, I think they are making the right life choice by moving. Sure Forks is great but it doesn't really have a lot to offer them."

I wanted to bring up the topic of Edward and Bella but I wasn't sure how to do it, I wasn't sure how she would take the fact that I thought our children were in love with each other but too scared to act upon their feelings.

I truly believed they were meant to be together and I wondered if she did too.

"Renée?" I asked cautiously. Did she have the same thoughts on this matter as Charlie? Surely not.

"Yes?" she answered, curious about my anxious and cautious tone.

"What are your thoughts on Edward and Bella?" I asked, carefully.

She surprised me by laughing, I'm guessing that means she does disagree with her husband when it comes to this, she isn't angry which is a good sign.

"When I look at Edward and Bella" she began, "I see two extremely smart and bright kids acting extremely stupid. Just being in the same room with them you can feel the love that they feel for each other, it's so strong it's overwhelming, the love, longing, adoration and passion that burns in their eyes when the look at each other is just indescribable."

I sighed in relief, she did notice the same things I did when I saw my son with her daughter, wasn't it obvious to anyone who saw them. I was pretty hard to miss.

She wasn't done though, she had more to say and I wanted to listen.

"It would be almost impossible for a blind man to miss how perfect they are for each other, it's almost as if they were made for one another, they are each the others other half. Over the past year or so I have felt their love and passion for each other deepen, the only thing standing in their way is their friendship."

"It's true" I said, "Their friendship is so important to them that they are ignoring their feelings to avoid risking it. They don't want to risk it ending badly between them because not only would it ruin their friendship but it would also ruin Bella's friendship with Emmett and Jasper."

"But don't they see that if they got together it would work between them." added Renée "I would bet any amount of money in the world that they would make the happiest couple on earth."

"Give it time, once they move to New York I think things will work out" I smiled, hopefully I was right.

"Honey, I'm home" I heard Carlisle shout from inside the house, was it 6 o'clock already, we had been talking and drinking tea for three hours.

"What does Carlisle think about them?" asked Renée.

"I'm not sure I haven't really spoken to him about it but I'm sure he sees it too, he is a very observant person" I answered.

"I think Charlie realizes too that's why he has gone into over protective father mode, god help us that better wear off soon" said Renée.

We both laughed, Charlie and Edward had not been on the best of terms lately, or ever really. They had never really gotten along.

"Ah, you're out here" smiled Carlisle coming over and kissing my forehead, "Hello Renée" he smiled at Renée.

"Hey Carlisle, How was work?" she asked him.

"Same as usual, not too busy" he answered.

"Have you heard from the kids at all?" I asked, they had said they would call but they still hadn't.

"Ah, yes I spoke with Edward earlier this morning, it was a… interesting conversation we had" he said, the lovely smile that had been on his face a moment earlier was no longer there. I smelt trouble and usually that meant one thing… Emmett Cullen!

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, his face grim.

I wasn't sure, did I?

**AN: So there it was, chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it, was it worth the wait? I have an awesome idea for the next chapter, my friend Eliza helped me come up with it so look forward to that!**

**Yes, this chapter was a bit shorter than the last few, I tried to make it as long as possible but I just felt like it was finished there.**

**The next chapter will be updated before or on the 19****th**** of April, about two weeks away!**

**QUESTIONS**

**Do you want the next chapter to include the meeting with the real estate agent or should I just skip past it?**

**Did you enjoy Esme's Perspective?**

**What ideas do you have for this story?**

**Where do you see this story heading?**

**What was your favorite part/line?**

**Are any of the characters totally out of character?**

**You have read it so now review it!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	11. Confusion

**AN: Here is chapter 9! I know it's a bit earlier than I promised, Yay! Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed and answered the questions at the end of the last chapter it truly means a lot to me!**

**BTW: These characters aren't mine!**

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

**Jessica's Perspective**

My boss had called me this morning and told me I had to fill in for him today because he was sick, the old stupid bastard. It's meant to be my day off.

I was now running twenty minutes late for a meeting with Mr. Edward Cullen. Probably some posh old fart that will ask me about a billion questions before he signs the final papers.

What a great day today was going to be.

The elevator doors opened giving me entrance to the twelfth floor. I ran out and down the hall way, that's when I saw what I was not expecting.

"Ah… Mr. Cullen?" I whispered, I could hardly breathe let alone manage anything more than a whisper.

"Yes" he answered obviously confused.

"Mr. Johnson called in sick this morning" I smiled, gaining my confidence back, "My name is Jessica Stanley and I will be showing you your apartment and hopefully helping you sign the final papers today."

I held out my hand and he shook it, my heart was beating so hard in my chest I thought it would explode. .!

"Before we get started, this is Emmett, Jasper and Bella," he said pointing to the two guys and girl that he had been talking to before I had interrupted, they must be his friends here to give them their opinions and support, "It's actually our apartment, not mine, we are all buying and all moving in."

"Are you all siblings? That's so cute" I laughed.

"Kind of, Emmett, Jasper and I are adopted brothers and Bella is our best friend" he explained.

I wonder if there was anything going on between Edward and Bella, she was glaring at me as if daring me to make a move on him, as if she had a chance when I was a possibility.

"Come on let me show you the apartment" I said as I opened the door. Once we were inside I linked my arm with Edwards and pulled him towards the kitchen, today wasn't going to be anywhere near as bad as I thought it would be.

"Wow" I heard them all gasped, I giggled and smiled up at Edward.

"What do you think Bells?" he turned and asked Bella completely ignoring me, what the hell was his problem?

My surgeon had guaranteed every guy would want me after my face lift and boob job, why didn't Edward want me?

"It's amazing" she answered smiling at him and him at her.

This was sickening! Why would he want to be with her instead of me? I was way more attractive… way, way more attractive than her.

I pulled on his elbow as hard as I possibly could with out hurting him, breaking their eye contact and pulling him to show him the rest of the apartment.

"Come on Eddie" I giggled, "Let me show you around."

As I did this I looked to see Bella's reaction. Not only did she look pissed but so did the other two. Was it possible that they had feelings for him too? I guess that's possible, they aren't blood related, they could be gay for Edward after all he is totally gorgeous.

"Um… Jessica, its ok you don't have to show us around I'm sure we can manage on our own" he smiled, "We will come and find you when we are done."

With that he walked away from me leaving me there shocked, I could hear laughter coming from behind me.

Oh I get it; he didn't want to hurt Bella's feelings so he was trying to pretend he didn't like me.

He would probably slip me his number later on the way out or call me sometime this week to go out and 'discuss the apartment'.

Lucky I'm smart and I caught onto what he was doing, most other girls wouldn't have realized and would have gone home crushed.

I had to make it clear to Bella that she had no chance, I had to make it clear who was boss. I was going to make her back off whether she liked it or not.

She was on the balcony; it was time to make my move. How could someone possibly be so blind, how could she not realize that he was just so not into her? It was pathetic, she was pathetic.

Luckily I was here to clear things up before she completely embarrassed herself.

**Bella's Perspective**

Argh… who did she think she was? She was meant to be selling us this apartment not practically jumping on Edward.

I know I was being jealous, greened eyed monster! But damn her she was being such a slut, smiling flirtatiously, linking arms, not paying attention to anyone else but him, seriously she was being so unprofessional.

I bet she would be more than willing to check out the bedrooms with him, that was probably her original plan.

I think I was also jealous of the fact the she could act in a way that expressed her feelings for him and I had to just lock my feelings up.

I was so confused I loved Edward but I could never have him, Emmett and Jasper joke about us yet I wish what they were saying was real.

Last night had been the best night of my life, I had been warm , comfortable and protected by Edwards muscular arms… what was I going to do?

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned to see Jessica standing there with what had to be the world's fakest smile plastered all over the world's fakest face.

"Hey Jessica" I tried to say in the politest voice I could manage, some how I don't think it was very convincing.

"Hello" she smiled back, "I was just wondering if there was anything going to between you and Edward. It seems as if you have very strong feelings for him, but just some advice, you should give up now before you embarrass yourself because honestly you have no chance with me around.

Shit! Was I really that obvious? I had known this woman for five minutes I had hardly spoken to her and she was already telling me she knew I was in love with Edward.

.!

"We are just friends" I answered through clenched teeth, "Even so I doubt he would be into a dumb ass like you."

This was so not like me, I hardly ever stood up for myself like this, I have never spoken to someone likes this before but she was just making me so angry.

"Whatever" she replied still smiling, what was wrong with her, "By the way wear did you get your shoes from?" wait, what? I had just insulted her and she was asking me about my shoes, "… if I were you, which I'm clearly not I would return them and get a refund" I spoke to soon, I still hate her.

"Really? Well where did you get your face from?" I retorted back, "If I were _you _which _I'm _clearly not I would return _it_ and get a refund. I think your surgeon accidentally gave you the face of a dog."

"Hmm Hmm" I heard someone clear their throat by the sliding door and turned to see Emmett, "Ladies, is everything alright?"

"Humpf… Just fine!" spat Jessica as she ran back into the apartment probably trying to find Edward.

Emmett was smiling at me widely, what was he thinking?

"I heard the conversation… nice!" he laughed.

"Thanks" I laughed too, surely later he would tease me about being jealous.

**Esme's Perspective **

"Just tell us what he did this time" I said, "Did he break the T.V in the hotel room?" I asked, it was the most obvious thing that could have gone wrong and even if hadn't broken it yet, he soon would.

"No, not yet" answered Carlisle, "He could possibly do that soon though."

"He re-wired the hotels elevator so it wouldn't work and then tricked some hot chick to get in there with him so they would get stuck in there together?" asked Renée.

"Um… I'm not sure if he has thought of that yet" laughed Carlisle, "Don't mention it to him I doubt he would hesitate to try it."

"Carlisle" I shouted impatiently, "Just tell us what happened."

"Ok let me explain the whole story so you understand exactly what happened" he explained before he continued.

"On the plane there was this guy and some friends that kept hitting on Bella and using cheesy pick up lines on her. When they were walking down the isle to exit the plane the 'ring leader' of Bella's… ah… backside."

"Aww… that's awful, poor Bella" I said in awe, the nerve of some men these days, luckily I had raised my sons with manners.

"Let me finish" he said and then continued, "So you know Emmett, he thinks of her as his sister, if anyone touches her they answer to him. So when the guy touched Bella so inappropriately he punched the guy and shattered his jaw in the process. They all ran from the plane but as they were exiting the airport Emmett got arrested."

"He got arrested?" I asked, "Again?"

"Yes he got arrested… again" he answered annoyed.

"Hmm" said Renée.

"I agree" I told her, we were both wondering why it wasn't Edward who had punched this guy out. Carlisle was just looking at us extremely confused, he had no idea what we were on about.

"Where was Edward when all this happened?" I asked, maybe he knew.

"Right there with them" he responded, still looking really confused but then it all clicked, "Oh I get it, he said that Jasper was holding onto the back of his shirt and by the time he let go Emmett had already beaten him to it."

"Oh that makes sense", smiled Renée, relieved that the answer was a simple as that.

"So, Emmett didn't get charged or anything?" I asked, I was certain Jasper would have figured out a way to get him out of it, he always did.

When Jasper first told me he wanted to become a lawyer I almost laughed in his face, I never thought he would be able to manage it. He was just as immature as Emmett, but he had done it and I must say he is very good at it.

"No, you know Jasper, he got him out of it" smiled Carlisle, proud of his son. "He just threatened that Bella would press charges against him if he pressed charges against Emmett and all charges were dropped."

"Well that's great" I said, "This is just the beginning they haven't even moved there yet, I hate to think what will happen once they move."

"I would rather not think about it" responded Carlisle and Renée at the same time.

**Bella's Perspective**

We had signed the final papers; Jessica was flirting with Edward the whole time.

We were now on our why back to the hotel and the apartment was officially ours, but I wasn't sure if moving in with them was such a good idea anymore.

I couldn't just get jealous like I had today every time someone spoke to Edward, flirted with him, was anywhere near him, looked at him. I would have to get used to the fact that Edward was probably going to get a girlfriend once we moved here and that I could never have him.

I would have to stop making my feelings so obvious, Jessica didn't even know me and she knew I was jealous and completely in love with Edward.

Emmett for sure knew I was jealous, he had heard the conversation I had had with Jessica and he knew I would only speak to someone so harshly out of jealousy and if Emmett knew then Jasper would know as well.

Does that mean the Edward knew too? What was I going to do?

Sitting in the back seat of the cab I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly to my body, this way everything hurt a little less and I could think more clearly.

Unfortunately Edward noticed my movement and was concerned; he knew I did this when I was in emotional pain, when I was hurt.

"Is everything ok Bella?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

The cab finally reached the hotel and I really needed to escape.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered quickly throwing some money at the cab driver and jumping out of the cab, "I'll catch up with you guys later", and without another look in their direction I ran up to my room.

I knew they would know something was up but right now I couldn't care less I had to get away from Edward so I could think logically and figure out what I was going to do.

Right now he would probably be blaming himself for my strange behavior, he probably thought he had done something wrong, I would have to think of an excuse later.

I reached the hotel room and tried to occupy myself with something, but reading a book didn't work, playing Play Station didn't work, I even tried writing but I couldn't concentrate.

I kept worrying about my feelings for Edward. What was I going to do? How would I hide them?

An idea hit me, I hadn't sat down and written down my lift goals for a while, you know things I want to achieve in life?

If I wrote down a list of things I wanted to achieve in New York then I could concentrate on that instead of loving Edward.

I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and got to work.

_Get a boyfriend (to take my mind off Edward and erase my feelings for him.)_

_Write a book (An inspiring novel that will inspire many people.)_

_Open up my own café/ bookstore_

_Take up some sort of martial arts (to release my anger and frustration.)_

_Get a boyfriend (to take my mind off Edward and erase my feelings for him.)_

Ok done, I know I repeated number one but hey it's the most important thing on my list.

In the mean time I still wasn't ready to face the others and I still had nothing to do. I remembered that the hotel had a pool, it was a lovely day some swimming and sun bathing would do me some good.

Swimming always helped me clear my head… what could go wrong?

**Edward's Perspective**

I watched Bella throw some money at the cab driver, jump out of the cab and run up to the hotel room as fast as possible.

I knew she had been hurting because she had been extremely quiet and hugging her knees up to her chest. She did this every time she was in emotional pain.

She did it when her rabbit dies, when her cat got poisoned, when her dog got run over and even when her fish drowned, it was obvious she had never had much luck with pets, seriously have you ever heard of someone's fish drowning?

The point is whenever she was emotionally hurting she would hug her knees to her chest.

She once told me it made everything hurt a little bit less, that it helped hold her together, though it didn't really seem to hold her together too well when her dad got shot at work or when her grandma Marie died.

I couldn't understand why she would be hurting now though, had I done something wrong?

Oh no, maybe I had made my feelings so obvious lately that she was hurting because she didn't feel the same way. She was one of the kindest people I knew. That had to be the reason; she was punishing herself because she was trying to protect my feelings.

I would have to make sure my feelings are not on show when I am around her, I would have to be extra careful.

Hell, I had to get rid of my feelings all together, it wasn't healthy for me or for Bella if she knew how I felt.

I got out of the cab and felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Jasper.

"Don't stress, she's ok, she will figure out whatever is up" he assured me, he always knew what to say. "Maybe she just needs some time to herself, some time to think."

"Yeah you are probably right" I sighed "So what do we do now?"

"Now" Jasper smiled, "We get your mind off Bella, your confused, your hurt and you are pathetically in love and won't do anything about it, all this can be cured by one thing."

"To the bar!" screamed Emmett. "To the bar! To the bar! To the bar!" you would think he had already been to the bar and back.

***

Three beers later and I still couldn't get my mind off Bella.

"Edward seriously you have to forget about Bella for a while" said Jasper, "It's not healthy."

"It's not that easy" I snapped at him.

"Then make your move man" said Emmett… seriously.

"It's not that easy" I repeated.

"You either want her or you don't" said Jasper, "You have to make up your mind, you can't keep hurting yourself like this."

"I tell you what, you guys just don't understand, you guys aren't in love with anyone and you just don't get it. Do you actually know how I feel right now? I'm confused because I don't know hat to do, I'm angry at myself because Bella is hurting and it is possibly my fault, I'm frustrated because I'm not sure how much longer I can control myself around her, I'm happy because I woke up this morning with the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my arms but no that had to be ruined as well and I'm broken because I love Bella and can never have her, never ever have her" I shouted.

I looked at them they looked shocked and for once they had nothing to say. I looked around at the rest of the bar and everyone else was also staring at me shocked by my sudden out burst.

But no I wasn't done yet.

"You guys tell me to forget about her, but I can't, she is my everything, my heart, my soul, she makes me who I am. I wake up smiling every morning because I know I'll get to see her, I go to sleep at night and dream about seeing her the next day, touching her, hugging her, hearing her laugh, even her voice has my heart racing a million miles per hour. How do you forget someone who is there every day reminding you not to forget them? How do you forget someone you don't want to forget? You can't forget love, you can't not think about an angel and sweet as my Bella.

Everyone still had nothing to say, silence surrounded me, swallowed everyone in the room but me.

So I went on.

"If I can't forget about my feelings for her then why don't I just tell her how I feel? I've asked myself this question so many times, when I'm close to her I can't think straight, all I want to do is kiss her soft, plump lips, why don't I just tell her how I feel? My friendship with her is something I must not mess with, it's the most important thing in the world to me. If I messed up my friendship with her I would be ruined, crushed. My heart would shatter and my world would stop spinning, I would stop existing, nothing would matter anymore. Life would lose it's meaning, flowers would lose their color and music would lose it's sound, it would be the end of me and everything around me."

I could say no more, emotionally I was drained I had just shouted my whole heart out to a bar full of half drunken men and women. I could sink no lower.

I sat back in my seat and just looked down at my hands, in thought not out on embarrassment, that's when I heard the entire bar around me burst into cheers. Not exactly what I was expecting or hoping for.

I looked up at Emmett and Jasper to see their reaction, they looked happy, worried and confused at the same time. They were expressing happiness with the rest of the bar but I could see the other emotions in their eyes.

Before I could say anything a man smashed through the door and came running into the bar, silence hit the bar again as everyone watched him hunch over holding his knees while he caught his breath.

"Anyone want to see a really hot chick in a tiny blue bikini by the pool? He asked once he had caught his breath.

The bar erupted into cheers again as they jumped out of their bar stools and ran towards the pool.

Thinking of a hot woman in a blue bikini brought back memories of a recent incident that involved Bella in a tiny blue bikini.

Then reality hit, Bella wasn't with us, she had some thinking to do and she loved to clear her head by swimming, she owned a blue bikini, she had access to the pool, she could be wearing that bikini right now.

The thought of all those drunken men checking her out made me sick.

I turned shocked towards Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked eager to go check out this hot woman in a bikini.

"Um… I have a really strange feeling that the really hot woman in the blue bikini, by the pool that that guy mentioned is Bella" I whispered, still in shock.

They took in my expression and knew I was being serious, Emmett's eagerness instantly vanished.

Bring on the all mighty blue bikini.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that! This chapter was going to be very long to this really be only the first half! The next chapter, which is the other half of this one will by up on the 17****th**** of May! I know that's a really long way away but if I have time I might update it sooner!**

**I have over 50 people who have this story in their story favorites and on story alert, yet I struggle to get 20 reviews per chapter! Please I'm not asking you to write me the next chapter I just want to hear what you have to say about this one! PLEASE, PLAESE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you guys, you guys absolutely rule without out you I would be nothing, in terms of this chapter you are my Bella!**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	12. Author's Note 2

**AN: Sorry, this isn't a chapter update but PLEASE READ! Last night I was sleeping when a brilliantly awesome idea came to me and I can't do it with out you guys so I need to know what you think!**

**Just so you know it has nothing to do with A New Adventure I just thought this would be the best way to tell you all instead of personal messaging each and everyone of you.**

**Ok so I have a new fanfic idea but it involves more than just me, I thought it would be interesting if I started a fanfic and then anyone who wanted to contribute to it could!**

**So anyone who wants to write the next chapter could just write it and then send it in to me and I could pick the best chapter and post it or if there are a few good ones mix them in together!**

**Of course I wouldn't take all the credit of it, if I contributed of course I would put my name on it along with the writer or writers of that chapter!**

**I thought it was a fun idea but I can't do it without others so I need to know what you guys think so let me know if you are interested, you don't have to write whole chapters it could just be parts of one or even ideas for one, but preferably whole chapters!**

**I would really like to do this; I think it would also help for friendships with other fanfic writers!**

**If you are interested please personal message me and if I get enough people willing and interested in participating the I will let you know if I'm going ahead with the idea.**

**Thank-you so much for reading this, once again I'm sorry this wasn't a chapter update!**

**Hope you guys are interested in this idea.**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **

**P.S I have 78 people who have me on story alert and are reading this story yet I struggle to get 20 reviews per chapter! My aim is to get to 150 reviews (in total) before I update on the 17****th**** of May, so if you haven't reviewed the last chapter PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank-you so much to those of you who have already reviewed, I really appreciate it! **


	13. Bikini: Part 2

**AN: Thank-you do much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I got more reviews than I have ever gotten before for a chapter, so Yay it really means a lot to me. I've also started that combined Fanfic I told you guys about in an Author's note, so check it out, I'm co-writing it with ****well hi there****, ****Hazelbunny**** and ****BellaMariie**** so check that out if you haven't already, the first two chapters are up! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Daddy's Little Cannibal, who recently died, she was an amazing writer of many fabulous stories, so may she R.I.P! **

**BTW: These characters aren't mine!**

**Chapter 10: Bikini: Part 2**

**Bella's Perspective**

I had swum twenty laps of the twenty-five meter pool and I now felt a lot better.

As I was climbing out of the pool a guy around my age with spiky blond hair and a huge smile offered me a hand. He was cute, nothing like Edward but he seemed pretty nice.

"Hey, my name is Mike" he introduced himself as I took his hand.

"Hey, I'm Bella" I smiled up at him, he was wet and wearing a pair of board shorts, he must have gone for a swim too.

"You are obviously staying here. Where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from Forks, it's in Washington. Where are you from?" I asked him, I was trying to be as nice as possible though I wasn't all that interested but if I was going to get a boyfriend and get over Edward then I had to put myself out there.

"Oh I actually just live in an apartment down the street. I work here as a lifeguard and I like to go for a swim before and after my shifts, it helps keep me in shape" he emphasized his point by tensing his muscles.

He was nothing compared to the Cullen brothers who hardly ever worked out, yet were all still completely tank. Yet he still did have quite a bit of muscle.

"That's cool" I smiled.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" he questioned, indicating towards the poolside bar.

Ok, so he was cute, a lifeguard lived in the area, nicely built and quite friendly. He was a bit over the top and a bit full of himself but he seamed nice enough, I needed a guy to distract me and hopefully steal my heart and least he looked interested.

"Sure, I would love to" I responded sweetly as we made our way over to the bar.

He bought me a drink and we sat and talked for a while. I told him that I was actually moving here in ten days with my three best friends. I decided it would be best to leave out the part where I was in love with Edward and just using him to help me get over him.

Fifteen minutes later we exchanged numbers and he left to start his shift.

I walked over to the sun loungers and decided I would sun bake for a while, I could do with a bit of a tan since I was so damn pale. I laid back and closed my eyes as the sun shone on my face and the rest of my body, it felt amazing.

I opened my eyes about ten minutes later to find that a crowd had formed…around me! There were about thirty men just standing there looking at me, I suddenly felt very exposed in my little blue bikini, how embarrassing.

I got up and wrapped my towel around myself and tried to leave, but them I realized that the crowd of men had formed a circle around me giving me no way to escape, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Babe, Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked balding man with a toothless grin plastered all over his face.

"Um… just heading back to my room" I replied weakly.

"Are you planning on taking me with you?" asked a different guy from the opposite side of the circle, it was obvious that most of these guys had had a few to drink and I was starting to panic.

"Sorry, not this time" I answered, shakily as I looked around the pool trying to catch someone's attention.

I was about to give up hope when I saw Edward run it through the pool doors closely followed by Emmett and Jasper, I signed in relief.

However they were still about thirty meters away and the group of men were slowly drifting closer and closer to me. I could smell their putrid alcohol filled breaths on my face.

They were closing in and I could still see Edward in the distance, he wasn't going to make it to me in time.

The balding man with the toothless grin from before was the closest to me, his lips getting closer to mine by the second. He suddenly grabbed the towel I had around me and pulled it away, I was now exposed in my little blue bikini again.

I was frozen I fear, there was no way to fight them off; there was no way to get out of this awful situation.

I heard someone pushing through the crowd and out of nowhere the man was pulled away from me and thrown backwards into some of the other men, causing them to fall.

I smiled up at my savior and saw Mike looking back down at me.

**Edward's Perspective**

When we arrived at the pool we were too late, the crowd of drunken men had surrounded Bella and were slowly getting closer and closer.

I met her eyes and read the panic that we written all over her face, she was completely terrified.

I kept running towards her and I could feel that my brothers were right at my heels, better late than never right?

I could see a balding guy moving his face closer to Bella's, I almost exploded with anger when her reached and pulled away the towel that had been wrapped around her body, exposing her little blue bikini and exciting the crowd.

If he knew what was good for him he would back away right now. If he laid a finger or by the looks of it, his lips on Bella there is no way that he would only be leaving with a broken jaw like the last guy, I was going to kill him.

Out of nowhere a tall, spiky blond haired guy in a lifeguard t-shirt pushed in through the crowd and threw the guy that was closing in on Bella backwards, knocking people over.

I was impressed and couldn't help but feel relieved even though Bella's hero wasn't me. My relief however vanished and was replaced with anger and jealousy the moment she smiled up at him; I wanted to be the one to make her face light up like that.

The jealousy grew when he put his arm around her bare waist and led her away from the crowd of men.

That bloody blue bikini was going to be the death of me, the way it covered her curves perfectly, it looked damn sexy on her, it made me just want to attack her.

By the look on her rescuers face he was having the same thoughts as me, he was really checking her out. The difference between him and me though was obvious, he wanted to take advantage of her and I loved her.

He made sure she was ok and talked to her for a while, making me angrier and impatient.

Jasper must have sensed this because I felt his hand grip the back of my shirt instantly calming me a bit. He had the ability to do that.

Suddenly Bella pointed at us and smiled, they both turned to look at us and I forced a fake smile onto my face.

I watched as he nodded and whispered something in her ear as he placed something in her hand, causing her to giggle.

I lunged forward, trying to make a break from Jasper but it didn't work and now I was being held back by both Jasper and Emmett.

Bella smiled once more at her stupid little 'hero' and made her way over to us.

I could have saved her; I could have been her hero. If only he had waited another ten seconds before he so very rudely barged in and saved MY Bella!

**Mike's Perspective**

I was about to start my shift when I saw a group of guys gathering around a deck chair.

I tried to see what was going on and realized that the crowd was closing in on Bella. By the look of fear on her face I could tell she needed rescuing.

I saw her looking desperately across the pool and followed her eyes; she was looking at three very handsome guys. I instantly knew they were the best friends she had told me about, Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

I felt jealousy surge through me. I hardly knew her yet I was jealous of the fact that she looked at them for help and not at me, I made it my goal to change that.

I ran over to the crowd before they could reach it and pushed my way through. I pulled the guy away from Bella and through he backwards out of the way.

She smiled up at me and my heart started to flutter, I was already falling in love with her. Was that even possible after two brief meetings and only one actually conversation?

I put my arm around her bare waist and led her out of the crowd.

Man did I love that little blue bikini, she looked hot, all I wanted to do was pick her up bridal style and take her away.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over her perfect body, over her chest and down her extremely beautiful long legs.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, when we were away from the crowd of clearly drunk men.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you" she smiled at me.

Good, she realizes that I'm a hero and her little friends aren't.

First step to Bella's heart: Complete

"I'm glad I got to you in time" I answered, I hope this pointed out that if I hadn't been here her beloved friends wouldn't have gotten to her in time, I was so much better than them and I would prove it.

"Yeah, if you weren't here I don't know what would have happened she said sadly, "I don't think Edward, Emmett and Jasper would have gotten to me in time."

"What do you mean?" I asked deciding to play dumb so she could figure out for herself that I was better than them.

She smiled and pointed behind me at her friends that I knew were sizing me up; I could feel their cold stares on the back of my head.

I turned to see that they didn't look very happy; the one with bronze hair was trying hard to force a smile onto his face.

"They tried to get to me in time, but I don't think they would have made it" she said, "I know they all would never let anything harm me, but the fact was that they were just too far away."

I hated how she thought of them as her protectors, but she did realize the fact that they wouldn't have reached her in time and I was beginning to realize that my purpose in life was to be there for my true love Bella, to protect her from all the evil in the world.

"I have to go now, but I would really like to see you again" I stated.

"I would really love to see you again too, but I'm not sure if that's possible before I go back to Forks," she said, "But when we move here I would really like it if we could catch up sometime."

I nodded, I liked that idea.

"Looking forward to it" I leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle as I slipped a piece of paper with another copy of my phone number on it and my address into her hand.

**Jasper's Perspective**

What an eventful afternoon. After Bella almost being attacked by the mob of drunken men she assured us that she was fine and disappeared into her room, that girl was definitely up to something because she wasn't acting like her self, something was wrong.

I am now sitting in my room trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

Edward is in his room moping, probably convinced that he had done something wrong to Bella and that was why she was acting so strange and Emmett had run off while Bella was telling us that she was fine, screaming "I've got it!" over and over again, so who knows where he is now.

I couldn't help but feel that Bella's strange behavior did have something to do with Edward.

From the look on her face when she was talking to Mike, she was trying to put herself out there. She was trying to get over Edward.

I knew she thought things would get complicated when we all moved in together, if she didn't do something about her feelings so she was trying to get a boyfriend, or someone to distract her, I knew what she was up too.

However, I also knew that she would never be happy with anyone but Edward and it was the same for Edward, he would never be happy with anyone but her.

I don't know how, but somehow I knew this would all somehow work out and it was Bella's plan that was going to do it.

When we moved here Bella would probably start dating Mike and then all we had to do was get Edward to go out with someone, they would then realize that they could never be with anyone but each other and hopefully that would bring them together.

I wasn't sure if Edward could take it for that long, his outburst at the bar this afternoon had bee so… I can't even describe it, but the feelings he has for Bella are just so powerful. They were what reassured me that one day they would work things out.

**Emmett's Perspective**

The most amazing idea came to me as Bella was trying to convince us that she was fine.

I had thought that for a minute there that Edward was really going to kill that life guard, Mike or what ever his name is for checking Bella out in her little blue bikini, I must admit she did look pretty hot.

"I've got it!" I screamed. That's it I couldn't hold it in any longer as I ran through the pool doors, along the hallway and through the lobby while knocking into some people along the way, which earned me a dirty look from the receptionist.

I had a feeling that the receptionist was really starting to hate me but I had no idea why, I hadn't even done anything to her.

I continued running out the front of the hotel and out onto the street where I tried to catch the attention of a cab driver.

A cab pulled up and I jumped in, I was so excited.

"Take me to where they make the best brownies and vanilla slice in all of New York" I commanded at the driver, he gave me a weird look but then thankfully started driving.

I was on a mission to find the best brownies and the best vanilla slice in all of New York.

I couldn't be that I hadn't occurred to me earlier that once we moved here I wouldn't have mom or Renée to cook me brownies and vanilla slice anymore and I would have to get them from somewhere. Everyone knew I settled for nothing but the best.

The driver stopped and I quickly threw money at him as I jumped out of the cab.

I walked into a little sweet shop and ordered. I was eager to see if these really were the best.

I sat down at a little table in the corner and waited impatiently for the waitress to bring me my desserts.

When she brought them to me I was practically bouncing in my seat. I brought the brownie up to my lips first and took a bite, it was absolutely disgusting so I spat it across the table causing many heads to turn and look at me.

I prayed that the vanilla slice would be better as I brought it to my mouth and took a bite. It was even worse than the brownie, which I didn't think was possible but I was trying very hard not to throw up.

I was angry, there was no way that this was the best there was in all of New York.

I picked up the remainders and threw them across the room, the brownie hit the girl at the register right in the face and the vanilla slice hit the waitress in the back of the head.

"This is despicable, you cake murderers!" I screamed as I walked out of the little store and hailed another cab to take me somewhere else.

Similar things happened at forty-two more places, one more stop and then I was going to give up, maybe I could just get mum to send me some in the mail. Was that possible?

I walked into a corner café called Volturi's not very excited because of the many failures that had occurred tonight, I prayed that this place would be different.

"Hey, my name is Alice" said an extremely pretty, super chirpy, pixie-like girl at the register, "How may I help you this evening, sir?"

"I would like a brownie and a vanilla slice, please" I ordered

"Sure take a seat and I will bring them to you" she smiled.

I sat down and with in a minute Alice brought me my brownie and my vanilla slice.

I started with the brownie and as soon as it touched my lips I knew it was the best brownie I had ever tasted. With that my face lit up as I shoved the rest of the brownie into my mouth. None of the other brownies had evn been worthy of a second bite.

It was the vanilla slice's turn, I had a feeling that it would be just as good as the brownie, if not better.

I was right the vanilla slice was amazing; this place was going to be seeing a lot of me.

I ran over to the register were I saw Alice smiling at me.

"I can see you really enjoyed your desserts" she laughed.

"Yes I did" I beamed at her.

"That will be $7.50" she laughed.

I pulled her into a massive hug handing her $50 as I kissed her hard on the lips and ran out of the café excited to get back to the hotel and tell the others of my findings.

**Jessica's Perspective**

It was Saturday night and I was sitting all a lone at a bar.

Ok, so Edward hadn't given me his number, but I knew that that was only because he didn't want to risk Bella getting hurt.

He also hadn't called me, and I knew he had my number, but I think that was only because he wanted to wait until he moved here permanently so we could have a proper relationship.

It also gave him time to break it nicely to Bella that he wasn't interested in her, he was interested in me.

They were friends and I understood that, but how clueless could someone be? Why couldn't she just see that he just wasn't into her?

I would have to get his number somehow; actually I think it might be in the file with the contract for the apartment, perfect.

Once they moved in I would make it clear to him the I'm still interested so we can go out.

I knew he was already falling in love with me , I could tell by the look he always got in his eyes when I was around **(AN: Since when does the look of annoyance and irritation look the same as love as love?)**, he wanted me and he wanted me bad.

The only thing that was standing in the way was that little slut, Bella and her 'feelings', but I would change that.

I was falling in love with him to so once Bella was out of the way and we got together nothing would be able to tear us apart.

"Hey sexy, Mind if I by you a drink?" asked some sore looser who didn't realize I was way out of his league.

"I have a super sexy boyfriend, sorry" I smile at him as I got up and decided to call it a night.

Sure, he wasn't my boyfriend yet, but he soon would be so where is the harm in starting to tell people already?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**AN: So there you have it, I hope it was worth the wait, I certainly love writing Emmett's and Jessica's perspective, they are just too much fun! Emmett's perspective was a really important one, you will see why as the story goes on and YAY first sighting of Alice! As for Jessica I just love making her look, sound and think like an idiot! LOL!**

**Next Update**

**223 reviews (total) before the 24****th ****of May = Update on the 31****st**** of May (In two weeks)**

**Less than 223 reviews (total) before the 24****th**** of May =Update on the 14****th**** of June (In four weeks)**

**Important Questions (If you can, please answer them in your reviews)**

**1. Would you guys read a fanfic with a sexy Asian Edward in it?**

**2. Would you like to see the development of Emmett's and Rosalie's relationship as well as Edward's and Bella's in this Fanfic? (I promise it wouldn't take away from Edward and Bella and it would be funny.)**

**3. Would any of you participate in a one-shot contest? (I'm not sure about the rules yet, I just want to know if people would actually be interested in participating otherwise there is no point.)**

**4. Are you male or female? (I don't know why, I'm just curious to see if guys actually read twilight fanfics.)**

**5. Is anyone looking for someone to beta their story? (Just signed up to be a beta and I'm eager to help people out.)**

**6. Do I use too many (,)'s? (It just that people always tell me I do, and I feel like I do, so yeah.)**

**So as I said at the started if you haven't all ready check out the first two chapters of the Fanfic I'm co-writing, it's posted under my name and it's called **_**The Accident the led to love**_**, also check out **_**You're Not Meant For Me**_** by ****BellaMariie!**

**I love you guys, you guys rock!**

**Please Review!**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **__


	14. Planning Time

**AN: Hey everyone, yes I know this update is early but I got a laptop and I was so eager to use it that I just had to write the next chapter! Thank-you so much to those of you who reviewed and I hope that by rewarding you guys with a way sooner update that you might help me reach my goal of 200 reviews (cough, cough, wink, wink, nudge, nudge!) I know the story isn't great at the moment but it's just starting so please bear with me! I was super worried that this chapter was going to be crap but I am really happy with how it turned out and it's turned out to be one of my favourites so far so I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I did!**

**BTW: These characters aren't mine, though a girl can dream can't she!**

**Chapter 11: Planning Time**

**Bella's Perspective**

I was sitting in my chair waiting impatiently until it was time to board the plane and I must admit it felt good to be going home, yes I was glad this trip was over.

After Mike had rescued me at the pool things had been extremely awkward, we had barely spoken to each other and I was beginning to regret my decision to move in with them even more.

Things with Mike were going quite well, we had spoken many times on the phone in the past day or so and even though he was slightly annoying I had to try my best to get into some sort of relationship with him and I had to stop comparing him to Edward.

"Bella, I'm going to go see if there are any giant cookies at the food court" grinned Emmett, "If I find some do you want one for on the plane?"

I loved giant cookies but right now I just didn't feel like one, I was confused as to why I couldn't like Mike as much as I liked Edward and I couldn't work out why Edward seemed mad at me all of a sudden.

"No thanks Em, I think I will pass" I answered before I picked up my bag and tried to find my copy of Wuthering Heights to focus on.

I was really getting into the book when my phone rang, the caller ID said it was Mike.

"Hey Mike" I answered trying to sound as exited as possible, and I was but somehow it just didn't feel right with Mike, nothing clicked.

"Hey Bells" has replied in an extremely over excited voice, "I was just calling to wish you a safe trip home."

"Um…Thanks Mike" I answered, it was awkward, what was I meant to say?

"Oh and I really can't wait to see you when you move here" he said.

"Yeah I can't wait either, maybe you can take me sight seeing and show me around the city" I responded.

"Yeah, we will make it a date" he practically sang through the phone.

"_Fight call for fight CZ8756 to Seattle" _a voice announced over the speakers.

"That's my fight, I have to go" I tole Mike, before saying good bye and hanging up.

I picked up my backpack and we all headed to board the plane.

I sat down expecting Edward to sit down next to me just like he had last time but he walked straight past me with out even acknowledging my existence.

Jasper followed him giving me a reassuring smile as he passed me and Emmett took the seat next to me.

I leaned back against my seat racking my brains and trying to find out what I could have done to have made Edward so mad at me. What ever I had done must have been terrible because he couldn't even stand to look at me.

"Bells?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah" I sat up to look at him.

"Just ignore him, he is being an idiot" he said giving me a warm smile and somehow I felt reassured.

"Ok Em" I smiled and lay back down in my seat.

"Bells?" he asked again.

"Yes Em" I laughed sitting back up in my seat again.

"Well you know how we both work at the café back in Forks?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well the other night when I ran off when we were at the pool I went to search for the best brownies and vanilla slice in the whole of New York, since once we moved there we wouldn't have Esme and Renée to make them for us and you're pathetic in the kitchen. So yeah anyway I found the place I was looking for, it's called Volturi's and if I may say so myself they make the best brownies and vanilla slice in the world and I was thinking that maybe we could try and get jobs there" he explained to me all in a very rushed and exited Emmett way.

"Wow, that sounds like a great idea" I answered with a yawn, leaving my job behind at the café was one of the things I was going to miss most about Forks.

"So you would like to work there with me if we can get jobs?" he asked, though he knew my answer.

"Hell yeah!" I responded, but it wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as I would have liked it to be since I had yawned again half way through shouting it.

"Ah Bella" he laughed, "I can see your tired, try to get some sleep"

I just laughed as he patted his shoulder indicating that it was ok for me to lay my head there.

I didn't even have the energy to argue, I just lay my head on his shoulder and instantly feel into a deep sleep.

**Edward's Perspective**

I took a deep breath and tried my hardest not to look at Bella as I walked straight past her.

I may not have been looking at her but from the corner of my eye I saw the hurt spread across her face, it took all I had to keep walking and not turn back, I couldn't face her at the moment and if I did I might just say something I will later regret.

Ok so maybe I was acting like a complete ass, but hey you would be to if the girl you loved was suddenly all into this handsome lifeguard guy.

Yes it's true I have had pretty much my whole life to make a move and now that she has found someone I realise that I should have done something sooner.

The thing is that if she hadn't found someone I would probably still be stilling here trying to convince myself to get over her, its only now that I have no choice but to get over her that I know that all along I should have just gone with my feelings and have told her how I felt.

Yet again, if I had told her how I felt while I had the chance things obviously wouldn't have gone very well, she obviously doesn't feel that way about me so maybe it was best that I kept my feelings to myself because at least this way we can still be friends.

Still why the hell does he have to call her all the time? It's like he does it just to torture me.

I looked over to where Bella and Emmett were and I saw that Bella was sleeping with her head rested on Emmett's shoulder. I wished I hadn't been such an ass and that it was me lying there with Bella sleeping on me.

I would make it up to her in a few days, I just needed a while to grasp the fact that she is even more out of my reach then she ever was. Now I don't only think I can never be with her, now I know.

Right now I tried not to think about all the misery and I focused on getting home, it would be in the middle of the night when we got home so I could go straight to sleep, the one time when the misery couldn't get to me unless it decided to start haunting me in my dreams, but I hope not.

**Carlisle's Perspective**

Knock Knock!

"Come in" I called out to whoever was knocking on my door, I was getting ready to head home. What do they want now?

"Dr. Cullen" Sam smiled flirtatiously as she entered my office closing and locking the door behind her. Oh crap, she hadn't tried anything for a while, now I'm guessing that it was all leading up to this.

She leaned over my desk in a very slutty fashion. It was obvious that she had altered her nurses uniform before entering to make it shorter in length and lower cut so it exposed her fake chest.

She let out a giggle and then ran her tongue across her teeth as she battered her eyelids.

She then got up and walked around my desk so the she was behind me and I didn't dare make any movements.

I felt her breath on the side of my neck and my breath hitched in fear, I wondered what the hell she was doing, she was acting so inappropriate and unprofessional.

"Dr. Cullen, I was just wondering if there was _anything_ I could do for you" she whispered in my ear and then let her arms wonder over my chest, that was taking it too far!

I jumped up, startling her, why did Sam have to be such a slut?

I grabbed my briefcase and ran to my office door and unlocked it.

"What part of happily married don't you understand?" I stopped and asked her.

"I'm sure I could give you more than dear old Esme" she scowled.

"Pfff…not even close" I laughed before heading off to my car.

I headed home as fast as I could. The boys had come back late last night so I hadn't seen them and they were sleeping this morning so I was looking forward to catching up with them at dinner, which I was currently running late for thanks to my little run in with Sam.

***

"Honey, I'm home" I shouted as I entered our home, I could smell dinner and I hoped that they hadn't been waiting for me for to long.

"Hey boys it's good to have you guys back" I said as I took my seat at the table.

"Why are you late?" Esme asked me, she didn't look angry but I could tell she was happy either.

"Sorry, I just had a little…run in with Sam" I answered and then just looked down at my plate trying to avoid her eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha" laughed Emmett, "Isn't she the one that looks like a man?"

"She does look a little manly, but that isn't why she is scary" I shuddered.

"Don't worry dad even I would be scared if _that_ tried to flirt with me and that's coming from someone who loves it when people flirt with him" Emmett joked.

"Yeah you only love it when people flirt with you because it hardly ever happens" said Jasper.

"Well at least I'm hotter than you, you stupid blond" Emmett retorted back. (**No offence to blonds)**

"That's enough" shouted Esme, and we all settled down and enjoyed our dinner, every now and then someone would say something, but Edward stayed quiet the whole time and I wondered if something had happened in New York.

"So sweetie, what else happened at work today apart from the little incident with Sam?" Esme asked during dessert.

"Oh one of the lifeguards down at first beach in la lush got attacked by a shark while he was trying to save someone" I said remembering the horrific sight of his half torn off leg.

"Gosh! Is he alright?" asked Jasper.

"Yes he is fine now, I fixed him up" I smiled.

"You should have just let him die, him and all the other motherfucking lifeguards because they are all good for nothing assholes trying to chat up beautiful women in little blue bikini's just because they like the sight of there boobs and then they steel them from men who actually care" Edward shouted as he jumped out of his seat and ran up the stairs.

"What on earth was that about?" I asked, shocked at my sons sudden outburst and choice of language.

"You don't want to know" Emmett and Jasper laughed together.

It was obvious that something had happened in New York and I must have been pretty bad to get Edward so fired up…Maybe it had something to do with Bella?

**Jasper's Perspective**

"Ha Ha, I beat you again" laughed Emmett as he beat me for the third time in a row playing tennis on Wii.

"Ok enough of playing games" I said seriously, "We have to figure out what we are going to do with the whole Edward and Bella situation."

"Aww, you should have heard her on the plane, it was so obvious that she is no way interested in Mike she is just using him" stated Emmett.

"Wait, what?" I asked, "She told you that on the plane?"

"No" he smirked, "But we all know how Bella happens to talk a lot in her sleep and lets just say she can hide what ever she wants when she is awake but it all comes pouring out while she is sleeping."

"Ok that's a good start" I said, "So tell me what she said."

"Ok" Emmett began, "Why can't Mike be as perfect as Edward? Shut up Bella Mike's great just the way he is, he doesn't have to be like Edward to steel your heart. Damn who am I kidding, yes he does. Argh Bella just get over him already and move on" Emmett said imitating Bella.

"She was arguing with herself like that?" I asked.

"Yep" said Emmett popping the 'p'.

"Aww that's so cute" I smiled, "So this proves that she really does like him just as much as he likes her so all we have to do now is find a way to get them together.

"Knock! Knock!" someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open" I shouted back and looked up to see Esme walk in with a worried expression on her face.

"Boys, I know you guys know what is going on with Edward so can you please just tell me why he suddenly absolutely hates lifeguards" she frowned remembering Edwards little 'stunt' at dinner.

"Well to cut a long story short, Bella is dating a lifeguard" Emmett answered bluntly, "And as you can tell from Edward's little temper tantrum when dad mentioned a lifeguard, he is extremely jealous and regretting not making a move on Bella when he had the chance."

"Yes that's pretty much it, but unlike us he doesn't know that Bella is only using Mike so she can get over him so now we are trying to come up with a plan to bring them together because they are both so bloody blind towards one another's love" I added.

"Ok that explains a lot" she smiled, "I guessed that it had something to do with Bella. So what is the plan?"

"Um…we haven't really gotten that far yet" I mumbled in frustration, we needed a plan and fast.

"Well that's what a mother is for right?" she asked as she smirked at us.

"You have a plan?" asked Emmett in disbelief.

"Yes as a matter-of-fact I do" she stated proudly.

"Ok than tell us what it is" I said, her smirk was contagious because now I was smirking too.

"Ok So Edward thinks that Bella has moved on, and for now we are just going to let him think that," she began, "When you guys move to New York you have to set Edward up with someone too."

"I'm confused" admitted Emmett and I must agree I was too, "Where is this going, it doesn't sound like your plan is going to get them back together."

"Just shut up and listen" she snapped.

"So when Edward starts dating someone then Bella is going to get jealous just like Edward got jealous when he found out about Bella and this Mike person and we all know how Bella tends to talk in her sleep and when she sleep talks there is nothing to keep the truth from flowing out so all we need to do is get Edward to hear a very jealous Bella sleep talk and then he will know how she feels which will cause him to tell her how he feels and Wala we have a happily ever after" she smiled.

"Damn that's good" shouted Emmett, "Stupid Jasper why didn't you think of that?" ha asked whacking me over the head with the pillow.

"Pfff… Me? Why didn't you think of that?" I said picking up a pillow and whacking him with it.

"Well you're meant to be the smart one" he retorted.

"Stop it" Yelled Esme, "You both didn't think of that because you're both obviously not as intelligent as me, but that is besides that point. Where are you guys going to find someone to hook Edward up with" she asked.

"Oh Oh Oh I have a great idea" Emmett practically sung, "Jessica."

**Charlie's Perspective**

"Renee" I shouted, "Where are you? I need to talk to you about something very important."

"I'm in the living room" she called back."

I walked in and sat on the couch next to her as I picked up the remote control from the TV and turned it off.

"Is this about Bella?" she asked me before I had the chance to say a thing.

"Aha, so you have noticed it too" I said, "She has been acting weird and has been avoiding us and the Cullen's since she got back so there is definitely something wrong."

"Well of course there is something wrong, she has eaten three one litre tubs of cookies and cream ice-cream today and she has had about four mysterious phone calls that she will tell me nothing about." She retorted.

"Ok so how are we going to find out what it wrong so we can try and fix it?" I asked.

"I already know what is wrong" she smiled.

"What?" why didn't you tell me I asked in disbelief.

"Well you didn't ask so I didn't tell you" she smirked.

"Ok that's enough tell me what is going on" I said.

"Well Bella is apparently dating a lifeguard she met at the hotel while they were in New York, or she is going to start dating him when she moves there" she explained. "But she doesn't really like him, she is only using him to try and get over Edward, which I know is wrong, but she Is convinced that she can like him."

I sat there in shock, I hated the idea of Edward and Bella together but now that seemed a lot better than Bella being with some lifeguard I had never met before.

"Why does she tell you these things and not me?" I asked.

"Well she didn't actually tell me these things" she replied not meeting my eyes, "When I knew something was up I kind of called Esme to ask her if she knew what was going on and she told me that she had asked Emmett and Jasper what was going on because apparently Edward was suddenly wishing death wishes to every lifeguard existent and they explained to her who explained to me what was going on." She explained.

"Ok" I said slightly confused, "So what is going to happen now?"

"Don't worry apparently Emmett and Jasper have it all under control" she assured me.

"Yeah, well somehow knowing that the boys that I have arrested on countless occasions have it all under control isn't very assuring in the slightest way" I grumbled.

"Oh come on you know that Edward isn't the only one that loves Bella, Emmett and Jasper do too. To then she is their little sister and they always have her back so you have nothing to worry about because everything will be fine" she reminded me.

"Ok but do you know what this kids name is?" I asked, might as well do whatever I can and run a criminal check on him.

"Yes, I spoke to Bella and she informed me that his name is Mike Newton" she answered.

"Ok I will be back in about half an hour, I just need to run down to the station quickly" I called behind me as I ran out the room, picked up me jacket and walked out to my cruiser which Renée had fortunately put back together again.

"As I got into my cruiser and reversed out of the drive way I spotted Edward sitting on the front steps of the Cullen's house with his iPod in looking like his world had just come to an end.

I suddenly felt bad for everything I had done to him in the past, maybe he really did just love Bella.

He looked up at me and I tried my best to smile a warm smile as I waved, but I could tell by the look on his face he thought I was just trying to be an ass again.

I didn't have time for this I desperately needed to get down to the station and check out if this Mike Newton had any skeletons in his closet that I should know about.

I didn't want my daughter dating some criminal mastermind or a mass murderer or some psycho rapist, I had to make sure she was safe.

I knew that Emmett and Jasper would look out for her because as Renée had said they saw her as their little sister and they would never let anything harm her, I saw now that Edward wasn't a bad guy at all, all he wanted to do was look out for her and I just got in his way.

Boy now I feel like such an idiot, it's my entire fault, I was the one who ruined their chances at a relationship.

**AN: Hope you guys loved it, it sure was fun to write. As I said it's my goal to reach 200 reviews so please help me out there. At the end of the last chapter I also asked some questions which some of you were awesome enough to answer, so if you haven't already could you please!**

**So far I have six people have tole me they are interested in my one-shot competition which is fabulous but I would love to see more of you getting involved so if you are interested all the rules and details are on my profile, I have written an example one-shot which I have posted so please also check that out and tell me what you think about it! I am also still looking for a story to beta so if you are looking for a beta I would be more than willing!**

**My friends Eliza576 has also posted the first chapter of her story which is called London Calling so check that out because it's great! One more thing before I leave you my darlings, there is a story called Edward's Family Ruinion by pandapig7 which I think is absolutely amazing and has a great idea behind it but it just isn't getting many reviews and I can't work out why, so if you read and review all three chapters of it I will send you a sneak preview of my next chapter as a treat!**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	15. Dreams and Apologies

**AN: Yay chapter 12 is here! Yay! Yay! Yay! Boy how awesome would it be if that was the reaction I got from everyone? Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, I love you guys! Some of you may have read the first chapter of my new fanfic called The Katana vs The Wakizashi, to all my A.N.A fans don't worry this fanfic is still my priority! I also got told that this fanfic was better at the start than it is now so if you think that, that's fine just please tell me how I can improve! Just to warn you guys you might find that there is a lot of perspective changing in this chapter, the perspectives will stay to Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper but there is like three Edward's Perspectives throughout the chapter! I hope that makes sense! Also this chapter is a bit shorter than others, it's just that I'm going away for four days and can't update and I didn't want to make you guys wait so I updated with a slightly shorter chapter!**

**BTW: I do own Twilight, it's sitting on my bookshelf right now…seriously! However I didn't write it, I did write this though so enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Dreams and Apologies**

**Edward's Perspective**

I woke up with a smile on my face and beads of sweat rolling down the side of my head, only to find that it was all a dream, of course it was all a dream Bella would be doing those things with Mike not me.

Man had it been an amazing dream though, just dreaming about being with Bella, _showing_ her how much I loved her, it was heaven. I could only imagine how it would be in real life.

I mentally slapped my self and started chanting 'My Mother raised me better than that, I must stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about my Bella, I mean Bella, just Bella.

It was amazing though how even my subconscious knew how much I wanted her.

Today though was our fourth day back at Forks and I promised myself that I was going to make it up to Bella for acting so cold towards her in the last several days.

The more I thought about it the more it made sense that I shouldn't be jealous at all I should be happy, happy that she is happy because her happiness is all that matters.

So of course I as still upset, my heart had been ripped into what felt like a million pieces, with every word she spoke to him or about him my heart ripped once again, the pain was never ending.

I knew that one day this would happen, since I knew all along I would never be able to have her, but never once when I imagined the pain I would feel had it felt like this. Nothing I could have done would have prepared me for the emotional beating and heart break I suffered and am still suffering from.

I decided to push all my feelings aside and be a good friend, after breakfast I was going to go out buy her a gift and then go and apologise for my behaviour and hopefully she would take me back as her friend.

Of course I couldn't tell her why I had been acting like a dick head, I would have to make something up but either way I hoped we were still friends after this.

I jumped out of bed, took a cold shower to wake myself up and then got dressed in blue jeans, a white button-down shirt and my Nikes.

I looked at my self in the mirror to make sure that I looked presentable and forgivable and then tried to tame my wild bronze hair but gave up after a few minutes because it wasn't working, it never did so I just headed down to breakfast.

**Emmett's Perspective**

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" I boomed as Eddie entered the kitchen, he just glared at me and took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Have a nice sleep?" Jasper asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did?" he answered, a tiny bit of blush creeping to his cheeks as he just looked down at his plate.

"We're just mucking around with you" I laughed causing him to cast me a questioning look, "We know you had an excellent sleep, we came up to wake you and it sounded like you were having a pretty _fun _dream so we thought we should probably leave you alone" I winked.

Jasper couldn't hold it in any longer and just burst out in laughter and Edward did a major Bella and blushed several shades of red.

"Shut up" Edward snapped, "As if you guys have never had sex dreams before."

"Ha he admits it" yelled Jasper as he started laughing even harder.

"Ok, ok lets give little Eddie a break" I laughed and then looked at him seriously.

"Why are you looking at me as if you are about to say something intelligent and possibly something useful, helpful and maybe worth listening to?" Edward questioned.

"Ah, you're a comedian now" I laughed with out humour, "I am actually quite capable of being useful and intelligent I just prefer to piss you off most of the time" I informed him.

"Pfff…intelligent" Jasper whispered under his breath, causing him to receive a slap across the back of the head from me since he wasn't really helping my case here.

"So Eddie, what are your plans for today?" I asked him.

"_Edward_" he snapped, "It's Edward."

"Ok _Edward, _you better be going to visit Bella today and apologising for what an ass you have been to her the past few days" I told him, "Seriously the poor girl is going out of her mind trying to figure out what she had done wrong."

"I was planning to go by after breakfast" he informed me, "But I just have to step out and buy her some flowers and chocolates, and maybe she might appreciate it if I wrote her a friendship poem just to show her how much she really means to me and that I still want to be friends with her."

"Sounds great" I beamed, hiding the fact that I was worried sick about what that poem might do to ruin the plan Jasper, Esme and I had worked so hard on. "Now get moving, the longer you take the harder its going to be for her to forgive you."

With that he rose out of his chair and left.

The plan to get them to get together was based on jealousy, it wa designed to show them how much they really wanted each other and how much they really were meant to be together.

**Edward's Perspective**

I sat on the edge of my bed looking at the roses and chocolates next to me as I nervously re read the poem I had written over and over and over again.

What happened if I had been such a bad friend over the past few days and had hurt her so bad that she didn't want anything to do with me anymore?

I suppose there was only one way to find out, I would just have to confront her and beg for her forgiveness and if she accepts my forgiveness and we are back to being friends then that's great but if she doesn't them I will still always be there for her whether she wants me there or not. She doesn't have to know I'm looking out for her.

I got up and was about to leave to go next door and apologise when Emmett and Jasper came barging in.

"Sit back down" Jasper instructed.

"But I have to go see Bella" I argued.

"He said sit back down" ordered, "You aren't going any where until you ensure us that you aren't going to stuff things up worse."

Geese this could be a while. As if I would go and make things worse with Bella. I think that after my little, well big confession at the bar they of all people should know how much I love her and as more as a friend, They should understand that I could not possibly live with out her in my life even if it is just as a friend and therefore isn't it obvious that I wasn't going to just go and stuff things up worse.

"Seriously guys I have everything under control" I murmured, resigned because I knew there was no point in arguing.

"Ok so run us through what your going to do" Jasper started.

"Ok well I'm going to give her these flowers and these chocolates" I explained to them holding up both the roses and the chocolates, "And then I am going to give her this poem that I wrote."

"Ok that's good" Said Jasper with a smile, seriously what else did he think I was going to do? I'm Edward not Emmett.

"So can I go now?" I questioned.

"Not yet" Jasper smiled, "Let Emmett read the poem first just to make sure everything is in order and that there are no mistakes."

"I have already gone over it about a million times, its fine" I argued.

"You might had missed something" said Emmett, looking a little too innocent, well to innocent for Emmett.

"Fine" I snapped and handed him the poem, I figured that the less I argue the sooner I would be aloud to go.

As Emmett read over the poem I got up and looked in the mirror one last time just to make sure my disarray of hair was as neat as possible, yes I was nervous, I had been such an ass, I had never ignored her for five days before.

"Ok it's all good" Emmett announced and then handed me back the poem.

I took it and left as fast as possible.

"Don't mess this up" he shouted after me, but I didn't bother saying anything in response and I was out the door in no time.

**Jasper's perspective**

"How was the poem?' Jasper asked as soon as Edward was gone, "Really?"

"As bad as we thought it was going to be" I responded.

"So…?" he asked.

"Yep" I answered proudly, knowing exactly what he was asking me.

"Good" he laughed.

**Bella's Perspective**

Four days, its been four days since we have been back in Forks and its been five days since Edward last spoke to me.

I hadn't even seen him since we got back and before we got back he had been acting extremely cold towards me and I have absolutely no idea what I have done wrong.

I spoke to Mike and he had said the Edward was jealous but I knew that wasn't the case. I had either done something wrong or hadn't done anything at all.

I t was possible that something else was going on and he just needed some time to figure things out. I don't have to know everything that goes on with him its not like I'm his girlfriend or anything.

The fact that I may not have done anything though didn't quite put me at ease, I wanted my friend back. By trying to get over him and getting together with Mike I wanted to get away from the Edward I loved romantically not the Edward I loved as a friend.

"Bella sweetie, someone is here to see you" my mum called from downstairs.

"Who is it?' I asked as I made my way down the stairs.

"It's Edward, honey" she answered.

Oh crap this was either good news or bad news. I ran down the stairs a little fast, luckily I didn't trip.

"Hey Edward" I said as I reached the door. My heart started fluttering when I saw him, he looked as gorgeous as always and it seemed that when I looked at him nothing else mattered.

The house could have been burning down, someone could be cutting my leg off, someone could be running away with the entire contents of my bank account but in this moment in time I wouldn't have realised, nothing else mattered or even existed when I was looking at Edward.

"Bella" he smiled his amazing crooked smile as he leaned in and kissed me on the check. I'm guessing things are ok between us now?

"I'm sorry" he began, "I'm sorry for acting like an ass. It wasn't meant to be directed towards you, I was just having some trouble with something and it caused me to feel unwell and then I took it out on you and everyone else around me and I'm really, really, really sorry for shutting you out like that."

"Is everything alright now?" I asked, worried about what he said about something making him feel unwell, he wasn't seriously ill or something was he?

"Everything is fine now" he assured me, sensing my panic, "And I promise not to act like the ass I gave been in the past few days ever again, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I bought you the chocolates and these roses" he said as he handed me a box of my all-time favourite chocolates and a dozen of the most beautiful red roses I had ever seen.

"Oh and I also wrote you a poem" he said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me.

Oh my god! He wrote me a poem! What a sweetie? I thought as I unfolded the poem to read it.

**Edward's Perspective**

I handed her the poem. I was going to read it out to her but I thought that might be a bit to lovey dovey for this situation so I just let her read it her self!

I stood there nervously as she read the poem. Her facial expressions making me worry.

She had a red blush on her face and then she turned angry, was the poem really that bad?

Oh no, now I had ruined our friendship forever. I knew the poem had been to honest. Emmett and jasper should have warned me.

"How you possibly write this?" she asked, shocked, I could tell she wasn't happy.

"I know it was too honest, but it's how I really feel" I answered, well it was honest, as honest as it can possibly be without me telling her that I am completely in love with her and am having sex dreams about her.

"I like your blue bikini too; it makes your boobs go pick-a-pick-a boo" she yelled.

Wait what? I didn't write that.

**AN: Lol! Sorry for leaving it there guys but it was either that or you guys would have to wait for like five days, so I thought you guys would probably prefer the sooner update and slightly shorter chapter to waiting longer for the normal sized chapter! ONE-SHOT CONTEST! NO WRITING EPERIENCE NECESSARY! CHECK OUT THE RULES AND DEATAILS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Also please check out the first chapter of my new story ****The Katana vs The Wakizashi****; I love it so I hope you guys will too! You know the drill… PLEASE REVIEW! I need 27 more reviews until I reach my goal of 200, do you think you guys can manage that challenge? **

**Next update: Friday 19****th**** of June (At the latest, possibly sooner!)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	16. I Love You, I Love You Too

**AN: Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot and they are lovely to read, this chapter is the second half of the last one so enjoy! Also big, big, BIG thank-you to my friend Eliza576 for writing Emmett's poem for me! Thank-you! :)**

**Chapter 13: I Love You, I Love You Too**

**Edward's Perspective**

I stood there unable to comprehend what she had just said, unfortunately she took my silence the wrong way and after glaring at me for what felt like eternity she scrunched up the poem and rubbed it in my face before throwing the roses and chocolates to the ground and running back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

There was only one reasonable explanation for this…Emmett!

Once I had recovered for what had just happened I decided I should probably read the whole poem before I tried and explained myself, just to make sure I didn't make things any worse.

I bent over, picked up the scrunched piece of paper and started smoothing it out before I braced myself to read Emmett's master piece. 

_**Bella, you're my best friend  
I'll be with you until the very end  
I'm with you through the thick and thin  
And it's like you're something, something to win  
My love for you is always true  
Even when you're looking blue  
My parents love you and so do I  
You're nearly as good, as sweet as pie  
You're an awesome girl  
As good as a pearl  
Just know that I will always have you're back  
And trust me when I say I do not lack  
Your dad may possibly hate me too  
But don't worry I'll flush him down the loo  
I like your blue bikini too  
It makes your boobs go pick-a-pick-a-boo  
I know I have been an ass to you  
But that's all because I love you**_

Oh boy!

That was worse that I thought it was going to be, of course Emmett decided now was the time to become interested in poetry.

For the love of god, what the hell was he thinking?

I stepped up to the door again and knocked three times.

"Don't open the door" I heard Bella scream from upstairs, "I'm serious, god help you if you let him in."

"Edward sweetie?" Renee called from the other side of the door.

"Yes" I answered.

"I think it's best if you maybe come back later" she suggested, and I could here the smile in her voice, great she knew about what had just happened… and she found it funny.

"Ok" I answered before turning around picking up the roses and chocolates off the ground and started walking back home.

Half way across the yard an idea had occurred to me, I just hoped she wouldn't see it as an easy way to lead me to my death.

**Bella's Perspective**

I could not believe what I had just read, that was so unlike Edward yet he said it was how he really felt.

I was confused, first he was acting all weird and ignoring me and I thought I had done something wrong and now he writes this…poem which is so unlike him.

I was starting to worry that there was something seriously wrong with him, he was acting as if he were bipolar or something, either that or Emmett ha finally bashed him to the point where he had lost way to many brain cells.

I sat on the edge on my bed just thinking about times we had shared as little kids, the times when things were uncomplicated and natural, playing in the mud, swimming at the beach, going on treasure hunts and eating worms, well watching Emmett eating worms. I couldn't help it as a single tear made it's way down my cheek.

"Thud, thud" I jumped up and screamed when I heard someone tapping at my window.

Once the shock had worn off I realised it was just Edward at my window, I was surprised, but let a smile wash over my face as I remembered yet another childhood memory of him sneaking in through my window when we were kids, usually when I was grounded and he came to bring me crunchy chocolate slice.

I walked over to the window and opened it, wiping the smile off my face when I remembered that I was meant to be angry at him for the poem.

"What are you doing at my window?" I asked harshly, "Can't you see that I obviously don't want anything to do with you at the moment."

"Let me explain" he argued.

"Explain what?" I snapped, "There is nothing to explain, you made it completely clear how you feel."

"I didn't write that, I swear I didn't write that" he explained.

"Then why did you say, 'Oh and I also wrote you a poem'?" I asked, "And then you handed me the poem."

"Long story short…Emmett" he smiled weakly and then looked at the floor as if he were ashamed.

"Emmett wrote the poem?" I asked, now that made sense, a lot of sense now that I think about it.

"Yes he wrote the poem, and then when I gave him my poem because he wanted to 'proof read' it he must have swapped them" Edward said.

I couldn't help but laugh, of course Emmett had chosen today of all days to become interested in poetry.

"You might want to tell him that he isn't such a great poet" I laughed.

"Tell me about it" mumbled Edward, "Can I please come in now before I fall and break something?"

"Let me think about that?" I cocked my eyebrow, pretending like it was a hard decision to make, "Sure come on in."

As soon as he climbed in through my window he embraced me in a tight hug, it was if we were like two puzzle pieces meant to be together, I fit perfectly into his arms.

I took in a deep breath and inhaled his amazingly sweet intoxicating smell and had to remind myself that I was trying to get over him and that we were just friends.

"Do you want to hear the real poem?" he whispered in my ear, still holding me to his chest, I wasn't complaining I was comfortable in his arms.

"Of course "I answered, just loving that fact that I could just stand here and listen to his voice.

_**Friends make mistakes  
We are not all perfect  
Pets and lovers come and go  
But best friends are forever  
They love you for who you really are  
Both faults and merits  
There for you until the very end  
Even when you don't want them  
Or even when you don't realise they are there  
Always by your side waiting to catch you when you fall  
There as your should to cry on  
Your lap to laugh on  
Your hand to hole when you are feeling insecure  
Your escape when you're upset  
And your other half when you just want to have fun  
Sometimes though friends don't act like friends  
They ignore you  
They hurt you  
They make you feel as if you have done something wrong  
Though it's not like that at all  
The fact is they love you  
You're the best friend they could ever ask for  
Your there for them too  
Always by their side waiting to catch them when they fall  
There as their shoulder to cry on  
Their lap to laugh on  
Their hand to hold when they are feeling insecure  
Their escape when they are upset  
And their other half when they just want to have fun  
So when they do something wrong  
All they want is your forgiveness  
Forgiveness you are more than willing to give  
You are all those things to me  
You're my air to breathe  
Just know whether you choose to forgive me or not  
I will always love you and will always have your back  
Now and forever**_

Silence followed the poem, I didn't know what to say and I think he was too scared to say anything because he wasn't sure how I would react.

I pulled back slightly from his embrace and looked up so I could see his face; I could tell that he genuinely meant what he had said.

I now knew that he really did love, but only as a friend, somehow I think that that confirmation should have been the last thing I needed to get over him, but somehow he had just made everything all the more harder to forget.

How could I not love someone who just said all those truthful, heart touching things to me?

I decided, that I could probably respond in a truthful way, I could just disguise the truth so it turned out to be truth hidden with in truth.

"I love you too, Edward" I whispered, "You're the best friend anyone could possibly ask for."

I had just told him that I loved him, sure I said it in a way ensuring that he interpret it in a friendly way but for me, I knew I meant it as more and now in the future I can never look back and wish I had told him I loved him, I can look back and know that I did tell him.

**Edward's Perspective **

"_I love you too, Edward" she whispered, "You're the best friend anyone could possibly ask for._

I love you! They had to be my three most favourite words on the planet right now, Bella had just said 'I love you' to me.

Yes I knew that she meant that she loved me as a friend but just having told her that I loved her and having her say it back meant the world to me, no matter which type of love she was talking about.

Having the words 'I live you' escape from between Bella's perfect pink plump lips made my whole body erupt, it was like every inch of me knew that those were the words I longed to hear.

Now I can never look back and have regrets, I will always know that I told her I loved her. I told her that I loved her in a way that didn't ruin our friend ship and didn't make things awkward between us, I just expressed it through the love I also held for her as a friend.

**Charlie's Perspective**

I had decided that whatever was going on between Bella and this Mike guy, who happened to have no criminal record what so ever, was between them and that I shouldn't interfere.

Last time when I interfered with the whole Edward and Bella situation it seems I ruined it and now Bella being with some guy she hardly knew was the price I had to pay.

Since a few days ago when I realised how stupid I had been, I had really been growing to feel guiltier and guiltier with each passing minute.

I know I over reacted big time. Edward is a good guy, with a good heart and now when it is all too late is when I realise that he would have been perfect for my Bella.

There had to be a way that I could try and make it up to Bella, I know I wasn't supportive of the feelings she held for Edward or the feelings he held for her and I know I can't go back and change that but I can get her a gift, something to make her happy and help ease my guilt.

I opened up my laptop and went to the online Tiffany & Co. website.

I began searching for the perfect thing to buy Bella. I went through the necklaces and bracelets, but then decided that I should get her a ring.

I then thought about the fact that if I ordered it online that it probably wouldn't get here in time, and I didn't want to have to mail it to her so when I found the perfect ring I printed out the page and headed straight to Port Angeles, where I prayed to god I would find the ring.

Once I got to Port Angeles I found a jeweller that sold Tiffany's and rushed in.

"Can I help you sir?" the lady behind the desk asked me.

"Yes please, I was wondering if you had this ring?" I asked, handing her the print out.

"Yes, we do" she smiled, "Is it for a special someone?"

"Yes," I replied, "A very special someone."

"Would you like a message engraved on the inside?" she asked.

"Would you be able to write, 'Love Always, Dad'?" I questioned.

"Ah, it's for your daughter" she laughed, "Yes, I'm sure that's fine."

She disappeared into a back room, returning five minutes later with the ring in a box and the message engraved on the inside.

She showed me the ring and it was even more beautiful than the picture, I knew Bella would love it; it was beautiful but simple just like her and I knew it would go perfectly on her delicate little fingers.

I paid the woman, it wasn't cheap but it was totally worth it and then I left the store a happy man with the box containing the ring in my back pocket.

**AN: So there you have it, I know it wasn't very exciting, it was pretty much just a filler chapter with some fluff! This chapter like the last was a bit shorter than usual, but I was wondering if I might make that a permanent change. Would you guys prefer slightly shorter chapters and more frequent updates or slightly longer chapters with less frequent updates? Also, what did you guys think of the poems, feed back on both of them would be great, and both Eliza576 and I would really appreciate that. Next chapter is the big move and then hopefully you guys will find that the story starts getting more exciting! The link for the ring is on my profile if you want to check it out and I have also updated the second chapter of my new story, The Katana vs The Wakizashi so check that out too!**

**Next Update: 21****st**** of June**

**Sooner update: 209 reviews (total) 14****th**** of June (Yes in two days! Do you guys think you can handle 20 reviews in two days?)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	17. Spew

**AN: Guys that was so amazing I can't even explain it! I went to bed at 12 and then woke up at 7:30 and in those 7 and a half hours you guys gave me 19 reviews! Never, ever before have I gotten 19 reviews in 7 and a half hours, some of my chapters haven't even reached 19 reviews in way longer than 7 and half hours! As your reward I have decided that I will give you wonderful, wonderful readers and reviewers a sooner update sooner than my original sooner update date! Lol! Try say that last part really fast it's super confusing. Any way…to the story!**

**Chapter 14: Spew**

**Bella's Perspective**

"Knock, Knock" was the only sound I heard repeatedly in my dream, what an annoying sound, it was ruining my dream.

Ever since Edward had told me he loved me and I had told him that I loved him I had been dreaming about it over and over again. The only problem was that in my dreams he meant it in more than just a friendly way, and then you could guess what had happened next.

"Bella, wake up and let me in" a voice called and now I realised it wasn't in my dream at all.

I opened my eyes a little irritated that someone had awoken me from my dream but when I looked to my window I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Edward standing there looking slightly annoyed.

I walked over and opened the window, remembering that he had requested that I leave it unlocked.

"Deep sleeper, much?" he laughed after he had stepped in through the window, ever since the other day when he had climbed in through my window to apologise he had refused to use the front door, he said that it brought back childhood memories he enjoyed and didn't want to let go of and I couldn't argue because I totally agreed.

"Still refusing to use the front door?" I asked.

"Yep" he smiled, my favourite breathtaking crooked smile, it's like he did it just to tease me, like he knew what it did to me.

"I brought you something" he said, with his hands behind his back.

"You know I don't like gifts" I protested.

"You will like this one" he assured me, "And if it makes you feel better, I didn't spend a dime."

"Yes that does make me feel better" I laughed, "So what is it?"

"Oh suddenly interested are we?" he teased.

"Are you just going to stand there and tease?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow.

"No" he laughed, bringing out a plate from behind his back.

I looked at the plate not quite recognising what it was at first but then I realised it was crunchy chocolate slice, like from when we were kids.

"I woke up this morning and made it for you" he explained, and I could help but run over and hug him.

"Thank-you, Edward" I mumbled into his chest as he hugged me back.

"You want to eat it like old times?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course" I replied acting shocked at the possibility that we would do this any other way, causing me to get a chuckle out of him.

We sat in the centre of my fluffy rug with the plate of crunchy chocolate slice in between us. I picked up the first slice and cut it equally in half and handed one half to Edward.

As children we used to fight over who got the biggest slices and who would eat the most, so one day we agreed that so no-one would get the bigger slices that we would cut each slice evenly into half and share each slice.

Now, even though we had outgrown most of our childish ways, it was still fun to do this, it was our thing, our tradition.

Half an hour passed and we were lying on my rug with an empty plate between us.

"Don't tell your mother, but I think I that was the best crunchy chocolate slice I have ever tasted" I smiled, rubbing my ─what felt like a very─ fat stomach.

"Well the best did make it" he laughed.

"Oh so now you think you're the best do you?" I asked leaning on my elbow, turned towards him so I could look at his face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, and I know you think so too" he answered smugly.

"I think your arrogance might start to annoy me once we move to new York" I joked, but then I saw fear wash over his face and wondered what was wrong, had I said something wrong?

"Oh shit" he yelled, jumping up so that he was standing

"What is it?" I asked, following his actions and standing as well.

"We completely forgot what day it is" he shouted, "We are meant to be moving to New York today."

"Shit, I can't believe we forgot about that" a said, shocked, it was easy to completely forget things when I was with Edward.

**Esme's Perspective**

I woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen, I might be wrong but it smelled a lot like my crunchy chocolate slice.

I got out of bed and got ready for the day, today was it, my babies were moving to New York.

Once I was ready I walked down stairs and entered the kitchen. I knew instantly that is had been Edward who had made the crunchy chocolate slice because the kitchen was immaculate.

He must have made it for Bella, he was such a sweet heart, and I hope that everything worked out between them eventually.

I picked up a slice from the plate Edward had left on the bench, it seemed like he had made enough for everyone and I decided that I should probably have a slice now because when Emmett woke up I knew it wouldn't last long.

I took a bite but then instantly spat it out, it didn't taste right and then I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up.

I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I knew what was wrong, I knew it had been a bad idea to visit Carlisle at the hospital yesterday, he had warned me that there was something going around.

I cleaned myself up and walked back out to the kitchen as Edward came in running through the front door.

"Can you believe that I completely forgot that we were moving to day?" he asked.

I just laughed; I didn't know what to say. The fact was it was quite shocking that he had forgotten.

"There are a few more things I have to pack; we have to be out of here in two and a half hours" he said as he ran up the stairs, he really had completely forgotten, though I don't know how since we were discussing it last night at the dinner table.

**Edward's Perspective**

I quickly ran into my room and started gathering the last of the things I was planning on taking to New York with me.

I was almost done when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognising the number.

"Hello! Am I speaking to Edward Cullen?" a male voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, you are" I said a little bit confused.

"I was calling about the Volvo you advertised in the paper" he explained.

"Oh yes, the Volvo" I exclaimed, crap I had completely forgotten about that as well. After a lot of hard thinking I had finally come to the conclusion that it was best to sell my Volvo, it was time for a new one anyway.

"Is it still for sale?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is" I answered, "Would you like to come by and see it?"

"Yes, what time is ok?" he asked.

"Well, I'm leaving for New York today, so I'm only going to be here for another hour" I explained to him.

"I can't come by today" he said, "When will you be back from New York?"

"Not for a while, I'm actually moving there, but you can come by anytime you want because my mother will be here" I told him.

"Ok then I might pop around sometime this week, bye" he said and with that he ended the phone call.

**Bella's Perspective**

Once Edward had left I started packing the last of my belongings into a carry on bag.

There wasn't much since most of our stuff had been sent the pervious day, all I had was a suitcase full of my clothes and my carry on bag containing bits and pieces along with my phone and my wallet.

Before I knew it, it was time to go so I made sure I had everything, one more time and mad my way down stairs to the living room where my mother and father were waiting.

Before I could ask if they were ready to go, my phone rang.

"Hey, Edward" I answered, without even looking at the caller ID, I said it without thinking because Edward was the only one who had been calling me in the past few days.

"Hey, it's Mike" I heard someone say, and I actually had to think about who Mike was for a moment.

"Oh hey Mike" I said awkwardly, "Thought it was Edward, I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID, sorry."

"That's ok" he answered, but I could hear the tiny trace of hurt in his voice, "I was just calling to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight when you guys got here?"

"Um…I might be a bit tired when we get there, besides I have to un pack all my things and get settled in" I answered, and I felt bad but it was the truth.

"Oh ok then" he mumbled and no he sounded even more hurt than before when I thought he was Edward.

"What about tomorrow night?" I suggested, "We could do dinner and a movie?"

"Yeah that's a great idea, I will text you the details tomorrow" he replied and I could hear his smile through the phone, "Have a safe trip, see you tomorrow."

"Yep, see you tomorrow" I laughed before ending the call.

"Sweetie, are you ready to go now?" my mother asked.

"Yep" I answered, taking one last look around the house. I thought about all the great memories I had had in this house, I thought about all the great times I had had in Forks, it was sad to be leaving the house and town I had grown up with, but it was extremely exciting know that I was moving to an amazing city with my best friends ready to create new memories. I couldn't wait.

**Esme's Perspective**

The kids had checked in their luggage and only had 45 minutes until their plane left. They would be boarding soon.

The house was going to be so quite with out them there, I was going to feel lonely and I knew that I would miss them terribly.

On the upside I now had a reason to visit New York, I wouldn't have to clean up after Emmett and Jasper and we wouldn't have to keep replacing the TV's that Emmett breaks.

I remember when I first found out that I couldn't have children, I was devastated. I went for months with out eating or sleeping, going anywhere, not seeing anyone, it got to the point where I was barely alive anymore.

Then Carlisle came along and things slowly started to get better, though there was still a small part of my heart that could never be filled by him.

That was when we adopted the boys, and to this day I could never be happier, they were one of the best things that ever happened to me, them and Carlisle of course, and I am proud to say that they turned out to be extremely fine young men, with the exception of Emmett's _occasional _idiotic behaviour.

"Now boarding flight ZYCX5739 to New York" a voice came over the airport speaker and the tears I had been holding back began to flow.

I pulled my boys into a massive hug, knowing that it could be a while before I see them again.

"We will miss you mum" Edward said.

"Yeah" the other two agreed.

"They then went to hug their father and say their goodbyes to Charlie and Renée while I went to say my goodbyes to Bella.

"Goodbye, sweetheart" I whispered, as she pulled me into a hug," Make sure you keep those boys of mine in line."

"I will be sure too" she laughed, "Goodbye Esme, I'm sure we will see you all soon."

Suddenly I smelt something disgusting and once again I didn't feel so good, I started feeling nauseous and then I knew I was about to throw up again so I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the closest bathroom. I could feel there eyes on my back but I didn't dare stop because I knew that if I did I wouldn't make it.

I ran into the bathroom almost taking out an old woman on my way in, but I couldn't stop to apologise because I knew if I did I would have to apologise for more than just running into her.

I didn't even have time to close the cubical door before I throw up, nearly missing the toilet.

"Esme, is everything alright?" I heard Renée's voice ask, she had come after me to make sure I was alright, but I didn't really want her to see me like this.

I was about to tell her that I was fine and that she could go back to the others when another wave of spew came up.

I felt her come in behind me and pull my hair back out of my face.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"I smelt something digesting and then I felt like I was going to throw up and then I did throw up" I explained, "The same thing happened this morning when I took a bite on the crunchy chocolate slice."

"Do you feel better now?" she questioned.

"Yes" I answered, getting up, wiping my mouth, flushing the toilet and going to wash my hands. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to visit Carlisle at work the other day, he said there was a gastro bug going around and that I might catch it but I didn't listen.

"If it was gastro, wouldn't you have felt it yesterday as well?" she asked me.

I thought about it and realised that she was probably right.

"Well then, what else could it be?" I asked, confused but then as soon as the words left my mouth reality hit me and I felt my eyes go wide.

Renée just smiled.

**AN: Ha, ha! Cliffy! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last; I really think you guys deserved it due to your wonderful reviewing! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter by reviewing. ****Important: If you have decided you want to enter my one-shot contest but you haven't informed me yet please pm me with your penname and the category you want to enter! If you know nothing about the contest and you want to enter, the rules and details are on my profile page, I really need more participants!**

**Next Update: 21****st**** of June **

**Sooner update: 240 reviews (total) 14th of June (Yes as in the tomorrow, 14****th**** of June, do you guys think you can manage 30 reviews in one day? I believe in you guys, see what happens when you review, you guys impressed me so much last time that I gave you an update that was even sooner than the sooner update!) :)**

**I love you guys!**

**P.S I'm on a writing roll so review so I can update…Please?**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	18. Tears of Joy

**AN: Not to toot my own horn but I'm a legend, seriously I have gone from updating a chapter once a month, to a chapter every two weeks, to a chapter a week…to THREE chapters in ONE weekend, I can actually say that I'm proud of myself! Oh and guess what? I have some super awesome fully sick news…five more days of school and then THREE weeks of HOLIDAYS! That means A LOT of updating! Yay! I know I know you guys just want to get back to the story since I kind of left it with a cliffy! :) Here it is!**

**Chapter 15: Tears of Joy**

**Esme's Perspective**

"That-that it-it's not possible" I managed to say.

"Esme, listen to me" Renee said as she lifted my chin to make sure I was looking at her. "Think about it Esme, when you catch a bug usually your smell and taste isn't affected, the smell you smelt out there was strawberry cheesecake."

"Strawberry cheesecake, are sure it smelt disgusting?" I replied, not believing her.

"Yes I'm positive" she answered, rolling her eyes at me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. If she was right and I was pregnant then it would be the most amazing thing that has ever happened, a miracle since I was told I would never be able to have kids. But that's the thing, I didn't want to get my hopes up yet since I knew that the possibility that I was actually pregnant was hardly more than nothing.

"Ok here is the plan" Renée began, "We are going to go out there and you are going to tell Carlisle that you caught the gastro bug when you went to the hospital, then we are going to ensure the kids that you are fine and then once they are gone you are going to come with me and we are going to tell the guys that we are going to go get you something to settle your stomach and we will go buy a few pregnancy tests and test them in the public toilets."

"Ok sounds like a plan" I replied as we walked out of the toilets.

"Are you alright" Carlisle asked running straight too me.

"Yeah I'm ok now" I answered. "You know the other day when I came in to the hospital? I think I caught something."

"I knew you would, I warned you didn't I?" he smiled grimly.

"Yes, you did, but don't worry Renee and I are going to drop by the chemist on the way home and get something to sooth my stomach" I explained.

"We don't want to bother Renee, I can take you" he said.

"Um…" I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say.

"No it's ok, I need to get something anyway and I'm sure you and Charlie don't want to miss the big game" Renée butted in. what a life saver.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive" I replied.

"Final call for flight ZYCX5739 to New York" came over the speakers and the kids had to go or they would miss their flight.

"Are you sure your ok, mum?" asked Edward.

"Yeah I will be fine, just go or else you guys will miss your flight" answered.

With that the headed off toward the gate.

"Bye everyone" Bella turned around to say one last time.

"Bye" we all shouted after them and waved, I was really going to miss them.

"Ok we have to go" Renée announced grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her car before the men could say a word.

***

"Ok all you have to do is pee on it and then come back out and we will wait to see what it says" she instructed.

"Ok I got it, all I have to do is pee on it" I repeated and then took the pregnancy test out her hand and went into the cubical.

I peed on the stick, feeling stupid the entire time, there was no way I was pregnant, I couldn't fall pregnant for twenty years, why would it change now when I was forty?

"Ok I did it" I said as I exited the cubicle and handing the pregnancy test back to her.

"Why are you giving it to me?" she asked.

"Because I'm too scared to look at it" I answered, I didn't want to face disappointment.

"We have thirty seconds" she announced, looking down at the test in her hands. "You have to look."

I moved forward so that we were both looking down at the pregnancy test.

"Twenty seconds" she announced.

"Ten seconds"

At this point I was starting at the pregnancy test with so much concentration that I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head, I wanted so bad for a little smiley face to pop up.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One" she counted down.

**Jasper's Perspective**

The flight flew by, it didn't last long, I think it felt shorter because we have already done it twice before and knew what to expect.

We landed in New York and this time the atmosphere was different due to the fact that we were here on a permanent basis now.

We made our way to our apartment talking animatedly about things that could happen and things we wanted to do.

"I think we should all go job hunting tomorrow" said Emmett, "That way we get that out of the way. Bella, you can come to the Volturi's café and well see if we can get jobs there, I swear you will love it."

"Yeah sure, that's a great idea" Bella smiled.

"I asked my old firm if they knew about any positions I could apply for in New York and they told me about a few places I could check out, so that's what I'll do tomorrow while you two go to the café" I informed them.

"What about you Edward?" Bella asked him.

"I'm just going to go check out a few of the local garages, see if they have any available positions" he answered with a smile.

If all went well it sounded like we would all have jobs in no time all.

In no time we were at our apartment, we had had an interior decorator in to decorate the apartment and we had ordered all our furniture online. As soon as we walked in we knew she had done and amazing job, the place looked fabulous.

It was modern and sophisticated yet plain, simple and just our style.

We all went to our rooms to un pack our belongings and set our rooms up, the rest of our things like Edward's piano, Emmett's home entertainment system and some other bits and pieces like that would being arriving in a few days so there was a few spaces left around the apartment for when they arrived.

My room was amazing, like the other rooms it had an amazing view of the city which I knew would just be heaven once it was night time. It also had its own bathroom and a massive closet; I knew I was going to love living here.

**Bella's Perspective**

Our apartment looked great; I think it captured us perfectly.

It was modern but it wasn't like one of those homes where you couldn't feel comfortable because you were to scared that you would move something out of place or get something dirty or break something, it had a very homey feel to it and the interior decorator had done a great job!

I loved my room, it was exactly how I pictured it when I explained to the decorator how I wanted it. The back wall was painted royal blue as a feature wall, I had a massive king sized bed made out of white washed would and had intricate floral carvings.

The closet was enormous and I had no idea how I was going to fill it, it was almost as big as the room it's self and the room was already three times as big as my room at home.

The best part of the whole room though had to be the bathroom which had a Jacuzzi that could easily fit up to six people in it comfortably. I knew I would have to try it out.

Before trying out the Jacuzzi though I knew I had to up pack my stuff and set up all my belongings in my room, then I could have all the fun I wanted in the Jacuzzi.

I un packed all my clothes from my large suit case and arranged them neatly in my closet, then I started up packing my smaller bag.

I was nearly done when I came across a little box; it looked a lot like a ring box. How on earth did that get in there?

I opened the box and just as I suspected there was a ring inside, a Tiffany's ring.

It was beautiful; it was one of the most precious rings I had ever seen. It was silver with a diamond in the middle and a tear drop shape on either side of the diamond, I loved it! **(AN: As I said in the chapter two chapters ago when Charlie was picking out the ring, the link to the picture is on my profile!)**

I took it out of the box to examine it further and something on the inside of the ring caught my eye, there was an engraved message.

"Love Always, Dad" was the message engraved on the inside and when I read it I felt a tear run down my cheek, it was so sweet.

I knew I would have to call later and thank him for it. I knew why he had hidden it in my bag and hadn't given it to me in person, Charlie wasn't one to show emotion, he usually only made things awkward when he tried, but this, this was really thoughtful and it really meant a lot to me.

I slid it onto my middle finger, but I didn't really look right so I put it on my ring finger instead before I continued unpacking the last of my belongings.

"Knock, Knock" someone said at my door and I turned to find Edward leaning against my door frame looking very sexy indeed. God did he make it hard for me to not think inappropriate things about him.

"Are you nearly done?" he asked.

"Yes. Why? Do we have anything planned for this evening?" I asked hoping that it didn't involve going out because I honestly couldn't be bothered.

"Yes, we were thinking about ordering in take-out and watching a movie on our temporary TV" he smiled.

"Sounds great" I answered, "And maybe later we can try out the Jacuzzi?"

I thought I saw Edward's face pale when I mentioned going in the Jacuzzi though I don't know why. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"You don't want to go in the Jacuzzi?" I asked.

"No I do, it's just you want to try it out and after our long trip I thought that maybe you would like to try it out by your self so you can relax" he explained, are he was so thoughtful though I knew it wouldn't be much fun if I went in by myself.

"Did someone mention Jacuzzi?" Emmett asked with a wide smile when we walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, I sense a Jacuzzi party coming on" Jasper shouted from across the room.

"Looks like everyone is in but you, what do you say?" I asked turning to Edward, hoping that he would give in and join the Jacuzzi party with us.

"Fine, I'm in" he answered with a smile though it didn't quite reach his eyes, oh well maybe something was just bothering him and he didn't want to talk about it, he would loosen up once we were having fun in the Jacuzzi.

**Carlisle's Perspective**

The game had just finished when the wives came home, I wonder what had taken them so long.

"Charlie, I think it's best if we go home now" Renée said as she shot Charlie a meaningful look.

He obviously caught the meaning in the look Renée had shot him even though I had no idea what was going on. Something was definitely up.

As soon the Swan's left Esme can and sat beside me and took my hand in hers.

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned, she wasn't meeting my eyes.

"Something has happened and I don't know how to explain it to you" she said, her eyes still cast downwards, "I need you to promise me that you won't freak out."

"What is it?" I questioned, she was starting to scare me now, why wasn't she looking at me.

"It's good news" she said, sensing my uneasiness, "Well at least I think it is." She was looking up at me now with and genuine smile of happiness on her face.

"Well if it's good news then why don't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Because just because it's good news doesn't mean you won't freak out at first, so I need you to promise me that you will think thoroughly before you react after you hear what I have to say." She explained.

"Ok, I promise" I assured her, "Just tell me what is going on."

"Carlisle…I'm pregnant"…I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant. The words echoed in my head. How is this even possible."

"I know what your thinking and I know it's impossible, but I took like twenty pregnancy tests and they were all positive and it also explains why things taste and smell different to me and cause me to throw up" she explained.

"You're pregnant?" I asked just making sure, "This isn't your idea of some sick joke and I'm not being punked?"

"You are not on punked?" she rolled her eyes, "We are having a baby, a baby that's really ours."

I brought her to me and kissed her with all the passion I could muster, after twenty years I still loved this woman more and more each day, now at the thought of her carrying my child all the love that had grown over the years that we had been together had just tripled and my heart was filled with so much emotion that I just couldn't hold it in any longer so I just cried tears of joy as I held my Esme in my arms.

**AN: Did you guys like it? Ok so I was seven reviews away from what I asked for but I still update because I love you guys so now it's your turn to show me how much you love me by reviewing! Do you guys think you can get to 260? Before I update the next chapter I want to update chapter 3 of The Katana vs The Wakizashi so keep an eye out for the next chapter of that! **

**Next update: 21****st**** of June**

**Sooner update: 19****th**** of June (If you guys reach 260 reviews! Yes I know it's five days away but I do have the chapter for The Katana vs The Wakizashi to write, which is more challenging to write than this and I also have school and an Algebra test coming up this week so yeah!)**

**I love you guys, the support you guys have shown this weekend is more than I could ever ask for and thank-you so much for all the wonderful reviews!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	19. Snuggling

**AN: Wow! Honestly you guys are awesome, 261 reviews in total, thank-you so, so, so, so, so, much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter though not much really happens it's mostly just a filler chapter and then the next chapter will pretty much be the start of their new lives with maybe someone appearances from the other characters, if you know what I mean! Lol! :) Read and review…and don't forget to enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Snuggling **

**Emmett's Perspective**

"Hurry up Edward" I shouted at my stupid brother, we were all waiting for him so we could start our Jacuzzi party, we only had about half an hour before food came and we wanted to make the most of it.

"I'm coming" he answered, though he had been saying that for the pats ten minutes. I knew why he was taking so long, it was because he was strategising, he was thinking out ways he could contain himself around Bella.

"I'll go get him" I told the other two before I matched off towards his room.

"Edward, seriously man up" I whispered so that we couldn't be heard, "She isn't even wearing the blue bikini, she is wearing a black one piece AND board shorts."

"I have enough trouble keeping my hands off her when she is dry and fully clothed, when she is wet and in a bathing suit she is even more irresistible" he muttered angrily.

"I know what you mean" I smirked. He just scowled at me and looked like he was about to rip my head off my shoulders.

"I'm just joking" I defended myself, "Now come on, I will sit next to you and if you try anything I will hold you back."

"Ok fine" he grumbled as he exited his room, me closely behind him.

We entered Bella's bathroom because even though each bathroom had a Jacuzzi she had insisted that we try out hers first.

I noticed Bella's reaction as Edward entered the bathroom, I noticed how her breathing picked up slightly and that a small amount of blush had found its way onto her cheeks, not to mention the fact that she was staring at his bare chest with a glazed look in her eyes.

I also noticed his reaction towards her. As soon as he entered the room he glanced quickly in her direction and then fixed his focus on something else.

His hands formed fists by his side and he tensed up, I could even see a bit of sweet starting to form on his forehead though I couldn't tell whether it was out of panic, the effort to contain himself or the bathroom's heated lights.

What I did know for sure was that these two were helplessly and hopelessly in love.

They were meant to be together and it was down to Jasper and I to make sure that happened, though the first step was to make sure that Bella started dating Mike and that Edward starts dating someone too, preferably Jessica since we already knew that she made Bella extremely jealous.

"Ok are we going to get in or what?" I asked breaking the awkward silence that he filled the room, "If we don't hurry up, by the time we get in the food will be here and it will be time to get out.

Before I could get an answer out of them Edwards phone stared ringing and he tried to make a quick escape to go and answer it.

"Stop!" I shouted and he froze, "I ignore it and we will call whoever it is later."

He turned back around and glared at me carefully to make sure Bella didn't see it.

We were all about to climb into the Jacuzzi when jaspers phone started ringing, for the love of god!

"We should answer it. It may be important" said Jasper and he went to go and retrieve his phone to see who was calling, but by the time he found it, it had stopped ringing.

Before long my phone started ringing.

"See it must be something important" Jasper mumbled.

"Fine I will go and answer it" I grumbled as I left the bathroom to answer my phone.

**Bella's Perspective**

As Emmett left the room to answer the phone I couldn't help the bit of relief the washed over me. Maybe whatever it was would waste enough of our time to cancel this stupid Jacuzzi party.

I know it had been my idea my, but as soon as Edward had walked through the bathroom door in nothing but his board shorts I instantly knew what a bad idea it had been.

Of course I had seen him in his board shorts before, and barely two weeks ago I had seen him shirtless and felt his shirtless body but recently my feelings for him seemed to get stronger and stronger every day; therefore today his shirtless figure had even more of an affect on me than usual. I don't know how I stopped myself from jumping him but I can tell you that it took a lot of self control.

Why did he have to be so attractive? It wasn't natural and it certainly wasn't fair. I didn't understand why I couldn't be this attracted to Mike or any other guy, but I made it my goal to be this a attracted to Mike by the end of the year, I couldn't keep living like this, it just wasn't healthy.

"It's mum and dad" Emmett announced walking back into the bathroom with the phone to his ear, "They say that they have something important to tell us but they wont tell me what until it's on loudspeaker and everyone can hear."

"Well then put it on loudspeaker" instructed Jasper.

"Yeah but what if it's something that we don't want to hear?" Emmett asked.

Seriously he could be such an idiot sometimes, but I wasn't complaining this time since he was wasting time that I desperately wanted wasted.

"Just put it on loudspeaker and stop wasting time" whined Jasper. Sometimes I really hate him.

"Ok, Ok" Emmett mumbled and he turned on the phones loudspeaker and held it out in front of him so everyone could hear it and everyone could speak into it if they had to.

"Hey Esme, hey Carlisle" we all shouted in unison to inform them that we were all here and all listening to whatever they had to say.

"Hey kids! How was the flight? Are you guys all settled in?" Carlisle laughed on the other end of the phone but you could tell it was a nervous laugh.

"Yeah the flight was fine and we are settled in" Jasper responded, "the apartment is amazing."

"Glad to here everything is good and you guys have settled in ok" said Esme, she also sounded a bit nervous, I hope nothing is wrong with them.

"So what is the important news?" Edward asked.

"Well we have some really good news and we couldn't wait to tell you guys," started Carlisle, "It's a miracle and both your mother and I are ecstatic and we hope that you guys will be too."

"What is it?" Emmett asked, "Did you buy a purple pony?"

"Did you finally get the Ferrari you wanted?" Edward beamed.

"You guys bought another holiday house, but this time in the Bahamas?" questioned Jasper.

"Kids settle down and let us finish" Carlisle interrupted his sons crazy rambling.

"We're pregnant" Esme announced, "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, you guys are going to be big brothers, you are going to have a little brother or sister."

Silence filled the room. Though my mind hadn't quite travelled down the same paths as their sons minds had I had never thought for a second that they would be announcing that Esme was pregnant, it was impossible after all, Esme had been told that she could never have children, yet it seems it wasn't all that impossible after all.

"Oh my god!" Emmett finally spoke, "I just thought of something I never, ever wanted to think about and I swear I'm about to throw up."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jasper, he looked confused but I think I knew where Emmett was going with this.

"Well you know how babies are made…" he began and then trailed off.

Crickets.

"Oh" said Edward, he had obviously clicked now too but Jasper still looked confused.

"You know what two people have to do to make a baby…" Emmett continued, trying to hint Jasper in on what was going on without having to actually say it.

"You mean having sex?" Jasper asked, bright one isn't he? At least it had finally clicked, "Ewww! You mean Carlisle and Esme having sex, oh my god that is seriously disturbing!"

"Honey, you do realise we are still on the phone and can hear everything you are saying don't you" Esme's sweet voice came through the phone; you could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Shit sorry" Jasper mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's ok, we understand that finding out that your parents have more fun in the bedroom than you do could be a total downer" laughed Carlisle and I heard everyone gasp at his comment including Esme.

I could not believe what he had just said it was so… unlike Carlisle, I guess I now knew where Emmett got it from.

"We are going to let you go now" Esme said, "I think I need to talk to your father about thinking things through before he says them and I may also need to teach him the difference between things that are appropriate to say to your children and things that are not."

"Goodnight kids" they said, Carlisle sounding a bit regretful.

"Goodnight" we all said back, still a little shocked.

Before we could discuss what had just happened the door bell rang, yes!

"Looks like that Jacuzzi party is going to have to wait for another day now since food is here" said Emmett, "You guys go change while I go answer the door."

I ran back to my room practically skipping. Note to self: Never mention that we have a Jacuzzi party ever again.

***

"Man that food was awesome" Emmett smiled as he rubbed his gut.

"We will definitely be ordering Japanese food from them again" Jasper added. He also had a smile on his face that showed that he more than enjoyed the meal. I must admit it was the best Japanese I had ever had.

"Are we going to watch a movie now?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" Emmett, Jasper and I answered.

"But what movie?" I asked, not sure what we had.

"Oh don't worry I brought a very large selection with me" Emmett smiled, "I'll be back in a second."

He ran off to his roo and came back with a stack of about fifty DVDs.

"These are all I have with me at the moment" he explained, "The rest are coming with the bits of furniture and piano and stuff."

"I'm sure we could find one out of these to watch, even though it's not a very large selection" I responded sarcastically.

"I recommend Gran Torino, Taken or Forgetting Sarah Marshall" he said taking a seat on the couch and waiting for us to decide.

We had all seen Forgetting Sarah Marshall and even though it was hilarious we didn't want to watch it again, we wanted to watch something new.

Jasper had seen Gran Torino with Emmett so that left Taken.

Emmett said that he hadn't actually watched Taken either but that people had said that it was really good, that and it also sounded interesting.

We all decided that we wanted to watch it so Emmett put it in and pressed play.

Jasper and I took the massive couch that could have easily fit all of us comfortably while Emmett sat in a beanbag and Edward sat on the floor with his back leaning against the couch.

I must admit that it was an extremely good movie, by about halfway through it I decided that I was never going to go travelling overseas by myself or with a girlfriend and it made me feel safe to know that I had tough guy friends who I knew would anyways have my back.

When the fighting scenes got a bit to much and then the drugged dead girls I snuggled up to Jasper who was sitting next to me.

He didn't mind, he let me lay on his lap as he covered us with a blanket and started running his fingers though my hair, even tough Jasper could be idiotic and immature sometimes he really was a warm and loving person, that combined with his naturally calming personality had me calmed and relaxed in minutes.

Emmett came to join us on the couch about an hour, an hour and a bit into the movie and we were all snuggled up under the blanket on the couch.

Edward however remained on the floor.

Throughout the movie I had being fully aware of he presence, I just tried to ignore him so I wouldn't get distracted. I focused on the disturbing scenes on the screen though my eyes did wander to the back of his head every time he moved, stretched, yawned, sneezed, flinched or cringed.

I heard Emmett's and Edward's snores, they must have fallen asleep. I looked up at Jasper who also looked like he was very close to sleep.

It felt like I should probably get up and go to my room but I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I couldn't be bothered moving, honestly it was so warm and comfortable snuggled up with Emmett and Jasper that I didn't want to move. So I didn't, I just rested my head on Jasper's lap and closed my eyes as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I felt Emmett pull me into a hug but I didn't move away from my personal oversized teddy bear, I felt right at home.

**AN: Yay! I'm so glad this chapter is out of the way, I didn't really think I was going to get it up on the sooner update date since I left it until the last minute and then my parents dragged me off to my sisters school concert while I was meant to be writing it! As I said at the start, it was mostly just a filler chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less.**

**Question: What do you think Esme will have, or what would you like her to have, boy or girl, one, twins or triplets? I would really love to hear your opinion on the matter to please tell me in your reviews.**

**Next Update: Tuesday 23****rd**** of June**

**Sooner Update: Sunday 21****st**** of June (290 reviews in total, 29 reviews! Only two days away!)**

**P.S Sorry for any mistakes or typos, I'm super tired and my eyes are killing me! I will go back and fix up every chapter once I have finished the whole story so don't worry!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	20. The Garage and The Café

**AN: You guys and your reviewing rock! I know the last chapter wasn't really much but thank-you to everyone who was awesome enough to review anyway! So here is the next chapter, it's probably one some of you have been waiting for so enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: The Garage and The Café **

**Emmett's Perspective**

"Bella are you ready?" I asked as we finished breakfast and took our plates to the sink.

"Yep" she smiled, "Just let me get my bag."

She went and got her bag and we left after wishing the others good luck with their job hunting.

"Volturi's café" I told the cab diver and we were on our way.

"So they have the best brownies and vanilla slice you say?" Bella inquired, "Better than your mothers?"

"Um…don't tell her but yes, they are amazing, I can't explain how good they are. You are just going to have to try them out for yourself" I answered.

"$17.70" the cab driver said as we came to a halt, I threw him a twenty and we got out of the cab.

I took Bella's hand and dragged her into the café not being able to contain myself, usually I could tolerate her slow careful walking but today was not one of those days, I was just too excited.

"Hey, back again I see" Alice called from the register as she saw us approaching, "What can I get for you this time?"

"Hey, can we please have two of your amazing brownies and two vanilla slices?" I answered.

"Sure take a seat and I will bring them over to you" she smiled.

"She seems nice" Bella commented, "I think if we got jobs here that working with her would be fun."

"Yeah I think so too, she has such a cheery, bubbly personality" I laughed.

"Here you go" she smiled as she placed a plate containing a brownie and a vanilla slice each in front of us, "If you need anything else feel free to go up to the register and ask, my shift is over now."

"Thanks, would you like to join us?" Bella asked, "Only if you having nothing else to do."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I wouldn't want to intrude on your date."

"Who us? A date?" I laughed, "Yeah right."

"So you guys aren't dating?" she questioned, not looking entirely convinced.

"Nom we are just friends, always have been always will be" Bella smiled.

"Ok then I would love to join you guys" she answered and took a seat, "Um…wait. What are your names? I've told you mine when I severed you, I'm Alice."

"I'm Emmett and this is Bella" I introduced us and stuck out my hand to shake hers, after I was done Bella did the same.

**Alice's Perspective **

I knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, I don't know how but I just knew. I had a feeling that this might be a life changing experience for me.

I didn't have any friends, people found it hard to keep up with my super hyperactive, bubbly personality. I tried to change for people but that never worked out, I couldn't really be anyone but me. Though sitting here with Emmett and Bella it felt like I belonged, like I was appreciated.

I moved her from Paris two years ago, I was born in Los Angeles but then my parents had decided to move to Paris when I was three and I had lived there up until I was nineteen and decided it was about time I tried to do something on my own, create a new adventure for myself. I think that Emmett and Bella might be just the people I need to help me through this great adventure.

"Alice, do you know if there are any jobs available here?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah at the moment there is one full time and one part time position available, why are you interested?" I answered, it would be great to have him working here, and we got along great. He was like a bigger, less pixie-like male version of me; we would have so much fun together.

"Oh" he answered and I saw his face drop as he turned and looked at Bella.

"You should apply for the fulltime job" Bella said as she patted him on the back. "I will just apply for the part time job; I can find a part rime job somewhere else for the hours I don't work here.

Oh my god, they both wanted to work here, even better.

"Yeah, if Emmett got the full time and you got the part time then we would all be working here together" I sang excitedly.

"Do you think we will get the jobs though or are there like heaps of people applying?" he asked.

"Hold on I will be right back" I answered and got up and walked around back into the store manager's office.

"Hey Alex" I smiled at him flirtatiously he had always had this cute little crush on me and if I flirted with him I usually could get him to do anything for me.

"H-h-hey A-al-lice" he stuttered noticing our proximity as I leaned over his desk.

"You know how there is an opening for both a fulltime and a part time job?" I asked.

"Yeah" he breathed, I found it hilarious how pathetic and incompetent he was at the moment, he was like putty in my hands, I had him wrapped around my little finger.

"Well I have to friends who are looking for jobs and they were interested in those positions, is that ok? Can I tell them they have the jobs?" I asked licking my top lip and then biting my bottom lip just to push him right over the edge as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"S-s-sure" he stuttered, his breathing had picked up and he was almost at the point of hyperventilating, he looked as if he might pass out.

I backed away and smiled my thanks before skipping out of his office. That was almost too easy.

"You guys have the jobs" I smiled as I approached the table.

"How did you do it?" asked Bella.

"Oh you know the power of flirtation does work miracles" I laughed.

"Oh there is a naughty side of Alice I see" joked Emmett.

"Oh and an evil side too, which you guys have yet to experience" I added.

They both laughed, not taking me seriously, people always underestimated me because of my size. Oh well with time they will learn to never underestimate Alice, if they stuck around that long.

"You guys do realise that this calls for a celebration" I announced.

"And how do you suggest we celebrate?" Emmett asked curiously.

"The only way I know how that doesn't involve a lot of alcohol and strip of night clubs and loud dance music… SHOPPING!" I shouted jumping out of my seat, grabbing there hands and dragging them out of the corner café.

This was going to be fun.

**Edward's Perspective**

So far it wasn't going to well. I had been to four of the local garages and none of them had any positions available.

This morning I had printed off a list but somehow I couldn't help but feel that none of these place would have available positions, fate was against me.

I wasn't focusing where I was going and I ran straight into someone and dropped the list which got mixed in with all the things I had caused her to drop as well.

"I'm so sorry" I said, "I should really watch where I am going."

"Yes you should" she laughed and bent down to pick up her things off the ground.

I laughed as well as I bent down to help her gather her things and retrieve my list.

I couldn't help but notice that she was extremely pretty, she looked like a model though nothing could compare to Bella she came close. I wasn't attracted to her I preferred brunettes over blonds but I wasn't stupid, she was amazingly beautiful.

She picked up my list and ran her eyes down it.

"Looking for a garage job?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, not having any luck though so far" I answered.

She looked back through the list before standing up; I followed her lead, standing too.

"Don't bother checking out any of these other places" she said waving my list around, "None of them are employing, they haven't in years and they wont being doing so anytime soon."

"Great" I frowned. "What am I meant to do now?"

"However there is a place that you don't have on your list which I know is looking to hire someone, I'm heading that way now if you want to tag along. I can almost guarantee you a job" she smiled.

"Really, that would be great, how far is it?" I asked.

"Fifteen minute drive" she responded, "Follow me."

I followed her to a bright red BMW M3. She got in but I just stood there unsure what to do, was I meant to get in the car?

She rolled down the window and gave me a pointed look.

"Are you just going to stand there all day looking like an idiot or are you going to get in the car?" she asked.

"Right" I said opening the passenger side door and getting in. "Nice ride."

"Thanks, she's my baby" she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I'm Edward by the way" I said realising that I had never introduced myself and neither had she.

"Rosalie, Rose for short. Nice to meet you" she answered.

**Rosalie's Perspective**

We pulled up to the garage and I got out, this time Edward didn't need instructions on entering and exiting the vehicle he managed it on his own and followed me inside.

"Hey Uncle Tom" I shouted, "I'm here."

"Rose, your ten minutes late" he joked as he came out of the office and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late for my shift but I kind of ran into someone, literally" I laughed pulling out of the hug and pointing to Edward who was standing quietly behind me."

"Edward, this is my uncle Tom. He owns the garage. Uncle Tom, this is Edward, he is looking for a job" I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Edward" my uncle smiled holding out his hand to shake Edward's.

"You too sir" Edward replied taking his hand.

"So can he have the job" I asked hoping that he would say yes, I would feel pretty stupid if he didn't.

"I'll give you a one month trial period and if I'm impressed then I will keep you. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Great, that sounds great" Edward sighed in relief, "I promise I won't let you down."

"You better not" he laughed and then turned to me, "Rose, it's quiet at the moment and there are no cars for you right now so please take Edward into the office and get him to fill out the necessary paper work."

"Sure thing" I smiled and led Edward into the a very messy office, covered in paperwork, now that I had found a mechanic I should probably move onto trying to find someone who can organise this place, you know take phone calls, make appointments, just organise everything in general.

"So you actually work here?" he asked once we were in the office.

"Yes I do" I answered, "Why are you surprised?"

"Well yeah kind of, you don't really look like the type of person that would be into fixing and working with cars" he answered honestly.

"What type of person do I look like then" I asked curious to hear what he would say, I can't say I was surprised though that he was surprised that I worked here, I got that a lot. Men were sexist pigs what can I say, they don't believe that girls can be just as into cars as they are.

"You look more like a model, not someone who would be walking around in overalls covered in oil and grease stains" he answered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"There are many sides to me, I do part time modelling when I can as well" I laughed, "Now fill out these forms' I said handing him the forms.

**Esme's Perspective**

"Can we leave" I asked, "What if the doctor says that it's all a mistake?"

"Esme calm down" Carlisle instructed as he took my hand in his and started drawing soothing, comforting circles on the back of it. "Everything is going to be fine and Dr. Franches is a lovely doctor that I have known for a long time, he will take care of you. It's only an ultrasound so just relax."

"Esme Cullen" a nurse called and I stood up hesitantly and pulled Carlisle me up with me. The nurse smiled at us and led us into a room. She instructed me to lie down and informed us that Dr. Franches would be with us in a moment.

"Carlisle, do you think we are too old to be having a child?" I asked.

"Esme dear, we aren't old, you are thirty-nine and I am forty-one, that is not to old to be having a child. Some people are only starting there families at our age" he answered, it made me feel a bit better.

"Esme, Carlisle" how nice to see you two" Dr. Franches boomed as he entered the room, he was very loud and reminded me a lot of Emmett.

"Simon" Carlisle said as he stood up to shake his hand.

He came up and sat on a seat next to the bed and started asking me a few questions about how far along I thought I was and questions like that.

After a few minutes of discussion he announced that it was time for the ultrasound. This would answer his questions and determine how far along I was.

"This may be a bit cold he warned" as he pulled back my top a little and squirted some jelly like stuff onto my stomach, just as he had warned it was cold.

The moved the machine over my stomach and an image popped up on the screen, I looked over at Carlisle and smiled but his eyes were fixed on the screen with a confused look on his face.

"It would seem that you are about seven weeks into the pregnancy" he informed us but barely heard him because I was focusing on Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what is wrong?" I asked, his eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"What is that?" he asked pointing towards the screen and a blurred image off the side to our child.

Dr. Franches looked puzzled and then started moving the machine around my stomach to get a clearer picture on the screen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it would seem that there is in fact two babies in there, not one" he smiled, "Congratulations Esme, you are having twins."

**AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me what you think, I loved how this chapter turned out but it's really your opinion that matters not mine so please review and tell me what you thought. Coming up in the next chapter is a Jasper's Perspective and a Bella's Perspective along with some other so stay tuned for that!**

**I have also just created my own twilight fanfic awards site called the Bite Me Awards so please, please, PLEASE check it out and send me your nominations, it would really mean a lot to me, the link is on my profile!**

**Next Update: Wednesday 24****th**** June**

**Sooner Update: Monday 22****nd**** June (25 reviews, 312 reviews total)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	21. Shopping With a Mad Woman

**AN: Ok so I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got, I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I have been getting for the chapters that I have recently updated. What was wrong, you need to tell me so I can fix it? Was it better with no Alice and Rosalie? Is that it? Even my friend said it wasn't as good as my other chapters, I really liked how I turned out but I guess others felt differently? I really don't know, but if anyone is willing to tell me what was wrong with it so I can go back and fix it, I would really appreciate it! On a good note I would like to give a shout out to one particular reviewer, whose reviews are always amazing and make me smile, **_**Amy Pau **_**thank you so much for your reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Ok so enough of my rambling, to the next chapter…which I hope you guys enjoy more than the last one! :)**

**Chapter 18: Shopping With a Mad Woman**

**Jasper's Perspective**

I walked into Rick Shallen and Associates one of the best law firms in New York.

My old boss recommended I try out here first because apparently he was friends with Rick Shallen and knew that they were looking for another lawyer. Whether or not I was up to his standards though I didn't know.

"Hello, I was wondering if Mr. Shallen was in?" I asked at reception.

The receptionists eyes went glassy as she just looked and started at me, this happened all the time, it happened to Edward and Emmett a lot too. Usually if it was someone around my age I would brush it off but this woman was at _least _fifty. Couldn't she drool over someone her own age?

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if Mr. Shallen was in?" I tried again hoping that she would snap out of it but I had no such luck.

"I'm Jasper Cullen" I tried a bit louder, "I use to work for Andrew Anthony Jackson McCoy in Seattle and but I have recently moved to New York and I was wond…you still not listening to me are you?"

I turned around and sighed.

"Jasper Cullen did you say?" a middle aged man asked facing me, "You will have to excuse our receptionist she is pretty hopeless most of the time, lucky thing it's her last day today."

"Um yeah I'm Jasper Cullen" I answered with a chuckle.

"Andrew has said many great things about you, he said you may seem a bit immature to start off with but when it comes to your work you take it very seriously" he told me, I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement when he said immature. "He also said that you are quite feisty in the court room and at the moment I need feisty."

I didn't know what to say, this was going to be easier than I thought.

"Andrew sent me some forms that would help you get a position here and I must say I was very impressed" he smiled.

"Thanks sir, I'm glad you like what you read" I responded awkwardly, damn Bella had given me her nerves. I knew I was to close to her last night on the couch but I had to be done to keep Edward away.

"I'm proud to say we have a position available for you if you are willing to take it" he announced

"That's great; thank you so much" I beamed, "We do I start?"

"How about next week?" he asked, "It gives you some time to settle down a bit first from your big move.

"That's good, next week it is" I answered cheerfully shaking his out stretched hand.

"Monday 8:30am, do not be tardy" he instructed before turning and walking off to his office.

**Bella's Perspective**

"You guys do realise that this calls for a celebration" Alice announced.

"And how do you suggest we celebrate?" Emmett asked curiously.

"The only way I know how that doesn't involve a lot of alcohol and strip of night clubs and loud dance music… SHOPPING!" she shouted jumping out of her seat, grabbing our hands and dragging us out of the corner café before we could protest, I knew that both Emmett and I hated shopping unless it was for a new video game or something.

This was going to be torture.

"This is going to be so much fun, I finally have friends to shop with" Alice chirped as the cab dropped us off on fifth avenue. I didn't know much about shopping but I did know that this was going to be an expensive day.

She pulled us through Tiffany and co, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Abercrombie and Fitch, the world of Disney store, Zara, Gucci, Gap and so many other places that I hadn't even heard of.

When I thought we were finally done Alice thought of another store to drag us to.

She pulled us towards a store with lingerie and bathers in the front windows, hell no, there was no way on earth that I was going lingerie shopping now, I had had enough.

I really enjoyed Alice's company but this was too much.

"I'm not going in there" I shook my head at her, "We have bought enough and besides I don't need any new lingerie, I have plenty."

"Come on you can never have too much lingerie and we bought you a whole new wardrobe why not buy new lingerie as well?" she asked me looking at me with these big puppy dog eyes and a slight pout on her face, I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine" I grumbled causing her to jump up and down and pull me into a hug.

"Ok…this is kind of awkward" Emmett laughed nervously, "How about I meet you guys back here in about half an hour?"

"Ok" I replied.

"No way" Alice shouted causing Emmett, I and everyone else in New York to stop and stare at her as if she were insane. "We need someone to model for and to tell us how we look."

***

I was standing in the dressing room wearing a bra and some underwear…that's all and she wanted me to got out and parade it for Emmett, was she insane?

I must admit they were pretty, they were black and blue with a slightly floral pattern, but that didn't mean I wanted to parade it for my best friend. **(AN: Picture on my profile)**

"Bella are you ready?" Alice called from the cubical next to mine.

"Ready as I will ever be" I answered back.

"Ok let's do this" she said with enthusiasm, "Emmett are you ready to be blown away?"

"Sure am, show me what you got ladies" she answered, I was going to kill him later, that's if I could ever face him ever again after this.

"Ok so Bella do you want to go first or do you want me to?" she asked.

"You can go first" I answered back, maybe it will give me the chance to run.

**Emmett's Perspective**

I couldn't help but see the funny side to this and it got funnier and funnier each time I pictured Edward's face, he was going to chuck a fit when I tell him that Bella paraded lingerie for me.

Alice came out first, walking like a model walking down the runway, doing spins and taking poses along the way. She was beautiful, too small for me but I think I should maybe introduce her to Jasper, I think they would balance each other out nicely.

She was wearing a baby pink, lacy sort of bra and matching bottoms.

When she was done parading I clapped really hard as she came and sat next to me to watch Bella's show, she was up now and I couldn't wait for her to come out purely for the fact that I wanted to rub this in Edward's face.

"Come on Bella" Alice called, "It's your turn now."

The door to her change room opened and she came out in black and blue matching pieces that showed her figure off very nicely.

I felt my jaw drop, never ever had I thought Bella would look so hot, right now there were plenty of things going through my mind that I knew would take a while to get rid of.

I was thankful that Edward wasn't a mind reader because he would kill me for thinking of Bella in a sexual way, she was my sister for Christ's sake or at least that's' how I thought of her.

My 'sister' at this point in time was making me go hard; damn I needed to get myself a woman.

**Jasper's Perspective**

"Hey Emmett, how did you go?" I said answering the phone.

"Yeah good, I got a full time job and but Bella only got part time, but she's ok with it because she said she could just find another part time job for the hours she doesn't work at the café" he answered, "oh and we made a friend and she is really cool I think you would really like her."

"That's good, what's her name?" I asked.

"Mary Alice Brandon, but she goes by Alice" he laughed, "How did you go with the job hunting?

"Yeah good" I answered, "I start on Monday."

"Cool, you start the same time as us" he replied, "So would you be interested in joining us for lunch, Edward is coming too."

"Sorry guys I can't I have something to take care of, I will just meet you back at home tonight" I answered.

"What are you up to?" he whispered into the phone, "Is it part of the plan?"

"Yes it is, I will explain everything tonight" I answered rolling my eyes, "Just do me a favour and ask Bella if she is going out with Mike tonight?"

"Ok hold on a sec…yes she is" he answered.

"Ok that's all I needed to know, I will see to tonight" I smiled and before he got argue of demand what I was up to I hung up on him.

I dialled a different number and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello, City Side real-estate agency, Monica speaking how may I help you today" a person full of fake enthusiasm answered the phone.

"Hello this is…Edward Cullen" I smirked, "I was wondering if Jessica Stanley was in the office."

"I put you through to her" she said.

"Thank-you very much"

"Hello, Jessica speaking how may I help you" Jessica's flat voice answered.

"Hello this is Edward Cullen" I spoke trying to sound as much like my brother as possible, "I don't know if you remember me but I was wondering if you wanted to got out to dinner with me?"

**AN: Ok so I know this chapter was kind of short but I had to end it there so I'm sorry it just felt like that was the end. Don't worry though because the next chapter is probably going to be a long one! I hope this chapter was better than the last one those I still want people to tell me what was wrong with the last one so I can fix it. Please review even if you didn't like it then just tell me that, tell me you didn't like it. **

**Also the third chapter of The Katana vs The Wakizashi is up so please check that out, I think I was a good chapter but I want to know what you guys thought!**

**Next Update: Monday 29****th**** of June**

**Sooner Update: Friday 26****th**** of June (20 reviews, 325 reviews total)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	22. Preparations

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that the chapter is so late, I am currently suffering from writers block and everything I write turns out like shit! It's also my birthday today and my parentals just got back from London so life has been a bit hectic. I also have school starting on Tuesday and I haven't done any of the homework I have had three weeks to do, not to mention that I have a novel which I have to write which is the hardest thing I think I have ever had to do and with the deadline and my China trip coming up I really am starting to panic! From now on I am going to try and have a weekly update but I am not making any promises because I don't want to disappoint. Enjoy the chapter and please review… even if you are angry at me.**

**Chapter 19: Preparations**

**Edward's Perspective **

I walked into a small, cosy alleyway restaurant where Bella and Emmett's new friend Alice had suggested we meet up for lunch. It had a homey feel and the fact that there weren't many people in the warm, dimly lit room made the place peaceful and serene, though I didn't know how long that would last with Emmett.

It was hard to explain the welcoming feeling that the place let off, it was easy to feel as soon as you walked in and it was hard to miss. It was difficult to ignore, but it wasn't as if you wanted to ignore it, I happily embrace the friendliness of the place.

"Edward, we're over here" I heard Bella shout. I looked around looking for her until I spotted her about 15 meters away with a bright smile on her face, waving me over. I couldn't help but smile too.

I walked over to them and was instantly greeted by a tiny woman with amusingly spiky black hair.

"Hey, you must be Edward" she smiled, "I am Alice."

"Hello Alice" I smiled back and stuck out my hand to shake hers, but instead of taking my hand she jumped up and pulled me into a hug. I heard Emmett and Bella laugh and I started to laugh too, I knew Alice would fit in great with our group.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked realising that he wasn't here.

"Um… he-he isn't up to anything" Emmett blurted out.

I shared a curious look with Bella, who looked just as confused as I felt. Jasper was definitely up to something.

"O-k?" I questioned.

We ordered lunch, which didn't take to long to arrive, Alice told us a bit about herself while we ate and we did the same. Emmett stayed pretty silent during the whole discussion.

"Man, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Awww, we didn't put you off food with our little fashion show, did we?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, did we really look that bad?" Alice asked, almost as if she was threatening him to agree with her.

"No you both looked great" he smiled genuinely, then when his eyes met mine he looked almost scared as he started playing with his glass of coke as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"What are you guys talking about?" I couldn't help but ask while taking a sip of my beer.

"Oh we just had a bit of a lingerie fashion parade" Alice smiled and I spat my beer across the table, luckily missing Bella.

"You two," I said pointing to Alice and Bella, "paraded lingerie for Emmett?"

"Yes" Alice laughed, "We needed someone to tell us how great we did or didn't look.

God, I know you listen to my thoughts, why would you do this to me? Why tease me like this? Why would you let Bella parade lingerie for Emmett but not for me?

The thought of it alone was driving me insane, I was the one who was in love with her yet Emmett gets to see her half naked.

Man I really need to get over her; I need to find someone, someone who is my soul mate, someone who loves me back.

I had no idea where or how to find this dream woman, I didn't even know what type of women I was into, I didn't know what my perfect woman would look like since every time I tried to picture it Bella's face was the only face I could see.

"Eddie we have to go" Emmett laughed, shaking my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, Bella has a date tonight and Alice insists that she needs a lot of time to prepare her and Jasper just texted me asking for me to get you home right now" he replied.

Right, tonight was Bella's date with Mike. Did I ever mention how much I hate him?

"Why does Jasper want me home?" I asked cautiously.

"It's nothing" he smirked in a way that suggested otherwise.

"I'm letting you know now that I am not taking part in any of your scientific experiments and I do not want to take part in anything that could lead to me getting arrested or worse dead" I said.

"Oh come, why do you always have to bring up the dead thing?" he asked, "You only almost ended up dead three times, seriously get over it. Bella has almost ended up dead thirteen times and you don't hear her bringing it up."

"Thirteen times?" I gasped remembering each time Bella had almost been killed; I know it had happened a lot but I didn't think it was thirteen times.

I think it's fair to say we have all had our fair share of near death experiences, that seems to happen when you spend most of your time with Emmett and the immature side of Jasper. Though with Bella hanging out with us and also being a magnet for danger and trouble as well puts her at a greater risk.

"Come on, Bella has to be super beautiful for her date tonight and you are wasting time, it's already 3 o'clock" shouted Alice.

I rolled my eyes and followed them out. Firstly, Bella didn't need a whole make over to look beautiful; she already had a natural beauty that wasn't fake and the result of heaps of make up. Secondly, if Mike couldn't see that then he needed his ass kicked. Thirdly, I would be more than happy to be the one to kick Mike's ass and lastly, no-one needs four hours to get ready.

**Jessica's Perspective**

What to wear, what to wear. A date with Edward Cullen, the hottest, most sexiest guys I had every met and I had nothing to wear.

I finally decided on a hot pink, thigh high strap chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline. **(AN: Link to dress on my profile.)**

It looked hot and I knew that by the end of the night Edward would want to rip it right off me, I also knew that I wouldn't stop him.

I tried on a pair of ballet flats but then remembered that Edward was pretty tall so I put on my pair of six inch high, open, silver Gucci heels. **(AN: Link to heels on my profile.)**

Tonight I was going to make him mine. I knew it wouldn't be hard since I knew he wanted me to be his too, but I still had to make myself look cute, edible maybe.

I applied my foundation and then stuck on my fake lashes before coating them, along with my real ones in mascara. I added some hot pink and baby pink eye shadow as well as some white eyeliner under my eyes to give me a glowing affect. I finished it of with some pink lip gloss and was ready to go.

I didn't go to over-board with the make-up, but it was enough. I knew he would love the eyelashes.

I was ready to go, ready to have the night of my life.

**Bella's Perspective**

"Alice stop pulling that really hurts" I screamed out in pain.

"Sorry, but beauty is the result of pain, endure it now, enjoy it later" she responded. She had been doing my hair for the past forty minutes.

"Look its done now" she smiled proudly.

"You said I wasn't aloud to look until I was completely done" I reminded her.

"I know silly, I wasn't really going to let you look at it, I just wanted to let you know that it's done" she laughed, "Don't worry about it, I know you will love it, you are going to look amazing."

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked.

"I'm Alice, I know these things" she responded before running away to get the makeup.

After about an hour of poking and prodding at my face she announced that she was finally done and that I could get dresses now.

She had gone through my closet and picked out my dress before she had started with my hair and make up and wouldn't let me see what she had chosen.

She instructed me to close my eyes as she helped me into my dress and zipped it up at the back. I kept my eyes shut as she sat me down on the bed and slipped a pair of my ballet flats on.

We had had an argument earlier about why I didn't own any heels; I had explained that if she spent a few more days with me she would be able to answer that herself. I was pretty sure she was already starting to notice my clumsiness.

"Is it dinner or a movie first?" she asked.

Mike had text me earlier saying that he would come and pick me up from here at seven fifteen and then take me out to dinner before we caught a movie.

"Dinner first then the movie" I answered.

"Ok, you may look in the mirror now" she informed me.

I opened my eyes and walked over to the mirror, I hardly recognised myself, I looked so beautiful. If I had seen it in a picture there is no way I would have thought it was me, Alice was a genius.

I was wearing a cute baby doll dress that was black and grey and even though it was a little shorter than what I was use to wearing it still looked great. It had slightly puffy sleeves but in a modern way and it flowed nicely down my body, it was casual yet dress too. **(AN: Link to dress on my profile.)**

She had also chosen a pair of ballet flats I had forgotten I had. They were simple yet elegant, black and covered in metallic beads. **(AN: Link to ballet flats on my profile.)**

Though I loved the outfit, I loved my hair and make up the most. She had spent so much time on both the hair and make-up yet neither looked over the top or over done. The make up was light and simple and the hair framed my face with loose curls, uncomplicated yet beautiful. It looked amazing. I still couldn't believe I was looking at me.

**Jasper's Perspective**

When I arrived back to the apartment Edward, Emmett and Bella were already back and Bella was getting ready for her date in her room with the help of their new friend Alice which I had yet to meet.

"Good your here, follow me" I instructed Edward and Emmett who were on the couch watching a movie.

They got up without question and followed me towards Edward's room. We walked in and they sat on Edward's bed as I started rummaging through the closet.

"The hell is going on?" Edward finally asked.

"Your going on a date" I told him chucking and light blue, almost white shirt at him.

"What? With who?" I he shouted.

"Jessica Stanley" I answered, also throwing a pair of jeans at him.

"The slutty blond real-estate agent?" he asked in shock.

"Eddie, we know you prefer brunettes with brown eyes, preferable named Bella, but you need to forget about that" Emmett interrupted. "Bella is going on a date tonight and you should do the same, besides you can't stand Jessica up, it's not very gentlemanly."

"But I haven't even asked her out" Edward said confused.

"Don't worry I called pretending to be you" I smiled.

"Why would you do that?' he frowned.

"Because you need to date people and I knew you wouldn't put yourself out there so I took the liberty of doing it for you" I answered. I felt kind of bad that in order to bring Edward and Bella together we had to push them apart but they were both so stubborn that there was no other way.

"I will be back in a second" I mumbled walking out of Edward's room and into mine.

I grabbed a jacket out of my cupboard which was actually Edward's and went back to his room.

"Ok wear all that" **(AN: Link to outfit on profile.) ** I instructed giving his he jacket as well. "You will be meeting her at Tao, it's and Asian food restaurant at seven thirty."

"Fine, get out so I can get dressed" he snapped.

Emmett and I walked out into the living room without another word, I knew he was pretty pissed off, but it's his own stubborn fault.

"He seems pretty pissed, I wish there was another way to do it" Emmett whispered so we weren't over heard.

"I know, but in the long run he will be thanking us, their love is too strong to just give up on, I can barely stand it so I can only imagine how they feel" I retorted, "They have had years upon years to act upon it and we sort of did get in the way of it since they both don't want to get together because they didn't want to ruin things between us if things end badly so its up to us now to show them how much they are meant for each other."

**Bella's Perspective**

"Thank-you so much" I smiled pulling her into a hug. "I knew I have only known you for one day but I really feel like I have known you all my life."

"No problem, any time" she laughed, "I know what you mean, I think we just sort of clicked, I feel like we have been friends for ever too. I time we will be best friend you will see, and by the looks of it you need a girl best friend."

"Yeah, it's great to have a girl around" I said, "I think Jazz is home, do you want to meet him?"

"Sure, we have forty-five minutes until your date gets here so I have nothing better to do" she smiled.

I knew Jasper and Alice would get on well, maybe I could set them up on a date; I think that they would balance each other out nicely.

I led her out into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jazz how was you day?" I asked taking a seat in the other couck with Alice.

"Yeah good, yours?" he answered, not taking his eyes off the screen because him and Emmett wear in the middle on a game on the play station.

Emmett soon lost and flung his remote controller across the room.

"Jasper this is Alice" I introduced now that I knew that he wasn't distracted by the play station and was actually paying attention, "Alice this is Jasper."

They looked at each other and were both lost for words. Jasper smiled and stuck out his hand for Alice to shake.

As she took his hand in hers I saw a spark light up in her eye, just as I thought, they instantly hit it off, the way they were looking at each other was indescribable. I just got up, took Emmett's hand and pulled him into the kitchen with me to give them sometime alone.

At least someone looked like they would get their happily ever after, I wondered how my date with Mike would go tonight. One day would we look at each other like that? Would we one day be in love?

Somehow I doubted it. Jasper and Alice had just had a instant connection, when I met Mike I hadn't felt anything like that and I didn't think that things like that grew over time.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that even though I though it was boring, didn't flow, didn't sound right and felt out of character. Please review and tell me if you thought it was like that, also if you have anything good to say I would love to hear it (read it)! Awards thing isn't going so well so I have given up on it, though the one-shot contest is still on and all the details are on my profile for anyone who is interested, I really need more participants, there is still plenty of time left. The clothes and shoes I described in this chapter are all on my profile, please tell me if you want me to continue doing that in future chapters or if it's just a waste of time and I also have a poll on my profile and would love it if people voted.**

**Question: Who's perspective would you like to hear in the next chapter, it obviously it's a chapter about the dates and Edward's and Bella's Perspectives will be heard but who else would you like to hear from? Whose perspective do you enjoy?**

**Next Update: Sunday 19****th**** on July (If I don't update by then, you can pm me and yell at me. It's this stupid writer's block things it's killing me.)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	23. Dates

**AN: I know I completely deserved that because of the extremely late update and all but 13 reviews still hurt. This update is a couple of days earlier than I said it would be so hopefully this makes up for it and you guys are more willing to review, the reviews don't have to be nice, though I would prefer that they weren't personal attacks, constructive criticism and telling me that you didn't like certain things is definitely welcome. I would like to give a special shout out to two reviewers in particular for their amazingly long reviews, ****Eliza576**** and ****Amy Pau****, thank-you! I would also like to give an extra special shout out to ****Bellehazel ****who is the reason I am updating a little early, the time she put into personal messaging me and her kind words brought tears to my eyes. Big thanks.**

**Chapter 20: Dates**

**Bella's Perspective**

"What are you two doing in the kitchen?" Edward asked, joining Emmett and I. "Where is Jasper? Is Alice still here or has she left already?"

"We are giving them some privacy, it looks like they hit it off rather nicely" I smiled.

"You ready for your date?" Emmett asked him. That was when I noticed what Edward was wearing and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't work out if it was because he looked like sex dressed fancy or because Emmett had just said that he was going out on a date.

Who could he possibly be going on a date with?

"As ready as I will ever be" he smiled, "What time was I meeting her again?

"Seven thirty at Tao, pay attention" Emmett snapped, thought I didn't know why, it wasn't that big a deal. I took a look at Edward's and he to looked a little taken back by Emmett's outburst.

"Who are you going on a date with?" I couldn't help but ask, I knew she must be extremely pretty, probably smart and funny too, I just couldn't think of when he would have found the time to have met someone, were hadn't been here long at all. Maybe he had met someone when we came up to sign the final papers like me and hadn't thought to mention it.

"Jessica Stanley" he answered and it felt like he had just stabbed me in the heart.

Edward, the reason why words such as perfect, flawless, ideal, wonderful, love, passion and care had been invented was going to go out with an fake whore such as Jessica, that hurt.

"Someone is knocking on the door" Alice shouted from in the living room.

I smiled and Emmett and Edward, wished Edward luck on his date, though I knew that I probably didn't sound all that believable said goodnight and them made my way over to the front door.

Alice came up and hugged me and I thanked her for all her help.

"No problem" she laughed, "You look amazing, knock him dead. Have a fun night."

"Looks like you and Jasper hit it off quite well, you have fun too" I responded and by the wide smile that took over her face I new that there really had been sparks between them, I could already hear church bells.

I opened the door and greeted Mike with a warm smile. I could tell that it hadn't looked completely believable, probably because I was still trying to process the whole Edward and Jessica thing but he still pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, how are you?" he asked, "How are you liking New York?"

"I'm great, I love New York so far, I have even already found a job" I answered, "How have you been?"

I looked at what Mike was wearing; I couldn't help but compare him to what I had just seen in the kitchen.

Mike compared to Edward, looked like a sixteen year old dressed to pick up a girl at a high school party. I mentally slapped myself when I realised that I wasn't meant to be comparing. Mike was a great guy and it wasn't his fault that I knew someone as perfect as Edward Cullen.

"Yeah I have been good too, though I just couldn't wait to see you again. Talking to you over the phone is nowhere near as good as being with you in real life. Are you ready for our date?"

"Of course, lets go" I answered.

**Edward's Perspective**

I hadn't expected Bella to look hurt when I told her I was going on a date with Jessica Stanley. Disgusted was more or less the reaction I had been anticipating.

Maybe I was reading it wrong; she was probably just confused about why I would be going out with a Barbie doll like Jessica. She was fake, annoying and couldn't take a hint. A type f girl I usually would avoid and wouldn't even approach with a ten foot poll.

"Someone is knocking on the door" Alice's voice called from the living room and I instantly tensed up. I knew it was Mike and I knew he and Bella were going on a date but that didn't mean I had to agree with it or like it.

Bella was soon gone and I knew I had to leave now so I wouldn't be late for my own date. I knew tonight would be a nightmare. I knew her type, she would be expecting to get in my pants and there no way in hell that was going to happen so I had to think of a way to let her down easily.

I arrived at the restaurant five minutes early, was I meant to wait outside for her of inside.

I decided to enter and wait for her inside, she shouldn't be to long but if she was going to do the whole 'fashionably late' thing, which what I was expecting her to do them I didn't want to have to wait standing around outside a restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked as I entered.

Reservation? I wasn't sure if I did have a reservation but knowing Jasper I was sure he had taken care of that.

"Reservation under Cullen" I said.

"Yes that was a reservation for two" he stated, obviously trying to point out that there was only one person standing in front of him.

"Yes, the lovely lady should be here soon" I replied, it had been hard to call Jessica a lovely lady but I had managed. I would have to compliment her when she arrived, a difficulty I would have to over come, lucky I was a pretty good liar.

He led me over to a table for two and handed me a menu while placing another one in front of to seat opposite me.

Fifteen minutes passed and I was beginning to wonder if she was going to show up.

Two minutes later I saw her, the waiter was leading her towards the table. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down and smiled her thanks.

"Hello Jessica, how nice to see you again" I smiled as politely as I could and stuck out my hand for her to shake it. That was as much as I was going to touch her.

"Hello Edward, nice to see you too" she smiled back, taking my hand in hers.

Her face was covered in heaps of make up and the mixture of hot pink and baby pink eye shadow was all to much. It screamed 'I'm a cheap tacky whore'. The pink eye shadow along with the pink dress was all too…pink. I hate the colour, always have, always will and on her I just seemed to hate it even more.

I then noticed her eyelashes and almost stood up and left right then. I didn't want to be rude and I knew I should be giving her a chance but fake eyelashes, come on, that was a major turn off as if the pink wasn't already enough.

"Are you ready to order or would you like some more time?" the waiter returned with a pen and note pad. I was going to kill Emmett and Jasper when I got home.

**Jasper's Perspective**

I couldn't believe how amazing Alice was, I couldn't believe I had missed lunch today to set up Edward's little date when I could have gone to lunch with her.

The moment I had set eyes on her I was instantly drawn to her, I didn't know why and I didn't know how that was possible but it was.

She was amazingly pretty and from what Emmett had said, she was already starting to fit in with us. It was also great that Bella had finally found a female friend, and could I have finally found something that I had been looking for.

Bella and Emmett had moved to the kitchen a while ago and we were alone, we didn't say anything for a while, we just started into each others eyes which seemed to be all we needed to do.

We slowly started a conversation and it was amazing how easy it was to talk to her, we fit together like to pieces of a puzzle and although I knew we were quite different, quite opposites actually from what we had been talking about, but I never believed that opposites attract more than I did at this moment.

Bella left for her date and Edward soon followed.

"Alice would you like to stay and watch a movie?" I asked. "Emmett and I were planning on watching 17 Again, Emmett's choice, not mine. He has this insane obsession with Zac Efron."

I didn't really want to watch a movie with Emmett, I really just wanted to send sometime with Alice but Bella was out on a date, Edward was out on a date and it seemed mean to leave Emmett out on his own.

"Oh I love 17 Again" Alice chirped, "But I need to talk to both you and Emmett before we watch anything."

"About what?' I asked, confused.

She just smiled and shouted for Emmett to come into the living room.

Once Emmett was in the living room and had taken his seat. Alice began.

"Ok Explain" she raised an eyebrow at us, looking back and forth between Emmett and eye.

"Oh" Emmett gasped, I was confused but he obviously knew what she was talking about. "No way, didn't I explain that we were brothers, we may not be blood but there is nothing going on between us, you can have him."

I slapped him across the back of the head.

"I may be confused and have no idea what she is talking about but I know she wasn't talking about that" I said.

Alice was laughing, really hard.

"You guys are so funny" she managed to say between giggles, she was so adorable.

"Ok so what do you want us to explain?" I asked.

"Why are Bella and Edward going on dates with others and not with each other?" she finally managed to asked when she had clamed down from laughing at us.

"I'm guessing you are asking because you have noticed how pathetically and irrevocably they are in love with each other?' I asked.

"Yes" she responded simply.

It took about half an hour to explain everything to Alice; she listened to everything without interrupting tough I could tell that at times she wanted to.

"So let me get this straight" she said when we were done, "Bella and Edward are too scared to confess their love for each other because firstly they both don't think that the other will return the love and affection and secondly because they don't want to ruin their friendship? Am I right?"

"Yes that's right" I answered.

"You guys however believe that once they get together they will be together forever," she continued, "and you think that Bella it only going out with Mike because she wants to try and get over Edward so you set Edward up with someone to prove to him that he can never be happy with anyone but Bella and you are hoping that Bella will realise the same thing with Mike and then the plan is that that realisation combined with the ever building jealously will cause either one or both of them to crack and make a move?"

"Yeah that's pretty much the plan" Emmett laughed, "Do you think it will work?"

"I have a feeling it will, and I am hardly ever wrong about these things" she smiled, "Ok lets watch the movie now?"

**Bella's Perspective**

Dinner was average, the food wasn't great, I didn't even know what the restaurant was called.

He spent most of dinner talking about himself. I didn't know if it was because he wasn't interested it what I had to say or if it was because he was trying to impress me.

He asked me what type or music I was into and what my favourite band was and when I answered he just gave be a blank expression so I changed it to the band of the last song I had heard, the black eyed peas, a band I was certain he would have heard of.

I felt uncomfortable because talking about music with Edward never led to me lying about what bands I liked, it scared me that I already was lying and couldn't be myself around him.

We then went to the cinema and watched some stupid cliché first date horror that was just stupid.

It was unrealistic and all up not really that scary at all, the scariest part of it was that I had to put up with Mike's hand on my thigh for the entire movie. I kept reminding myself that he meant well and that he was a nice guy but then a voice hidden somewhere inside my head would remind me that we really had nothing in common and he was nothing compared to Edward, the guy I really wanted.

At that point I had had enough, my brain wasn't giving Mike a chance, he truly was a great guy who I knew meant well and sure he wasn't Edward but I was determined to fall in love with him. I wasn't going to give up on him anytime soon.

"I guess it's time to get you back now" Mike smiled sadly after the movie.

"Yeah I guess. I had a really nice night" I smiled as sincerely as possible.

"Me too" he smiled back genuinely.

I got back to the apartment to find Jasper asleep on the larger couch with his arms around Alice's sleeping form and Emmett asleep on the other couch.

Jasper and Alice looked so cute together, I still couldn't believe how fast they had hit it off, I must admit I was a bit jealous even though I was really happy for them.

I have never really believed in love at first sight but replaying the looks on their faces when the first saw each other, I think that was it.

Edward wasn't home yet and I refused to think about him or his date with Jessica. 'Maybe he won't even come home tonight' I thought but then instantly made myself stop; it was none of my business.

It was late and time for bed.

**Jessica's Perspective**

The date was wonderful, the conversation flowed and the food was great, not to mention that Edward was amazing.

I could tell by the look in his eye that he just wanted to get out of here and go back to my apartment, he was losing patience and so was I.

"Can we please have the check?" he asked the waiter and the waiter returned in no time with it.

He paid for the food and drinks and left a very generous tip.

"Have a nice night" the waiter bid us good night and we were out of the restaurant in no time.

I looked up at him and battered my eyelashes, flirtatiously to make it obvious what my intentions were. We were to spend the night having wild crazy sex, realise that was what we wanted for the rest of our lives and live happily ever after.

He looked like he just couldn't wait to get me naked, he loved me and I loved him, Mrs. Jessica Cullen that kind of has a ring to it.

"My apartment or yours?" I asked planting a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away waiting for an answer.

He just smiled down at me.

I took that as mine since it was closest and I didn't think he would make it back to his, I really didn't want my first time with him to be in the back of a cab, I had done that before and it wasn't exactly comfortable and the first night with me future hubby had to be perfect.

**AN: Cliffy ha ha ha ha! I'm not evil, you know you love me! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter; I didn't go into to many details on the dates. I just wrote the necessities and tried to keep it from getting boring. I'm not sure if I liked it or hated it so please let me know what you guys think! There is a poll on my profile that I would really like if you guys to a second to vote on.**

**Please, please, please review! I updated early so I hope you guys aren't still punishing me for the last chapter where I updated like a week and a half late, I did apologise for that, I can't exactly control writers block.**

**Just wondering, are there any Harry Potter fans reading this? Has anyone seen the new movie, it came out on Wednesday and I want to see it since I am a massive fan, is it any good?**

**Next Update: Sunday 26****th**** of July**

**Sooner Update: Friday 24****th**** of July (20 reviews, 366 reviews in total. If I get 20 reviews really fast, as in the next two days I will update even sooner than the sooner update date.) Please review!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	24. Lies

**AN: I couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer after all of the amazing reviews I got, 23 for the chapter which was more than I asked for so thanks heaps everyone, and 38 all up, so you can see why I am so eager to update super early and reward my amazing readers and reviews for their time and kind words. **

**Chapter 21: Lies **

**Edward's Perspective**

The date was awful, her voice was giving me a head ache and her fake laughter was making me nauseous.

We had absolutely nothing in common which left hardly anything for us to talk about while we ate. The food at least was decent, the only decent part of the entire date.

I was losing patience; I just wanted this damn date to end so I could go home and kill my brothers. They had truly outdone themselves this time.

"Can we please have the check?" I asked a nearby waiter with a desperate look on my face, in hope that he would understand and return quickly. He nodded in understanding and returned in no time with the check.

I paid for the evening, though I felt like someone should have paid me for all I had to endure. I left a generous tip for the waiter and we left.

"Have a nice night" the waiter called behind us, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

As soon as we were out of the restaurant Jessica started looking up at me, batting her eyelashes in hope to look sexy and seductive.

It wasn't working for her.

Her intentions were clear, she wanted to have wild crazy sex with me and I wanted to do anything but.

"My apartment or yours?" she asked huskily, planting a quick kiss on my lips and then pulling away to wait for my answer.

Ok so I knew this was coming but I didn't know how to let her down… nicely.

I smiled down at her.

Not a nice smile, you know, one of those smiles you give when you have been caught doing something your not meant to be doing, one of those smiles you give when someone asks you a question you don't want to answer, one of those scary, weird, hesitant, almost guilty smiles that make you look like a freak but you do it anyway because you don't know what else to do or say.

My jaw was tight, my teeth clenched. It was a forced smile trying to by me time.

"I'm sorry Jessica," I said and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I don't do sex after one date"

Jessica stood quietly for a moment while I thought about what I had just said. What if it was Bella with me on this date and she had intentions of us having sex, would I have turned her down because it's only our first date? No, I wouldn't have even thought twice about it.

"But our future is clear, we are meant to have a night of wild crazy sex, realise it's what we want for the rest of our lives, get married, have little Cullen babies and then live happily ever after" she explained.

Oh my, she was insane. Did she just say that we were going to have little Cullen babies? Ok the best way to get out of this situation it to lie in agreement and then run for my life hoping that I will never see her again.

My phone buzzed saving me.

_It's late, how is the date going? Will you be coming home tonight? :) – Emmett_

"I'm so sorry Jessica, it's a family emergency, I really have to go" I explained before hailing a cab and getting in.

"Drive now!" I instructed and he did as I said.

I wonder how Bella's date went.

**Bella's Perspective**

I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go and make myself some breakfast.

I was surprised when I saw Edward in the kitchen, why was he up at five?

I was feeling slightly childish so I slowly snuck up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders the same time as I whispered boo in his ear.

He jumped three feet setting me into a fit of giggles, I made sure I was quiet though so I didn't wake the others.

He turned around and glared at me after making sure his heart was still in his chest, I didn't really think he was going to get that scared, I guess I'm lucky he didn't scream and wake the others.

His glare slowly turned into a smiled and then I saw a light blush slowly start to creep over his cheeks. He was embarrassed that he had reacted that way.

"Nice Pyjamas" he mumbled, still embarrassed.

Oh shit. He wasn't embarrassed because of how he reacted he was embarrassed because I was wearing and humiliatingly revealing royal blue nightie that Alice had insisted I buy yesterday when we went shopping.

It was short but not extremely short, the bad part was the extremely low cut front.

I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room to get a hoodie and returned a minute later.

I sat on the stool opposite Edward and poured myself a bowl of cocoa pops and started to eat.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked, trying to start a conversation, hoping that he would forget about our awkward encounter that had happened only moments ago.

"Why are you up so early?" he looked up and smiled.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep" I answered honestly.

"Same" he sighed. "So how was your date with Mike?"

"Great" I lied, "We have a lot in common. He is a really nice guy and I really like him."

I didn't understand why I lied, but it sounded better than 'Not great, we have nothing in common and nothing to talk about. I'm only using him to stop thinking about you but don't worry I will make myself love him soon.'

I felt Edward tense across the table but I wasn't sure why, maybe he could sense that I was lying. I had never been good at lying and Edward had called me out lying heaps of times. I prayed that this wasn't one of those times.

"That's good to hear" he muttered.

"How was your date with Jessica?" I asked, I wanted to know and I didn't want to know at the same time. I knew I would regret it as soon as I saw the massive smile spread across his face.

"Amazing, Jess is so much fun to be around" he responded, he looked so happy.

"That's great, I'm glad you have found someone" I smiled as convincingly as possible, I was on the verge of tears but I choked them back telling myself I was being ridiculous and changed the topic.

"So when do you start work?" I asked.

"Today" he answered.

"Wow that was fast" I replied.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't mind." He smiled, "When do you start?"

"I was going to be starting on Monday but since it's part time and I can choose my hours I was thinking of starting on Thursday so I can do Thursday and Friday nights as well as Sundays" I answered.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the week?" he asked, confused.

"Don't know yet, I'm thinking of finding a Monday to Friday office job, you know answering phones, making appointments, organising paper work those sorts of things." I answered.

**Edward's Perspective**

"Don't know yet, I'm thinking of finding a Monday to Friday office job, you know answering phones, making appointments, organising paper work those sorts of things." she answered.

As soon as the words left her mouth I instantly thought about what a mess the office at the garage had been, I bet they could do with someone working at the office.

I knew it was a bad idea working at the same place as Bella but friends help each other out and that's what we were, friends.

I don't know what had possessed me earlier to lie to her about my date with Jessica, but it seemed better than telling her the truth when she obviously didn't feel the same way.

She would obviously realise I was lying when I don't go on another date with Jessica, I hope that didn't mean I _would _have to go on another date with that twit.

"Edward are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking," I responded "I may know a place where you can get that Monday to Friday office job."

"Really where?" she asked excitedly.

"At the garage where I work" I replied, "I'm not entirely sure but I think I could talk them into giving you a job there."

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Positive, I really think they could use your help, and you need a job so it's a win win situation" I smiled.

**Rose's Perspective **

"Hey Uncle Tom" I said walking into the garage at quarter to nine. Today was Edward's first day and I was really looking forward to having someone to work with other than my uncle.

"Hey Rose" he answered from beneath one of the nearby cars.

I walked into the office to put away my bag and jacket and put on my overalls. As always the place was a mess, a massive unorganised mess.

I had found another mechanic to work for us whom we desperately needed but now I needed someone to work the office. Maybe I could ask Edward if he knew of anyone.

Ten minutes later Edward arrived.

"Hey Tom" I heard him greet my uncle.

"Hello, Edward, Rose is in the office" he explained.

"Ok thanks"

"Hey Rose" I heard him say a moment later.

"Hey Edward" I turned around and greeted. There was a shy brunette by his side.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you always bring your girlfriend to work with you?" I joked.

The brunette blushed about twenty shades of red; it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Even Edward blushed a bit.

"Um, no this is Bella, my best friend" he answered, "I happened to realise that the office was a bit of a mess and Bella here needs a job so I was wondering if you needed someone to work the office?'

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, shocked.

They both looked shocked, Bella looked embarrassed and Edward looked sorry.

"Sorry I shouldn't have assumed-' Edward began before I cut him off.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"How could you have possibly known that I needed someone to work the office?" I questioned.

"Um, I didn't, I just guessed?' he said but it came out more like a question.

"Bella you have the job" I smiled at her and saw her face light up, "Is Monday to Friday nine until five sound?"

"Um can Thursdays and Fridays end at four thirty?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course" I laughed. She seemed kind of scared and uncomfortable so I felt like I had to break the tension.

"Awesome, when do I start?" she asked.

"You can start today if you are up to it or tomorrow is good too."

"Today is fine" she answered.

"Ok then lets get started" I smiled.

The day went great, Edward's knowledge and skill was impressive and Bella had the office looking decent by the end of the day.

When five o'clock came I was kind of sad to leave. I didn't have many friends due to the fact that most girls found me intimidating and most guys only wanted me to satisfy there needs.

Both Bella and Edward treated me with respect and they were fun to hang out with, suddenly work was great.

"Do you want to come around for dinner tonight?" Bella asked me as we were walking out of the garage.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course" she smiled.

"I would love to, but I need to change and have a shower first" I said.

"Yeah that's fine" she smiled handing me a piece of paper with the apartment address on it. "Dinner is at seven."

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a bit shorter but there wasn't much more to write without ruining the t=next chapter. It wasn't much, it was a bit of a filler yet it still was quite important. I can't wait to write the next chapter, in my head it's great, I just need to type it which I am a bit worried about because everything is always better in my head. **

**Questions: **

**1. Obviously at some stage in my fanfic the characters are going to be **_**together**_**. Would you guys hate me and stop reading this fanfic if I didn't write lemons?**

**2. Are any of my A New Adventure readers also The Katana vs The Wakizashi readers? Would you guys like un update for that or would you prefer I finished this fanfic first?**

**Next Update: Sunday 26****th**** of July**

**Sooner Update: 26 reviews (410 in total)**


	25. Friendly Nudity and Sexual Frustration

**AN: Ok my awesome readers, here is the next chapter. Since quite a lot of you said that you didn't want lemons and since those of you who said you would like lemons said that you wouldn't stop reading if I didn't have lemons, I decided that I wouldn't write lemons, lead up to lemons…yes, actual lemon…no. I decided it was best since I can't control who reads this fanfic, and I really don't want to be responsible for permanently scarring young minds. Ok so this chapter isn't really about Edward and Bella, but it is important and necessary. Ok so enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 22: Friendly Nudity and Sexual Frustration **

**Reminder: A bit OOC!**

**Emmett's Perspective**

Edward had taken Bella to work with him today and Alice had decided that Jasper would need new clothes for when he started work so they organised a shopping trip, something I had learned very fast, was one of Alice's favourite things to do.

Alice and Jasper had asked me if I wanted to tag along with them, but they looked so lovey dovey that I didn't want to intrude.

Ok so maybe I did want to intrude, there was nothing I enjoyed more than embarrassing my brothers but, the truth was that I needed new games for the PlayStation and the Wii and I also knew Bella would kill me if I intruded of Alice and Jasper's little shopping date.

They day went by slowly, I bought my games, ate food, bought more of the games I had intended to buy and then once again ate more food.

At five thirty I decided to make my way back to the apartment since Bella had said she wanted me back by six since we were having dinner together at seven. If Edward was cooking, then dinner was surly something I didn't want to miss, Bella would be assisting him for sure, but she couldn't cook so she strictly passed him vegetables and was there for conversation and company. I wanted to shower and test out some of my new games before dinner.

The whole day I had been thinking about this whole couples thing, Edward and Bella would soon be together, Alice and Jasper had this love at first sight thing going on, and I had no one. When Edward did grow some and share his feelings with Bella then I would become the pathetic fifth wheel of the group, sad and alone.

I entered the apartment, forcing myself not to think about it, I would find someone soon. I hoped anyways, not only for my sanity but also for little Emmett. I didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Bella? Eddie? Are you guys back yet?" I shouted, and in return got no response.

It was ten to six and work for them finished at five, I wondered why they weren't back yet.

I decided to have a shower and if they weren't back by the time I got out of the shower then I would call them.

I got undressed and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature. I was about to get in before I realised I was out of shampoo.

Damn it.

I turned the taps off again and walked back into my room to see if I had any in my cupboard.

I couldn't find any so I walked off to Bella's bathroom, knowing I would find some there.

Entering Bella's bathroom I felt something collide with my chest, before I knew it I was lying on my back on the ground and the thing that had collided with me was on top of me.

I looked up to see Bella lying on top of me.

"Why are you naked?" she screamed.

"Why are you wet?" I shouted back.

She was wet, naked and onto of me, not to mention that she was unintentionally rubbing against little Emmett.

Little Emmett had been wide awake the other day from her little fashion parade, now I had no idea how I was going to calm him down. There were ways, ways that were not nearly as satisfying as others.

I needed to find myself a woman, not soon, now.

She rolled off me and I quickly got up and ran out of her bathroom.

I was going to hell for this. Edward had taken the whole fashion parade thing the other day quite civilly, I was still alive and unscathed but if he found out about this then I was a dead man to say the least.

**Jasper's Perspective **

The day with Alice had been one of the most amazing days of my life. It was only the second day I had spent with her, I had only known her for two days and yet there were two things of which I was absolutely sure of.

One, Alice was not meant to have any more than half a cup of coffee a day and two, Alice had an amazing taste for clothes, shoes, accessories and anything that had to do with looking good, not only for women but also for men and children and it was best not to argue with her.

To say we were made for each other is cheesy yet the perfect way to define us. On day two I could already see myself spending the rest of my life with her, growing old and fathering her children.

The mature side of me helped balance her ecstatic, sky high personality and in reverse her love for life and everything around her helped keep my immature side grounded, in short, without each other we are unbalanced and unstable, together we bring out the best in each other and stabilise one another. Could I honestly say that I loved her? Yes I could. Was I in love with her? Without a doubt.

Alice and I made it back to the apartment at quarter past six, forty-five minutes before Bella had informed us dinner would be at.

Emmett was frustrated playing PlayStation, a game I didn't recognise and Edward was just getting started on dinner with Bella's assistance…if you could call it that.

"Do you guys need any help?" Alice chirped as we stepped into the kitchen.

"No, we are right" Bella smiled, Edward had her chopping vegetables, very, very slowly. Bad idea in my opinion but Edward knew what he was doing and he was supervising and telling her to slow down when she started chopping to fast.

"Emmett got some new games, he is playing one now, how about you guys go challenge him" Edward suggested, "He is being unusually quiet, he even blushed when I asked him what was going on."

"Emmett blushed?" I questioned in shock, I had never witnessed that before.

"Yeah and then he muttered something like, 'All I wanted was shampoo'" Edward laughed.

"Shit!" Bella muttered through clenched teeth holding her finger.

"Bella are you alright?" gasped Edward, taking her hand so he could take a better look at it.

"Nothing to deep" he smiled, "All it needs is a bandaid, but breathe through your mouth so you don't faint there is blood?"

"She faints at the smell of blood" I explained to a confused looking Alice.

"Humans can't smell blood" Alice noted.

"Bella can" Edward laughed.

"Probably the only one" Alice smiled and then grabbed my hand to lead me out of the kitchen to join Emmett on the couch.

Alice took the seat closest to Emmett leaving room for me to sit next to her. I noticed that Emmett shifted uncomfortably at our presence, or more like at Alice's presence.

What was that about?

He loosened up after a few minutes though he still didn't say anything or offer for s to join in, something was definitely wrong with him.

He won the game he was playing and the woman warriors in the game started celebrating on the screen, though they were only animated women I knew Emmett usually loved them.

These particular warriors decided as a celebration it was necessary to start taking their clothes off. Where did he find these games?

I was half expecting him to get up and start taking his clothes off with them, the typical embarrassing Emmett thing to do.

Instead he jumped up out of his seat looking pained.

"For fuck's sake" he shouted, "What to people have against clothes all of a sudden?"

"Edward and Bella had come out of the kitchen, obviously having heard Emmett's shouting. We were all just sitting there staring at him awaiting his explanation.

He started walking towards the door mumbling softly on the way so that we could only catch a word here and there, "Wet…top…Bella…shampoo… naked…warriors…sex…little Emmett…fifth wheel…can't take it…elevator…only solution."

Once he was gone we all, turned to Bella who had completely camouflaged against the bright red feature wall behind her.

"Bella is there something you know that you are not telling us?" Alice asked, "Did something happen that you haven't told us about?"

"No, why would you think I know anything?" she asked, nervously, she knew exactly what was going on, she had always been the world's worst liar.

"Spit it out" Alice demanded, knowing full well she was being lied to.

"Yeah why was your name associated with the words wet, naked and sex?" Edward asked nervously, fearing the worst.

"Well…" Bella began giggling nervously.

The clogs in my head were starting to turn and nothing added up, it all led up to something I didn't have the gut to think about, if I was right then the plan was ruined.

Bella wouldn't would she? She loved Edward she wouldn't do anything with Emmett. Emmett wouldn't mess with the plan like, he wanted Bella and Edward to get together. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Yet again if Emmett and Bella had… then it would explain Emmett's strange behaviour guilt?

I looked over at Edward. He looked as if he was going to kill someone (Emmett) and be sick at the same time. I'm sure the thought of the girl he loved being with his brother was really messing with is mind to extreme levels.

"Bella…you and Emmett didn't…you know…?" I asked, I couldn't help it, I had to know so did Edward, preferably before he exploded or ran off and did something he would later regret.

"No, no, no, NO!" she yelled when she realised what I was asking, Edward, Alice and I all sighed audibly, never had I seen so much relief present of Edward's face.

"Then what happened?" Alice asked.

**Rosalie's Perspective**

I got back to my small cramped apartment. Working all day with sexy but obviously off limits Edward and Seeing sweaty Jacob working out on the way up here had taken a lot out of me, it had taken a lot of self control, I was to the point where new Rosalie was slowly slipping away and old Rosalie was slowly starting to gain control again after her one year and four and a half months being locked away.

I didn't like old Rosalie but she was a larger part of me than I realised, old Rosalie was a slut to put it simply.

She didn't get paid for what she did, she wasn't like that, she just enjoyed being physical. She got board easily and no man held her interest for more than a week.

After several pregnancy scares she started worrying a bit about what she was but it wasn't until A HIV scare that she decided she wasn't going to sleep with anyone again until she got married.

At this moment I realised I couldn't wait that long, far all I knew I could never get married.

The quickly had a shower and got dressed to head over to Edward and Bella's, it was quarter to six.

Before leaving my apartment I promised myself that I would live life from this moment on, not to the careless extremes of old Rosalie but also not to the unreasonable extremes of the new Rosalie. I would have to find a balance between the two, become the new, new Rosalie.

I think a balance between the two would have to be something like finding a stable relationship and actually getting to know each other before taking that next step.

Unfortunately it sounded so much easier to accomplish in my head, my body was not agreeing and I didn't know how much longer I could take it.

Tonight was going to be a challenge, being around Edward was going to be hard, I had also learnt the he had two brothers, I was sure anything blood related to Edward would be smoking hot. Great even more of a challenge, I have a feeling that by the end on the night my body would be giving me even less time to find the stable relationship I was looking for. Even less time than the little time I knew I had at the moment.

**AN: Ha ha ha! Sexual frustration lol! I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know it probably wasn't the best but it was fun to write, I'm a bit worried about the next one. :S Please review, I am going to China in 17 days and I have a goal to reach 450 reviews by then. I'm also planning to get about 3 more updates, not including this one before I go, the faster you guys review the faster I update :)! I have some bad news though, while I am in China I can't update no matter how much I want to, it's a school trip and though I will have access to a computer I can't use it to write only to talk with friends and family back in Aus. Maybe some of you guys too, but no updates. I'm so sorry. :) **

**Next update: Sunday, August 2****nd**

**Sooner Update: Friday, July 31****st**** (20 reviews, 430 reviews in total :).)**

**Please review, even if you didn't like the chapter, there is nothing I like more than honest feedback, so I love hearing from people who loved it or people who know of ways it can be improved. **

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	26. 501 Ways to Get a Girl

**AN: Hey all, I know this chapter is way over due but thanks heaps to anyone who is still hanging in there! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: 501 Ways to Get a Girl **

**Bella's Perspective **

I couldn't believe that they thought I had slept with Emmett! I mean Emmett is hot and everything, but how could I possibly sleep with him when I was so in love with Edward?

That's right, they didn't know I was in love with Edward.

Edward, Jasper and Alice were all standing there staring at me, impatiently awaiting an explanation of Emmett's unusual behaviour.

It was a really embarrassing story and I really didn't want to explain what had happened. Why could they just go after Emmett and get him to explain?

I considered lying and making something up that wasn't nearly quite as embarrassing, but I was a bad lair and I knew Edward and jasper would be able to see right through it.

"Well, come on tell us what happened" Jasper grumbled.

"It's nothing, really" I attempted to lie.

"You were never a good liar" Edward pointed out informing me that I wasn't fooling anyone, "Spill."

"Ok so I was taking a shower," I began, "And when I finished I walked out into my room without a towel around me because I didn't really think anyone would just be entering my room, but just as I stepped out of the bathroom I ran into someone and that someone happened to be Emmett."

"Wow, he is freaking out this much because he saw you naked?" Jasper asked in hysterics, he was finding this hilarious.

"Well that's not all of it exactly" I mumbled.

"What else happened?" Edward questioned, he seemed kind of angry but it was probably just my imagination.

"Well he was also kind of naked" I blurted out.

"What?" they all shouted in unison.

"I don't know why, I think he was just looking for shampoo or something, I don't even think he knew I was home" I explained.

"You both ran into each other… naked?" Jasper questioned.

"It was more of collision and then a fall. I kind of landed on top of him and then quite possibly accidently rubbed myself against little…well not so little Emmett in my panic to get off him and cover myself up" I explained in rush trying to get the most embarrassing part out in the open and over and done with as quickly as possible.

"That is classic" Jasper howled, pulling me into a hug, "Congratulations, you managed to sexually frustrate Emmett like no woman has ever done before, well done."

"It's not funny" Alice snapped, slapping him in the shoulder and giving him a look that said 'We need to talk…now." I had no idea what it was about but I just let it go.

"Come on let's finish dinner" Edward said, "Rose will be here soon."

"Ok I agreed" walking back into the kitchen with a slightly green looking Edward. He couldn't even look at me. maybe this would be a good thing, if he distanced himself away from me, it would be easier to distance myself away from him. This didn't make any sense, if I told him how I felt then I would ruin our friendship, if I distanced myself from him, which was my only other option I would still be ruining our friendship. Instead of being one of those win, win situations you hear about it's a lose, lose situation. Life sucks.

**Emmett's Perspective**

The only solution I could think was the elevator.

My brilliant idea consisted of trapping some hot young thing in a 'broken' elevator and then seeing if she would be interested in helping me relieve the sexual tension that Bella had built up.

Was I in over my head, most likely, was I going to try anyway, fuck yeah!

I took the elevator down to the bottom floor. I re-wired it once it had reached the bottom floor so that we would be stuck in their once the doors closed on the way back up.

I was so thankful that Edward had dragged Jasper and I into that stupid bookstore three years ago otherwise we never would have found the book '501 ways to get a girl' and I would have absolutely no idea how to re-wire a elevator. Thank-you Edward.

I walked across the lobby area and took a seat to wait for my perfect woman.

I didn't have to wait long, as soon as my ass touched the couch it had to leave it again because right them the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on walked in through the lobby doors.

She was defiantly a model, tall, blonde and damn sexy. There was no doubt about it, I could tell by the way she walked and swayed her hips. Score! Please be willing to get with someone like me. Please. Please. Please.

I followed her to the elevator and got in after her.

I pressed the button for our level and she surprisingly didn't press a button to a different floor. Same floor!!!

The elevator rose slightly before it jolted which sent this goddess flying into my arms. The elevator then stopped moving and the lights went out.

"Shit!" she gasped, "Just my luck."

"I was just thinking the same thing" I smiled down at her, I could just make out the look on her face as she comprehended the meaning behind what I had just said.

I could just make out a slight smile as she looked back up at me, still in my arms.

As Bruce Springsteen once said 'When it come to luck, you make your own.' Hell fucking yeah, I just made myself the luckiest man in the world!!

"Might as well make use of the time we have" I heard her smile, as she stood up infront of me and started pushing her body against my own. "We will probably be stuck in here for a while right?"

"Right, we should definitely do something to keep us for getting bored, you know, do something to entertain each other while we wait for this lift to get fixed" I said.

"I have a great idea" she whispered in my ear, she was now pushing herself against me ever harder, more flirtatiously, more urgently. "I know exactly what I want to do."

"Really? What?" I breathed.

"You" she whispered before taking my lips between her own, so soft, so silky. Thank-you God. THANK-YOU EDWARD.

**Rosalie's Perspective**

I rushed to get ready after my shower, it had been a little longer than I had intended… oops.

I put of a nice pair of light, faded, figure hugging jeans, a tight white and black, short-sleaved hoddie and dark brown leather jacket.

I drove like a crazy person on the road, nothing new but still and arrived a few minutes late.

I walked briskly over to the elevator and got in. Behind me entered a guy that resembled a body builder only so much more attractive, he had green eyes that sparkled and the cutest little dimples when he smiled.

Argh, why did I keep running into such attractive men today? Old Rosalie was really struggling against her prison cell.

He pressed a button and I realised that it was the button to the same floor I was going to. This was going to be one awkward elevator ride.

A few seconds into the ride the entire elevator jolted and I went flying into that fine piece of ass' arms. Great. The lights then went out and we stopped moving.

"Shit!" I gasped, "Just my luck."

Could this possibly get any worse?

If he tried anything there would be no way that I would be able to refuse.

"I was just thinking the same thing" He smiled down at me, but he wasn't referring to it the same way I was, he was glad to be in here with me, fuck I wouldn't be surprised if he had planned this, gotten the idea out of '501 ways to get a girl'.

Fuck it, those dimples that I could barely even make out through the darkness had just caused me lose all sense of self control. All of it, gone.

"Might as well make use of the time we have" I smiled as I stood upright a pressed my body up against his, teasing him. I had seen the way he had been looking at me before the lights had gone out, I had no doubt about what this was doing to him. "We will probably be stuck in here for a while right?"

"Right, we should definitely do something to keep us for getting bored, you know, do something to entertain each other while we wait for this lift to get fixed" he said, slightly out of breath, me pressing my body against was most definitely turning him on.

"I have a great idea" I whispered in his ear, I was now pushing myself against him harder, making my presence more know and getting more of a reaction out of him. He groaned though I don't think he even realised he had done it. "I know exactly what I want to do."

"Really? What?" He breathed.

"You" the old Rosalie breathed over his neck before pulling away from his neck, towards his face and capturing his lips between her own.

'He tastes so good' was the last semi-coherent thought that passed through my head before our kiss got a whole lot more urgent and things got up more steamier in this elevator. One year and four and a half months of hard work just rushed down the drain… but it was sooooooo worth it!

***

The elevator started working again half a hour later. The lights went back on and we continued our journey upwards.

We looked sexed, his hair was a mess and so were his clothes, I could just imagine what I looked like, but truthfully I didn't really give a shit. I was pretty sure that I had the same cheesy grin plastered on my face as he had on his, a glowing, cheesy smile.

When the elevator came to a stop we both got out, our glowing, cheesy grins still in place.

"Which way are you heading?" he asked me, indicating to a hallway the led to apartments both on the left side and right side of where we were standing.

"Ah, this way" I answered, pointing left.

"Same" he smiled.

We walked down the hallway in silence and I stopped when I spotted the apartment.

"This is me" I smiled.

"No fucking way" he gasped.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"I live here" he answered.

"Oh my God" I gasped, "You are Edward's brother?"

"Yeah, I 'm Emmett" he smiled offering me his hand.

"I work at the garage where Edward and now Bella work, my name is Rosalie" I smiled in return, taking the hand he was offering me.

**Edward's Perspective**

The front door opened and we all turned our heads to see to was at the door.

In walked Emmett and Rosalie with the cheesiest 'Just been Fucked' smiles plastered all over their faces.

No. Fucking. Way.

**Bella's Perspective**

Oh My God! No Fucking way!

**Jasper's Perspective**

"_Wet…top…Bella…shampoo… naked…warriors…sex…little Emmett…fifth wheel…can't take it…__**elevator**__…only solution."_

No fucking way!

He so used the elevator plan out of that '501 ways to get a girl' book he and I had found when Edward had dragged us into that bloody bookstore three years ago.

I specifically remember calling shot gun of trying to get a girl via elevator first. The ass went against my shot gun.

**Alice's Perspective**

Wow! She looks amazing. What a great taste in fashion.

I wonder if she would like to go shopping with me, she would make and amazing shopping buddy.

May she is a model.

Oh My God, her, Bella and I are going to be amazing friends, I can just tell. EEEEKKKKK!

**AN: So…how was that? Please let me know what you thought of it? Have I lost it? Has this story gone down the drain or do I still have it? **

**I know I wasn't meant to update last weekend but we moved out of the house to get our floorboards re-done which meant no internet connection for a week which unfortunately for you guys meant to update. I am so sorry! To make up for that I will update another chapter tomorrow, if I get 10 reviews! Hopefully I still have 10 readers left (Eliza, no reviewing multiple time anonymously of from different accounts.) **

**Love you guys heaps, please, please review and check out the first chapter of my new fic, The Wrong One.**

**10 reviews= Update tomorrow!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	27. Peas and Gravy

**AN: Yay! That didn't turn out quite as bad as I thought it was going to, I still have some of my old readers and reviewers and new readers and reviewers have also joined the crew! Another chapter or two before I jump ahead in time a month or two! Enjoy the chapter, I hope that it's up to everyone's standards! :) **

**Chapter 24: Peas and Gravy **

**Emmett's Perspective**

Dinner was frustration to say the least. Edward's, Jasper and Bella hadn't really touched their meals they were all kind of staring at Rose and I and Alice just kept ask Rose questions about modelling and if she was free this weekend to go shopping.

It was also frustrating because I could concentrate on nothing but fantasizing about round two…would I even get a round two?

All I know is that I wanted to get back into that elevator and relive that moment over and over and over again, I could never get sick of it, I would never get sick of it, now that I had had a take of this amazing woman before me there was no turning back. I couldn't a nor did I want to.

"So why did you run out of the apartment in such a hurry before?" Jasper smirked evilly. Where on earth was he going with this?

"I just needed some air" I lied nonchalantly.

"So it had nothing to do with you little naked, sexually frustrating, complete turn on encounter with ooouuch "He was cat off, surprisingly not by myself but by Bella who had kicked him with a surprising amount strength under the table.

She had now slid back down in her chair, her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. They must have pounded her for the truth after I had stormed out of the apartment like I had.

Poor thing, it wasn't really her fault.

"Little naked, sexually frustrating, complete turn on encounter with whom?" Rose asked curiously, she didn't seem jealous or anything, just simply curious. Of course Rosalie didn't seem like the jealous type, she didn't get jealous of others, others got jealous of her.

"Bella" Jasper chirped, this time earning a slap across the back of his head from Edward, who looked pissed. I wasn't a mind reader but I could tell by the look on his face that the knowledge of the little incident Bella and I had encountered really pained him.

Poor guy, he really did love her, too bad that he wasn't man enough to just confess his feelings to her. They way he's going, he's still going to be a virgin at the age of one hundred and eight. Ha ha, boy am I glad I'm not him!

"So what did you think?" Rosalie laughed at Bella, wriggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Ah…uh…um" Bella blushed even more furiously, not knowing what to say.

"I believe you said something about his 'little…well no so little Emmett'" Jasper smirked.

"How would you know if my not so little Emmett is not so little?" I questioned him, what the hell that's weird and kind of creepy.

"Not my words bro, they were hers" he said tilting his head coolly towards Bella, who was blushing more than I thought was humanly possible.

"Not so little indeed" Rasalie muttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok can we please stop talking about this" Edward growled, "It's bad enough that I have lost my appetite for dinner, I don't want to throw up my lunch as well."

The room filled with a semi comfortable silence as we all ate. Well I ate, everyone else just sort of moved the food around their plates.

Just as I was finishing my meal Rosalie nudged me gently in the side and pushed her plate towards me, I was about to tell her that I didn't want anymore food when I realised she wasn't offering me more food. There was a message written on her plate in peas.

"Round two, my place?" it read.

I re-arranged them quickly and messily so the wrote back, "Hell Yeah!"

"Thanks for dinner guys" Rosalie smiled getting up from her chair.

"Yeah it was great" I smiled, "Thanks"

"I think we will be going now, it's kind of late" she explained.

"We?" Jasper questioned. Immature prick was being such a pain in the ass this evening. My patience was wearing thin.

"Yes, we" I answered, taking Rose by the hand and leading her to the front door, "Don't wait up, see you tomorrow…maybe" and with that we ran out of the apartment.

"Eager much?" she laughed.

"You have no idea" I replied.

**Bella's Perspective**

"Well that was fun, we should defiantly do that again some time" Jasper mused.

I just glared at him and gave him a very Edward like growl. I hated Jasper's immature side, sometimes I wondered if he had a multiple personality disorder because his immature side was just so different to his mature side, it was like they were two completely different people.

Immature Jasper just lived to make me as, miserable, uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible and tonight he succeeded with flying fucking colours.

"Japer you are being immature and insensitive, please bring mature, kind, caring, loving jasper back" Alice pleaded tapping him cutely on the nose and looking up at him through her eyelashes in a way where she knew she would get what she wanted.

"Okay" he smiled.

"Thank-you" she answered, "Now get up and help Edward clean up."

"How about you and I clean, I would much rather spend my time with you than with my moody bitch of a brother?" he questioned.

"You do know that I am right here and can hear everything you are saying" Edward scowled.

"Yeah, I know" Jasper replied. He was still being immature.

"Be nice and do the dishes" Alice instructed and he couldn't say no. he got up without complaint and followed Edward into the kitchen to help him wash the dishes.

"Ok Emmett and Rose have gone back to her place for round two" she smirked turning to me, "Jasper and Edward are washing the dishes and cleaning up dinner and then they will probably try out those new games Emmett bought so you know what this means right?"

"No, Alice what does this mean?" I asked hesitantly because she had this faraway look in her sparkling eyes which told me that she was planning something.

"We are going to have our very first, BFF, Bella and Alice slumber party" she answered excitedly.

"We are going to what?" I asked, hoping the she would explain to me what this BFF Bella and Alice slumber party would entail.

"You know, we are going to stay up all night, painting nails, giving each other makeovers, doing each others hair, talking boys, talking fashion, talking in general, eating junk food, watching movies and then we can even go in the Jacuzzi and play around a bit" she explained.

Before I could respond to all that she had said I felt a thick liquid pour all over my head.

"What the hell?" I gasped, jumping out of my seat.

"I am so sorry" Edward gushed, "Oh my god, shit, I'm so sorry!"

It turns out that Edward had accidently poured the gravy onto of my head. If it had been anyone else I probably would have been mad but it was Edward so of course I wasn't mad.

"It's fine, nothing a shower can't fix" I laughed and I swear to God he whimpered. That was strange.

"Hey Bella, how about you go take a shower and get dressed in your pyjamas and I will prepare everything for our slumber party?" she suggested.

"Ok Alice" I replied, before heading off to my room. I figured it was best to not to argue with Alice.

**Edward's Perspective**

I was being tortured, there was no doubt about the fact that God was intentionally torturing me.

First I had to deal with the fact that Emmett got to see my Bella, I mean Bella in lingerie. Bella actually paraded lingerie for Emmett, something I often dreamed of.

Then the bastard ran into her while both of them were naked, that was something _I _had fantasised would happen to me after I had watched 'The Proposal'.

Not only was I tortured with the thoughts of my brother seeing the woman I loved but could never have both parading lingerie and completely naked but I was also unfortunately scarred with the image of her gorgeous petite frame rubbing against his 'little…well not so little Emmett'.

Now if that wasn't enough to drive a man completely insane then I don't know what it.

Was that it though, was that all God had install for his torture Edward and little Eddie amusement scheme? Of course not, of course there was more!

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the dinning room where Alice was giving Bella details on what sounded like a slumber party she had planned.

I didn't say anything or interrupt their convocation, I just continued on with what I had come in to do, collect the remaining plates, while avoiding to look at Bella as much as possible.

I had just picked up the gravy bowl when God decided to strike again, this time is the form of a pixie.

"…then we can even go in the Jacuzzi and play around a bit" Alice's words rang through my head.

Usually I would have been able to control myself when hearing words such as those, but today I was just so worked up that I couldn't. The gravy bowl I was holding tilted and the gravy poured all of my Bella's, Bella's head. Shit.

"What the hell?" she gasped while jumping up and out of her seat. I wished she hadn't jumped, it just made things worse.

"I am so sorry" I gushed, "Oh my god, shit, I'm so sorry!" I hope she didn't realise that I was talking to her chest rather than her face. I was disgusted with myself, I knew that my mother had raised me better than that, but I was so past the point where I contained self control that it wasn't funny. It was dangerous.

Then she had to drop the nuclear bomb.

"It's fine, nothing a shower can't fix."

Oh God why. Now my mind was flooded with the thoughts and images of scrubbing her self clean because I made her dirty. I whimpered I actually whimpered, the pain and torture was to much to handle, I had to get out of there… fast!

I placed the plates that I had gathered and rushed off to my room ignoring whatever Alice and Bella were talking about , I had to errm… take care of something, before I literality exploded. I prayed to god that that was all he had install for me. There is no way I could deal with anymore of this and keep my feelings hidden from Bella; it was just too darn hard. I really hoped that this was the end of it.

**Bella's Perspective**

I had a quick shower, scrubbing all the gravy out of my hair and then got dressed in my pyjamas just as Alice had instructed.

"Alice where are you?" I called out, when I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and found that she wasn't there.

"In the living room" she called back. "Come here, I had a brilliant idea that was just to good to let pass by."

I shrugged to myself and then went to join her in the living room. I was shocked but what I found.

Sitting there in the middle of the room was a gagged, petrified looking Jasper who was stripped down to his boxers and tied securely by the wrists and ankles to an office chair.

"Um?" I couldn't even find words for what I wanted to say, I wanted to run away in fear of Alice doing the same to me but at the same time I wanted to roll on the floor in fits of laughter.

I didn't even want to know how tiny little Alice managed to strip and tie up big, well built Jasper.

"Well I thought that we could move away from the activities of a traditional sleepover, instead of giving each other makeovers and painting our nails and doing our hair, I thought it would be fun if we gave Jazz a makeover" she explained, "What do you think?"

Jasper was looking at me with pleading eyes.

Pfft he could plead and beg with his eyes all he wanted but I was with Alice on this one. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back at him for his immature 'let's make Bella as uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible' attitude at dinner earlier.

"Payback's a bitch" I smirked, as smirked at him and the pleading in his eyes was drowned with defeat, he knew he had no hope.

"Let's do this" I laughed hi-fiving Alice.

"I was also thinking we could do a little bit of a YouTube video and a few pictures for Facebook" she smirked.

"I love the way you think" I grinned.

**AN: So… how was that? Hit, miss? Please tell we what you thought by clicking on the review button and leaving me a review!**

**I have planned out this story so it will end at about fifty chapters, yes that does mean that we are about halfway through this fanfic! There is still a little while before Edward and Bella get together, please bear with me, as I had said previously, I enjoy the lead up to them getting together and I find that a lot of fanfics can get boring and unenjoyable once they have gotten together. No, that doesn't mean that they are never going to get together in my fanfic, they will you will just have to be patient with me. **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: There is a part in my story which I had left open for my readers to decide what happens, there are about four chapters after Edward and Bella get together that I need ideas for. I need ideas for romantic, fluffy, funny scenes that involve both just Edward and Bella and the gang (meaning Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.) I am up for any suggestions and I will not use any ideas with out giving you credit for them, if I use you idea I will clearly state that it was your idea. I would really appreciate the help and it's not only helping me out but it's also your chance to have your own input in this fanfic, think of it as an interactive fanfic! **

**I also wanted to say that I know my language can be pretty bad and sometime rather graphic or offensive, so if anyone is offended by my language and would like me to tone it down a bit just let me know. I can't make any promises because I am naturally a bit of a potty mouth I don't even realise that I am writing it half the time, but I will try.**

**I am aiming for about 20 reviews on this chapter. Do you think you guys can do that? **

**Next update will be on the Saturday 31****st**** of October.**

**Don't forget to review, they motivate me to write!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	28. The Maid?

**AN: Hey all, I know this update is late…again, it's was the floorboards… again, I wasn't home which meant I didn't have internet and it was Melbourne Cup, which meant long weekend and I was in Echuca! So yeah in short I am super sorry but sometimes these things happen! Ok so here is the update and there will probably be another one tomorrow to show you all how sorry I really am! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 25: The Maid?**

**Bella's Perspective**

Today was the last day of work before heading back to forks for thanks giving. I was working at the café today with Emmett.

It had been about three months since him and Rose had met and they had been going strong ever since.

Jasper and Alice were also still going strong, though they were taking the physical side of their relationship slower that Emmett and Rose, the emotional side was intense.

I had been out of quite a few dates with Mike lately though we haven't gotten past second base, I have to practically force myself to not pull away when he kisses me and the only reason we have made it to second base is because without thinking my mind always just imagines his as Edward.

Things between Edward and I have been alright, we still hang out like we used to but we hardly ever have one on one time which I am sort of thankful for but at the same time depressed about. I miss my best friend, the one I could do anything with, tell anything to. I wish things were less complicated.

Lately everything seemed to be Bella and Mike time, Edward and Jessica time or group time, there was no just Edward and Bella time and that was because of me.

I tried to distance myself from Edward to break the emotions I felt towards him, that obviously didn't work since it had been about three months and I was still pathetically and hopelessly in love with him.

Life was complicated and I was finding myself almost giving into the emotions and just telling Edward how I feel. The friendship would never be the same anyway since I had already made things so awkward.

Emmett had headed home an hour ago and Alice and I were just finishing off our shift. Alice and Rose were going to be coming back to Forks with us for thanks giving too.

"Girls I think you guys can clock out now" our manager announced.

"Thanks you" we both said in unison, clocked out and were out of there before he could blink an eye. I was so excited to be going back to Forks and I knew that Alice was excited too.

"I meet you at your apartment in about an hour" Alice chirped.

"Sure thing Ally, I will see you soon" I smiled hugging her as she got into a cab. I waved after her and then got into a cab of my own.

I was looking forward to spending some time with my mother and Esme. Esme was about four and a half months into her pregnancy which is about halfway. She would be showing now, especially with twins. I usually hated to go shopping but I was looking forward to shopping with Alice and Rose for the babies.

**Emmett's Perspective**

"I win again, what's that five times in a row?" Jasper gloated, he was really darn good at this bloody game.

I just threw the cordless controller at the T.V without thinking. Unfortunately it went straight through the screen.

"Emmett" Jasper yelled, "Why the hell must you always do that?"

"I'm sorry it slipped" I mumbled.

"No it didn't, you threw it! It never slips, you always throw it!"

Before I could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably Rose, I'll get it" I said and I got up out of my seat and rushed to the door as quickly as possible, before he could scold me anymore.

"Hey baby" she said as she entered the apartment.

"Hey" I smiled placing a kiss on her lips; she had the most delightful, most kissable lips in the world.

"Not again" she laughed, pulling away, noticing the controller in the broken T.V screen.

"Yes again" jasper grumbled, "Your boy over there happens to be an extremely sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser" I defended.

"Of course your not" Rose cooed and even though I knew she was probably just mocking me it still made me smile.

We went back to the couch and took a seat. As soon as I sat down there was another knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"I don't know" Jasper answered, "It's too early for Alice and both Edward and Bella have keys."

We all just sat there on the couch, none of us moving to open the door. I was about to get up and get it when the door opened by itself and in walked a average built woman with her hair in a bun, a mole above her lip, a uni-brow and a maids uniform.

"Since when did we have a maid?" I asked Jasper.

"I have no idea" he answered shocked.

"A-ah, you are h-home Mr. Cullen's, ignore m-me I am here to clean" she stuttered in an English accent, not exactly the German accent I was expecting.

She walked straight into Edward's room and shut the door behind her.

"Isn't that-" Rose began.

"Jessica?" Jasper finished.

I just burst into laughter; Eddie's girlfriend was a psycho stalker who broke into our apartment when she thought we weren't home and went through his things. What a freak.

Jasper and Rose were laughing as well. About a week after meeting the girls Emmett and I had told them what was going on with Edward and Bella and what out plan was. That way we knew what was happening with Bella because she told the girls everything.

We knew that Bella was about to break and so was Edward, Mike and Jessica were just not the people for them. It was only a matter of time before everything falls into place and everyone is with who they are meant to be with.

**Jessica's Perspective**

Wow. That was a close one, I had knocked on the door and no one had answered so I assumed no one was home.

They believed I was a maid though here to clean up so that was ok. At least I didn't get caught, that would have been a disaster.

I had snuck into Edward's room about thirty times since I had met him, I had never taken anything as a souvenir but today I thought it was best to since he was going to be going to Forks for a while and I wouldn't get to see him for a few days.

We had been out on seven dates, the most amazing moments of my life, we had also caught up for coffee a few times. I had no doubt about the fact that we were meant to be together.

Though he didn't see me everyday, I saw him, I was always watching him, constantly. During the day he always got this faraway look on his face with told me he was thinking of me and our future together and our children.

I couldn't wait until we had children, ever since I had photo shopped our pictures to see what our children would look like I couldn't wait to bring them into this world. They were beautiful.

I also saw the way he looked at Bella, he always looked pained and confused and sometimes completely zoned out. He didn't understand why everywoman wasn't like me. He didn't understand that Bella couldn never be like me, he felt sorry for her and I understood where he was coming form.

It was only a matter of time before he proposed to me and we got married, it was hard on both of us to continue living like this, to continue living apart.

I decided to take things that's weren't obvious from his room, I took his pillow case, his bottle of cologne, he favourite sweatshirt and his IPod, I would put them back just before he comes back from Forks, that way he would never know that I took them.

As soon as he enters his room though he would be able to feel that I was here, he would be able to feel my love for him, but there was nothing I could do about that because that's what love is. **(AN: What an idiot! I hate her!)**

I exited Edward's room and entered the living room where the three of them were still looking at me.

"Everything is clean now" I lied in my best German accent. I couldn't remember if I had done a English, German or Korean accent before, but I prayed it had been the German one.

"Um…Thank-you" Emmett smiled and with that I exited the apartment, that was too close.

On my way out of the apartment building I passed Edward on his way in, ah my love, if only we could get married right now. I would have to send him a picture of a children, as soon a has sore our children he would be begging me to elope to Vegas with him and get married.

What an amazing family we would make. Edward, Tiffany, Megan, Anthony and I. What could be more perfect than that?

**Edward's Perspective**

I made my way home after a tiring day at work, it was just Tom and I today since Rose had some modelling thing and Bella was working at the café.

On my way into the apartment building, I noticed a maid with her hair in a bun, a mole above her lip and a uni-brow, She looked familiar though, though I'm not sure how because I was sure I had never seen anything like her before. She was ogling at me, it was slightly disturbing, but not as disturbing as when Jessica ogled at me. I just chose to ignore her.

I was still 'dating' Jessica, not out of choice but because Emmett and Jasper insisted that it was the best way to forget about Bella. So far it wasn't working at all, if anything it was making things worse.

The more time I spent with Jessica the more I was convinced that I would never be happy with anyone besides Bella.

Being around her was also getting harder because the more I couldn't have her and the more I tired to keep my emotions for her on a leash the more I fell in love with her and the more I knew I could never be with anyone who wasn't her. I was pathetic and I felt myself getting to close to just telling her how I feel on multiple occasions.

Our friendship hadn't been the same since we moved here, and that was all because of me, there was no more Edward and Bella time which I missed greatly. Are things always going to be like this?

I entered the apartment pushing all thoughts of Bella and being miserable for life aside. I was meant to be excited about going to Forks for thanks giving and I was. I couldn't wait to see Esme and Carlisle. Esme was about four and a half months into her pregnancy now and I couldn't wait to see how she was going.

"Hey Eddie" Rose greeted as I entered the apartment, she was in the kitchen making tea.

"I know that Emmett probably bribed you with sex to call me that but please don't" I grumbled, I hated when people called that.

"I don't know what your talking about bro" Emmett laughed from the couch.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" I asked.

"Everyone is ready, we are just waiting for Bella and Alice to get here" Rose informed me.

"Ok they should be here soon and Bella packed last night, so she doesn't have to pack" I said, "All I have to do is pack, it will only take about ten minutes."

"Hurry Eddie" Jasper joked.

"I hate all of you" I scowled and then walked to my room.

I changed into a pair of pant and a t-shirt, I couldn't find my favourite sweat-shirt anywhere, that's odd.

I packed my bag and was packing my toiletries bag when I realised that my bottle of cologne was also missing. My IPod was also gone; the only answer I could come up with was Emmett.

"Emmett" I shouted. He was in my room within seconds.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell have you done with me sweatshirt, cologne and IPod?" I asked.

"Looks like your pillow case is missing too" he pointed out. I turned to look at my pillow and the case was indeed missing.

"Emmett, just tell me where they are" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have them" he smirked.

"This isn't the time for games Emmett" I snapped.

"No really, I don't have them, the maid… Jessica has them" he defended.

The maid, Jessica?

**AN: OK, so what did you guys think? Did you like it or hate it? Please review! The next chapter will be up tomorrow if I get 16 reviews for this chapter! :) **

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	29. Scream

**AN: Hey everyone, finally hit 500 reviews, I know that's pretty crap considering how many reviews other stories get, but I'm over the freaking moon about it. My aim is to get 1000 reviews by the end, do you guys think we can do it? It's like 35 degrees which for me is stinking hot so I should be outside in the pool swimming but instead I'm indoors writing fanfics, so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 26: Scream**

**Edward's Perspective**

I took my seat next to Bella, I knew it was a bad idea considering that I would have to deal with the fact that she's so close to me the entire flight but I just needed to feel her near me.

As well as drive my body completely insane when she's around she also had the ability to clam it down and right now it needed her to calm me.

"Do you mind sharing your IPod?" I asked.

"You didn't bring yours?" she asked shocked.

"I forgot it" I lied, I knew she didn't believe me but she let it go and gave me one of the ear pieces along with one of her breath taking smiles.

I lent back in my seat and closed my eyes as I let the melody of 'You Belong with Me' surge through me. I laughed silently to the irony of the song.

I was tried and it had been a long day, before long I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

_I walked into my room after a long day at work, only it wasn't my room. Well it was, but it was different. _

_All my stuff was gone, all of it and it had been replaced by sightly more mature, more famine items. _

"_Oh Sweetie you home" Jessica's voice gushed, she had just walked through the bathroom door wearing a maids costume, her hair was up in a bun and she had a fat mole in place just above her lip._

"_Jessica?" I questioned, "What are you wearing? What are you doing in my room? Where are all my things?" _

"_What are you talking about, silly?" she laughed, an annoying high pitched laugh, nothing like my Bella's laughter. "This is our room, how can you not remember the sacred place where we made our children?"_

_Sacred place where we made our children? What the hell is she on about? Children…as in more than one…with Jessica...not Bella?_

_Just when I was about to ask what children she was taking about seven children ran into the room screaming 'DADDY!'_

_They all ranged in height age and gender, the boys all looked like me with bronze hair and green eyes and the girls all looked like Jessica with their hair in a bun and big fat moles above their lips. _

"_Holy Mother of…" before I could even finish the sentence I started feeling lightheaded and before long I felt my body connect with the ground, the cold, hard, so much better than dealing with all this shit ground. _

**Bella's Perspective**

I was shocked when Edward asked if we could share my IPod. His IPod was something he never went anywhere without, music was Edward's life.

He lied and said he had forgotten it but I decided not to question him about it, I didn't mind sharing with him anyway.

I both loved and hated the feeling of having him so near, when he was this close it felt like I was complete, like he completed me.

It was also however torture it was like being a homeless person with no food or money, trapped behind a window watching a rich family eat an massive five course meal and throw out the left over's.

It was one of those look but don't touch moments like when Renée and Charlie use too take me to galleries and make me walk around with my hands behind my back so I wouldn't touch and break anything.

I couldn't touch Edward so I wouldn't break him, I couldn't have him as more than a friend so I wouldn't ruin our friendship.

A woman's high pitched screaming, pulled me out of my thoughts.

I sat up and looked around for the source of the screaming, man could that woman scream.

It was only then that I realised it wasn't a woman at all that was screaming, it was Edward, no wonder it sounded like it was coming from right next to me.

I looked at Edward, as did everyone else on the plane, he looked peaceful and he wasn't moving or anything he was just…screaming!

I was starting to get concerned. What if there was something seriously wrong with him. I looked over to the others, Alice and Rose seemed concerned too but Emmett and Jasper were pissing themselves laughing.

"Ha ha, I bet he is having a nightmare about, OUCH!" Emmett growled as Jasper elbowed him in the stomach…hard.

That was strange and by the looks on Alice's and Rose's faces, they thought so too.

Did they know what was going on?

All of a sudden the screaming stopped and Edward got up out of his seat and stood in the isle way.

I thought that maybe he had finally woken up, but I was wrong.

"Holy Mother of…" he shouted before he fell to the ground. I didn't even know that it was possible for someone to sleep faint.

**Edward's Perspective**

"Edward?" I heard voices calling, "Edward are you alright?"

Was I dead? Please be dead, please, please, please be dead! Seven children with Jessica, being married to Jessica, things couldn't get any worse than that.

"Edward!" a voice shouted a little more forcefully.

I blinked a few times before opening my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but then and angel Bella came into view, at least my angel looked like Bella, death didn't seem so bad.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Death is lovely, remind to thank God when I see him, he saved me from a situation I really didn't want to be part of" I smiled at my angel version of Bella.

"Do what the fuck are you on about?" an angel version of Emmett whispered in my ear. Damn they have angel Emmett's now too?

Looked around too see if I would find an angel Jasper too, or even a angel Alice or Rosalie. I prayed to god that there wasn't an angel Jessica, there would be nothing angelic about that.

"Dude it was just a dream, or nightmare or whatever" angel Jasper laughed, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me up to my feet, I looked around noticing I was on an aeroplane and then it all came back to me.

"It was all a dream" stated happily.

"Yes" they all laughed.

Bella and I sat back down in our seats and so did everyone else.

"Man that must have been one hell of a nightmare" Bella snickered, "You were screaming like a little girl and then you got up shouted 'Holy Mother of…' and then sort of fainted.

"You have no idea how bad it was" I whispered.

"Care to share?" she questioned.

"I don't think I'm ready to re live it quite yet" I laughed nervously.

"You know that I read somewhere that dreams are a way of informing you of what is yet to come in the future" Alice's chirpy sing song voice sang at me.

"I hope not otherwise I'm jumping off this flight right now, with no parachute" I said.

They all laughed, thinking that I was over reacting or joking around, little did they know I was actually being completely serious.

Alice had a weird ability to predict things, and that scared that shit out of me. I had to do something or I may very well end up with Jessica, that mole and all those kids.

I could just picture Emmett teasing my _daughters _because of there moles. Of course even if I did have children with Jessica, I highly doubt our children would have moles, since Jessica didn't _really_ have a big fat ugly mole, but that was something I was not willing to experiment with.

My thoughts suddenly drifted to what little mini Edward and Bella's would look like but I quickly stopped those thoughts in their tracks.

That was a path I didn't really want to go down, especially since I knew it would cause me pain thinking about it but knowing it could never happen.

**Jessica's Perspective**

I made it back to my apartment to my apartment rather late, after leaving Edward's apartment I decided to send my future mother-in-law a gift.

I used express post and they ensured me that it would get there tomorrow morning. I know that Edward's parents will love me just as much as Edward does. **(AN: Yeah… not at all! Bitch!)**

I was a little hurt that he hadn't invited me to go back to Forks with him, he hadn't even told me about it. Emory and Jarrod were taking their girlfriends Alisha and Roseanne.

I guess that maybe he hasn't told his parents about us yet, that's probably the purpose of this whole trip. I hope I get to meet them before the wedding though, or before the children are due.

I lay back on my bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I was worried about my sweetie pie, I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully until I knew he was safe.

If anything happened to him, if the plane crashed and by some miracle the pilot survived I would hunt him down and hurt him.

I want my Eddikins. I realised that I wasn't going to fall asleep without him, so I grabbed Edward's Favourite sweatshirt that I had taken earlier and made my way back to his…soon to be our apartment, once I was snuggled up in his bed I could finally rest peacefully.

Even though he wasn't here tonight to snuggle with me the smell of his room, his manliness and his love for me hugged me and lulled me to sleep.

I dreamt sweet dreams about Edward being my husband and our seven beautiful children.

I was a strong believer that dreams are a way of showing you what you have ahead of you, of what is yet to come.

**AN: So what did you guys think…? I know it's my fault she's like that but I am really, really, really starting to hate Jessica. I know this chapter is a bit short, I actually cut this chapter in half because it was too long, so this chapter and the next chapter were originally meant to be one but I got carried away. There are about 13-15 chapters before Edward and Bella get together, so please stop asking when they are going to get together and please stop saying hurry up! They will get together when I want them to get together, if anyone doesn't like that then it's not really my problem because I don't want to write something I don't like, you don't have to read this fanfic if you don't want to. I hope I don't sound like a bitch when I say that. Um… to anyone who can guess what Jessica sent Carlisle and Esme, I will dedicate the next chapter to you and name one of Esme's twins after you. :) I'm also still looking for ideas for a few chapters after Edward and Bella get together so please pm me if you have any. Please, please, please review! Let's see if we can reach 530 reviews (it's only 21 reviews away!)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	30. Your Snookum Puss is Calling

**AN: Hey guys! Thank-you to all my reviewers! Some of you are probably thinking that this update is a day late, especially those who live in Australia like myself but when it comes to writing and updating fanfics, I run on PST time! I know some of you are wondering if you guessed correctly about what Jessica sent Esme and Carlisle but the truth is no one guessed correctly, some of you got bits and pieces right though so good on you! Ok, I know you are all wondering what it is so let's get on with the story and find out! Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 27: Your Snookum Puss is Calling **

**Jasper's Perspective**

We were all up stairs in Bella's old bedroom when Carlisle called us all downstairs. 

Due to the fact the The Cullen residence next door was getting renovated we were all going to be staying in The Swan residence for the next few days.

Our house was getting renovated in preparation of the twins arrival, Esme had really grown since the last time we had seen her, she was clearly pregnant.

We all walked downstairs and into the living room, I wondered why Carlisle wanted us.

In the living room all the parents were gathered around a laptop.

"Jasper" my father said trying to suppress laughter, "I came across this a while ago on YouTube and I thought I should ask. Son, is there something you aren't telling us?"

Alice and Bella cracked up obviously knowing what he was talking about. Everyone else just looked confused.

It took me a while before I realised what he was talking about.

Shit I thought they were only joking about putting that on You Tube.

Carlisle turned the laptop around in his lap to face us and pressed play. The video of Alice and Bella torturing me and turning me into a female started to play.

With in seconds everyone realised what it was and started pissing themselves laughing, this only caused Alice and Bella to laugh harder.

I could feel myself blushing, how embarrassing.

When it ended the laughter still continued.

"When did you guys do that?" Edward asked through his laughter.

"The night when Emmett and Rose met and you split gravy all over Bella" Alice answered, "We got bored."

**Bella's Perspective**

Ha! I couldn't believe Carlisle had found that on YouTube.

Jasper was so embarrassed and I kind of felt sorry for him but the situation was just too funny.

After the screening of Jaspina everyone gathered around in the living room and started catching up on what had been going on since we moved to New York.

I offered to make coffees and headed off to the kitchen after taking everyone's orders.

"Need any help?" I heard Edward ask as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" I answered, getting up on the bench so I could reach the coffee mugs on the top shelf.

I got all the cups that I needed down from the shelf and placed them on the bench next to me, but as I was getting down from the bench myself, I slipped and fell.

I braced myself for a hard fall, but I never came. Edward had caught me as he had done so many times before.

"Still as clumsy as always" he laughed, "You know I was actually starting to think that maybe you had out grown it but obviously I was wrong."

"Ha, ha, very funny" I said sarcastically as I stood upright, brushed imaginary dust off my clothing and playfully pushed him out of my way.

This just caused him to laugh harder, until suddenly he stopped abruptly.

"Bella show me your hand" he said and that was when I noticed the blood on his shirt where I had pushed him. I did as he said and handed him my hand.

He inspected my hand carefully before picking me up and sitting my on the bench.

"Don't fall" he warned half joking, half serious before he walked across the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit out of one of the kitchen draws before returning.

"It's not too deep but there is a bit of glass in there" he explained, "When you fell you broke a cup" he said indicating over to the bench where there was a broken cup which I hadn't noticed before.

He took a pair of tweezers, two antibacterial wipes, a gauze and some tape out of the first aid kit before putting it back.

He wiped the tweezers with one of the anti bacterial wipes before taking my hand in his again.

"This might hurt a bit" he said looking up at me. This is went I noticed how close he was, our faces weren't that far apart.

I bit my lip and nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He took my nod as permission to continue and lowered the tweezers to my finger. He was right it did hurt but I had suffered much worse before, I was currently suffering more than just the pain in my finger even if it was silent and invisible.

He removed the glass in no time at al and before I knew it he had the cut cleaned and bandaged, good as new.

What, aren't you going to kiss it better? I questioned in my head, I wish he would.

He laughed and brought the bandaged finger up to his lips and kissed it.

"There, all better" he smiled.

Shit I had said it out loud.

He was closer now that he was before and it seemed that he had noticed it too because he had stopped laughing.

Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breathe on my face and I just couldn't turn away from those eyes.

This was it, I was going to kiss him and tell him I love him, whether this would make things awkward between us or not, I had had enough of trying to hide my feelings from him. It was a about time I told him the truth.

**Edward's Perspective**

I finished cleaning up Bella's cut and then bandaged it.

I had to fight the urge to kiss it better, there was nothing I wanted more.

"What, aren't you going to kiss it better? She questioned. I laughed because I wasn't really expecting her to say that but before I could stop myself I brought her bandaged finger up to my lips and kissed it better.

"There, all better" I smiled, she just started at me a little shocked as if she hadn't actually expected me to kiss it better.

I then realised how close of faces were to each other, I caught her eyes and I just couldn't look away.

I felt her breath on my face which only caused my breathing to increase.

This was it, I couldn't possibly hide my feelings from her any longer. I loved her and this was it, I was going to tell her exactly that.

"Bella?" I said, my voice a little shaky.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I lo─" I began before I was interrupted by an awful noise.

"What is that?" Bella asked moving away from my slightly, I had moved back too and our faces were no longer close together.

"I have no idea" I grimaced, it was hurting my ears.

"It sounds like a dying animal" Bella noted.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" I questioned, it was somewhere nearby, I just didn't know where.

"Ah, Edward?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah?" I questioned, wondering why she was laughing.

"I think it's coming from your back pocket" she explained, pointing to the ass of my jeans.

What?

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I then realised that that was where the deafening noise was coming from.

I then realised that the deafening noise was Jessica speaking, she must have changed my ringtone to a lovely homemade one that she made herself… I wish she hadn't.

"Eddie…Eddie… Eddie baby please pick up the phone your snookum puss is calling you…Eddie…Eddie…." The phone rang in Jessica's voice.

I could hear laughter erupt in the living room, they could obviously hear it. Bella's expression was one that I was pretty sure matched my own, she looked shocked and scared.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Eddie" she gushed on the other end of the line, I tried my hardest not to cringe and throw my phone through the kitchen window.

"Hey Jessica" I replied full of fake enthusiasm.

"It's just a quick call, I promise" she assured me, "I was just wondering if the package I sent over arrived."

"You sent a package?" I asked, sort of petrified, did I really want to know?

"Yes, now ask mommy if she received it" she instructed. Did she just call Esme mommy?

"Esme?" I called into the living room, "Did you by any chance receive a package of some sort?"

"One addressed to Eddie, Mommy and Daddy" Esme questioned, "I thought it was just some sort of prank or something." I heard Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice crack up in the living room.

"That's the one" I answered, how embarrassing.

"Yes, Jessica" I sighed, the package arrived.

"Ok cool, love you , bye" she giggled before hanging up on me.

I was curious to see what was in the package, curious and scared shitless at the same time. The 'To Eddie, Mommy and Daddy' outside the envelope was bad enough, I could only imagine what was inside.

**Esme's Perspective**

As soon as I had received the package addressed to Eddie, Mommy and Daddy I knew it was from Edward's 'girlfriend' Jessica.

Jasper and Emmett had been keeping me updated on what was happening, according to them Edward and Bella were on the verge of snapping.

Edward re-entered the living room with Bella tailing behind him, neither of them were carrying coffee.

"Where's the package?" Edward questioned as Bella too a seat between Emmett and Alice.

"On the dining table" I answered, I could tell he was afraid of what he might find.

I freaked out this morning when Emmett and Jasper informed me that Jessica had been stalking Edward and breaking into his room, seriously, that was creepy, but they had calmed me down by explaining that the more of a freak she was, the easier it would be to get Edward and Bella together.

Edward stood by the dining table with the package in his hands. I'm not sure if he noticed but all eyes in the room were on him.

What felt like minutes later he turned the package over and opened it.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, when Edward's eyes went wide.

"Nothing" Edward practically squeaked, now I was curious.

Before he could hid it or run away with it and destroy it, which I'm sure is what he planned to do, Emmett jumped out of his seat and snatched it out of Edward's hands.

Emmett started laughing as he held a DVD with Edward and Jessica in a love heart on the front cover up for everyone to see. It was tilted 'Our Future'

He rushed over to the DVD player and put it in and pressed play before Edward could make any attempt to get it back.

The DVD started playing and the words 'Love at First Sight' popped up on the screen.

A man and a woman stood on opposite sides of a field covered in daisies. They then noticed each other and started running towards each other in slow motion. Edward's face had been photo shopped on top of the man's and Jessica's had been photo shopped on top of the woman's.

When the reached each other the woman jumped into the man's arms and he swung her around before they started making out.

Next, the word's 'The Proposal' popped up on the screen, followed by a scene where 'Edward' and 'Jessica' where on the beach and 'Edward' got down on one knee.

A speech bubble with the word's 'Will you marry me?' popped up, followed by one with the word 'Yes' and about five billion explanation marks.

He then picked her up in her arms again, swinging her around before they made out again.

That scene was flowed by the wedding. I thought it would end there but I didn't. I sure as hell wasn't expecting what happened next.

The word's 'The Making of Junior Eddies and Jessies' popped up on the screen.

"Oh God No" Edward gasped.

It was a scene of a man and woman making love, correction an extremely graphic scene of a man and woman making love, once again the man and woman had been photo shopped so that they had Edward's and Jessica's faces.

Following that scene was 'Our Children' which contained a positive pregnancy test, flowed by dancing around and more swinging around and making out before it ended with a family picture or Edward, Jessica and a lot of kids that freakishly looked like Edward and Jessica. Had she paid someone to predict what their children would look like?

I looked around the room, everyone was staring at the screen with their mouths open, not believing what they had just seen, everyone except Edward who had his face in his hands and Bella who was looking a little green.

I however could help but see the funny side, maybe it was these pregnancy hormones or whatever but that was hilarious.

I started cracking up and so did everyone else with the exception of Edward and Bella. In other words everyone one who knew about the plan was laughing and those who the plan was for were not.

This was great, she was completely insane… she was a freak.

I knew for sure that Edward and Bella were going to be together in no time at all.

**AN: So? What did you guys think? Was that too much? Did I go too far? Please review and let me know, I felt like it wasn't such a great chapter!**

**The Katana vs the Wakizashi has been updated for anyone who is interested in checking that out! **

**Also I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a one-shot fanfic titled 'Magic Mushrooms' which is obviously about Magic Mushrooms? **

**Please, Please, PLEASE review! Let's see if we can reach 546 reviews (20 reviews)? **

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


End file.
